Tommy, el Guerrillero de Bandle
by ThisRebelHeart
Summary: Bienvenidos al mundo de Tommy, el hijo de Teemo y Tristana, un yordle como ningún otro que vive la vida a su estilo mientras pelea por su ciudad llevando el uniforme de guerrillero de Bandle, hasta que un día ocurre un hecho que lo llevara a una aventura que cambiará su vida para siempre. "El detalle de una batalla lo da el que triunfa..." (Ilustración hecha por Christy)
1. Es la hora de Tommy!

**Capitulo 1 " Es la hora de Tommy"**

"Mamá, Papá, voy a salir a jugar un ratito el bosque" El pequeño Tommy estaba listo para salir a jugar al bosque cercano a su casa.

"No vuelvas muy tarde Tommy" dijo Tristana mientras miraba la olla en la que estaba cocinando.

"Está bien mami" Y sin decir más salió al exterior.

Hacia un buen día afuera, había sol y el airecito mantenía un clima cálido, perfecto para salir a dar una caminata. Aunque la cosa que a Tommy más le gustaba en el mundo era ir a jugar al bosque, donde podía dar rienda suelta a su imaginación, sus padres no habían pensado en enviarlo a una escuela todavía, Tommy apenas había cumplido los 5 años, y ellos tenían pensado en que fuera a una escuela cuando cumpliera los 6 o los 7.

Tommy entro al gran bosque y comenzó a jugar a ser un explorador como su padre, tomó una vara que había en el suelo y comenzó a imitarlo. "Un, dos, tres, cuatro, eh… Capitán Tommy de servicio!" y luego comenzó a imitar a su mamá usando su mano como una pistola imaginaria. "Me ofrezco con valentía para combatir con rebeldía!" Pero el niño se detuvo cuando escucho un ruido entre los árboles. Usando algunos de los consejos que aprendió con su padre, el yordle se acerco con cuidado hacia donde se escucho ese misterioso ruido, sin embargo cuando se asomó sintió que un rayo lo golpeo y cayo noqueado al suelo.

Luego de unos momentos, Tommy recupero el conocimiento y comenzó a murmurar. "Cuando encuentre al idiota que me ataco juro que le voy a sacar la…"

"Disculpa? Estas bien?" Dijo una voz dulce.

Tommy se levantó para tener una mejor vista y se encontró cara a cara con una niña yordle que era más o menos de su edad, era de pelaje purpura el cual era bastante semejante al de su madre y sus ojos eran de un color que parecía ser una combinación entre verde y amarillo. Tommy se quedo en silencio contemplándola por unos momentos hasta que rompió el silencio. "Eh… yo, si estoy bien, es que creo que me dieron un golpe o algo así"

"Ay si, fui yo, lo siento mucho, estaba practicando mi magia y creo que perdí el control…" La niña se lamento.

"Haces magia? Hay que chévere!" Tommy la miro confundido y luego le sonrió.

"Bueno, si… la herede de mis padres, más bien quiero decir que ellos y mi tío me enseñaron…" Y la niña se enrojeció un poco y miro hacia el suelo.

"Oye, eso es impresionante ¿Puedes mostrarme algún truco o algo así?" Tommy se emociono al pensar eso.

"Está bien, mira esto…" Y ella se acerco a una flor, levanto sus manos y dijo: "Enornimus!" Y la flor se hizo gigante.

"Vaya!" Dijo Tommy impresionado por lo que podía hacer esa niña.

"Si lo sé, aunque mi mamá me dice que debo usarla con cuidado y mi papá me dice que cuando crezca me va a enseñar a hacer hechizos más poderosos o algo así, ¿A propósito como te llamas?" La niña termino de hablar y miro a Tommy.

Tommy respondió rápidamente. "Yo me llamo Tommy ¿Y tú?"

"Yo soy Lila, encantada de conocerte" Y ella le sonrió.

Tommy se rio "Lo mismo opino Lila…"

"Eso hace que seamos amigos cierto?" Pregunto Lila

"Supongo…" Respondió Tommy y luego la miro queriendo decir algo: "Oye, yo también se un truco, aunque me falta algo de practica ¿Quieres verlo?"

"Está bien…" Dijo Lila emocionada.

Tommy le dijo "Cierra los ojos…"

Lila cerró los ojos y se quedo así por un momento hasta que Tommy dijo: "Listo, ábrelos ya"

Lila abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver que Tommy había desaparecido.

"Tommy ¿Dónde te fuiste?"

"Estoy aquí" Y el apareció a su lado.

Lila se asusto "¿Cómo hiciste eso?"

Tommy la miro con una sonrisa arrogante en su cara. "Digamos que mi padre me lo enseño, aunque eso sí, tuve que practicar mucho para aprenderlo…"

Luego de eso Lila se rio y dijo: "Recuerdo que mi madre dijo que podía ver mejor con los ojos cerrados"

"Vaya, pues que… extravagante" Dijo Tommy rascándose el cuello.

Lila miro confundida a Tommy "¿Qué significa extravagante?"

"Creo que quiere decir ser muy original o algo así…" Dijo el yordle dándose golpecitos en la frente para poder pensar mejor.

Los nuevos amigos se quedaron por un rato jugando al pilla pilla, al escondite y de vez en cuando usando la magia de Lila para agrandar cosas, hasta que Tommy pensó que ya era tarde, por lo que miro a su amiga y le dijo: "Lo siento Lila, tengo que irme, mis padres me dicen que no tengo que quedarme jugando hasta muy tarde…"

Lila la miro algo desilusionada y le respondió "Bueno… mañana nos vemos ¿cierto?"

"Claro, estaremos en contacto… de algún modo…" Dijo Tommy titubeando un par de veces y luego se fue en dirección a su casa, mientras corría grito: "Adiós Lila!"

"Adiós!" Respondió ella sonriendo, se quedo un rato mirando el paisaje y luego se fue por otro camino, seguramente hacia donde estuviera su casa.

 **Punto de vista de Tommy**

Tommy llego a su casa y entró, al verlo su padre Teemo le pregunto "¿Y dónde estabas Tommy?"

"Ay ya tu sabes papá, jugando en el bosque, además conocí a una niña…" Y eso pareció interesarle a su madre Tristana.

"¿Conociste a una niña en el bosque Tommy?" Preguntó su madre sonriéndole.

"Si, se llama Lila y sabe hacer magia y es muy divertida" Tommy sonrió mientras nombraba algunas características de su nueva amiga.

"Parece que te cayó muy bien Tommy" Dijo Tristana y eso hizo que a su hijo se le enrojecieran ligeramente las mejillas, y ella al verlo se puso a reír un poco.

 **Por otra parte, veamos el punto de vista de Lila.**

Lila llego a su casa, la cual estaba en un sitio algo alejado del bosque y el campo, entró y dijo: "Mamá, Papá, ya llegue!"

Su sonriente madre apareció y le dijo: "Hola mi niñita ¿Cómo te fue en el bosque?"

"Bien, practique algunos hechizos y me encontré con un niño…"

"¡¿Conociste a un niño?!" Su madre se emociono bastante al escuchar eso.

"Si, se llama Tommy y es muy agradable y gracioso…"

"¿Escuchaste Veigar? Nuestra niña conoció a un chico"

"Mamá!" Grito Lila enrojecida mientras su padre hacia acto de presencia.

"Oh venga vamos Lulu, dale a la niña algo de espacio…" Dijo Veigar algo molesto.

"Ay Veigar, tu sabes que solo estoy bromeando" Y Lulú abrazo a su hija.

"A propósito mamá ¿Cómo está el tío Pix?" Dijo Lila después de que se libero del abrazo de su madre.

"Pix está durmiendo una siesta, eso le pasa por comer muchas frutas…" Y al decir esto, todos se rieron, incluyendo a Veigar…

 **Bueno, así comienza otra historia y esta vez la protagoniza Tommy, resumiendo el capitulo digamos que mientras jugaba en el bosque Tommy se ha encontrado con la hija de Lulu y Veigar, la cual se llama Lila y han entablado amistad juntos. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	2. Tommy visita a sus abuelos

**Capitulo 2 "Tommy visita a sus abuelos"**

 **Este será un capitulo corto pero luego aumentare el guión, en este episodio Tommy visitara a sus abuelos, aunque al estar viviendo apenas su feliz infancia a los 5 años, puede que el pequeño Tommy sea un caso particular…**

 _Unos días mas tarde…_

Luego de su encuentro con Lila en el bosque, ella y Tommy se hicieron muy amigos, sin embargo, Tommy hoy día iba a visitar a sus abuelos, lo cual era una de sus cosas favoritas.

Sus padres lo estaban acompañando hasta la casa de sus abuelos y al llegar Tristana tocó la puerta.

La puerta fue abierta por Liliana, la cual sonrió al ver a su hija acompañada por su familia.

-Hola mamá- Dijo Tristana y ella abrazo a su mamá

-Hola hija- Respondió ella con gusto.

-Hola suegrita- Dijo Teemo.

-Hola Teemo- Respondió ella riendo.

-Hola abuela- Dijo Tommy

-Hola Tommy ¿Cómo has estado?- Preguntó ella mirando a su nieto.

-Yo muy bien ¿Y usted?- Respondió Tommy

-Yo muy bien, gracias, que niño tan simpático y que buenos modales tiene, me pregunto a quien se los habrá aprendido.- Y Liliana miró a Teemo y a Tristana.

-Bueno mamá ¿Te lo podemos dejar por un ratito?- Preguntó Tristana.

-Claro, veo que ustedes "ya saben", no se preocupen, yo lo cuidare.- Y ella les guiño un ojo.

-Vale gracias- Y Tristana se fue con Teemo mientras Tommy entraba junto a Liliana en su casa. Mientras los dos adultos se iban Teemo rompió el silencio -Así que ¿Quién va encima?-

-Mmm… no lo sé, creo que yo quiero ir encima.-

 **Vale, vamos a ver como están las cosas con Tommy y la abuela.**

-Oye abuela ¿Dónde está el abuelo?- Preguntó Tommy sentándose en un sofá.

-Tu abuelo, salió a comprar algunas verduras al mercado-

-Vaya…- Dijo Tommy mirando al suelo y luego miro a su abuela. -Oye abuela, aprovechando que el abuelo no está, creo que tengo que decirte algo.-

Liliana lo miro confundida -¿Qué pasa Tommy?-

Tommy miró hacia ambos lados como si hubiera alguien escuchándolo. -Creo que mi mamá y mi papá pelean.-

-¿Qué? ¿Tus padres peleando?- Liliana estaba más confundida que antes.

-Sí, es que… bueno, es algo complicado de explicar- Y Tommy movió sus manos como si quisiera explicar algo.

-No te preocupes hijo, cálmate y explícamelo.- Liliana le habló con una voz más tranquila a su nieto.

Tommy suspiro -Uff… bueno, veamos como lo diría Morgan Freeman… Ah sí! Ahora me acuerdo!...

 **Recuerdo de Tommy**

 _ **Cuando estaba durmiendo como siempre, desperté unos minutos más tardé y quise ir a buscar un vaso con agua a la cocina, cuando iba volviendo vi que la puerta de la habitación de mis padres estaba cerrada, así que mire por la perilla y entonces allí estaban. Mi mamá y mi papá estaban peleando! ¿Puede creerlo? Estaban sin nada de ropa y luego comenzaron a gritar muy fuerte, sobretodo mi mamá.**_

Tommy miró a su abuela, la cual estaba completamente enrojecida por lo que había escuchado y continuó -Y… ¿sabes algo abuela? Creo a mi mamá le gustaba ser golpeada, porque decía así- Tommy se aclaró la garganta y trató de hacer una voz femenina. -Si! Si! Mas fuerte! Mas fuerte! Oh- Pero Liliana le puso la mano en la boca, lo que hizo que se quedara callado.

Liliana estaba completamente enrojecida y trató de pensar en algo para olvidar lo que dijo su nieto. -Eh… sabes Tommy? Porque no hablamos de eso más tarde? Qué tal si te preparo unas galletas de chocolate?-

-Si! Galletas!- Tommy saltó del sofá muy contento y fue a la cocina.

Liliana suspiro y dijo de forma silenciosa -Uff… creo que ese niño crece muy rápido…-

 **Pregunta de Tommy**

 _ **-Me preguntó por qué a mi mamá y a mi papá les gustara tanto pelear? No lo entiendo, siempre me dijeron que pelear está mal…-**_


	3. Problemas menores

**Capitulo 3 "Creciendo (de forma rápida según el autor)"**

 **"Creo que debo mostrarle a este mundo un poco mas de mi información personal."**

 **-Tommy a la gente que está leyendo esto de forma bastante ansiosa con su vaso de Pepsi y su bolsa de papitas Lays.**

Puede que Tommy fuera pequeño y bastante listo para su edad, aunque su círculo de amigos era bastante reducido, de hecho solo se reducía a Lila y Lucky, el cual era el hijo de Rumble y Poppy, y cuando Tommy le presentó a Lila, los tres se hicieron un gran grupo de amigos.

Los tres estaban jugando en el bosque y decidieron tomarse un descanso y hablar un poco.

-Oye Lila, tengo una duda ¿Por qué te llamaron Lila?- Lucky lo miro con cara de duda.

-Ay… es que según mi mamá mi pelaje es morado como el de las lilas y por eso me llamaron Lila- Ella le sonrió. -Y tu Lucky ¿Por qué te llamas así?-

-Pues, según mi papá me pusieron Lucky por que significa "suerte" en ingles y según mi mamá cuando yo nací les traje muchas bendiciones y suerte.- El explicó de manera bastante simple y luego ambos miraron a Tommy el cual estaba rascándose un brazo, él los miro y dijo -¿Qué?-

-Oye Tommy ¿Por qué te pusieron así?- Preguntó Lucky.

-Sí, tu nombre no parece tener ningún parecido o significado de algo ¿Por qué el nombre de Tommy?- Añadió Lila con la misma cara de curiosidad que tenía Lucky.

Tommy rotó los ojos -Bueno… mis padres primero me tenían varios nombres, querían ponerme Johnny pero a mi mamá no le gusto, luego ella sugirió que me llamaran Andrew, pero mi papá dijo que era un nombre muy arrogante, así que tras largas discusiones, decidieron ponerme Tommy Moxley, porque creyeron que Tommy es un nombre sencillo y he aquí este servidor.-

Tanto Lila como Lucky estaban boquiabiertos con lo que les dijo su amigo, aparentemente Tommy era un yordle especial…

 **Dos años después…**

Tommy, Lucky y Lila habían entrado a la escuela y ahora mismo estaban en la clases de física. Francamente a Tommy no le iba mal en la escuela, sin embargo física no era una materia que fuera santa de su devoción, el prefería la lectura y los deportes, mientras que Lucky las matemáticas y la química, y Lila… ella disfrutaba en las clases de artes visuales.

El profesor de física, Jonathan Lustraza Patos había entrado a la sala y luego de saludar a los alumnos tomó unos papeles. -Bien muchachos, vamos a comenzar con la materias más avanzadas, y ahora para comenzar…- Pero en un descuido se le cayeron todos sus papeles al suelo. Todos los alumnos quedaron en silencio, excepto uno…

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJ! Ay pero que idiota! Tiro sus notas! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!- Tommy se comenzó a reír de forma escandalosa del chascarro del profesor, en frente de todos sus compañeros de clase.

 **Más tarde en ese mismo día…**

Tommy estaba sentado en la inspectoria al final de las clases, estaba mirando al suelo con los brazos cruzados.

-Estúpido profesor, no puede aguantar una simple broma…- Pensó el joven yordle.

Un inspector salió y lo miró -Muy bien Moxley, creo que tendremos que llamar a tus padres para hablarles sobre tu incidente en física- Lo que hizo que Tommy pusiera una cara de horrorizado como si hubiera visto una película del Conjuro.

-Oh… mierda…-

 **"Miren, se que tal vez el capitulo les pareció algo corto, pero bueno el autor de este fanfic o como se llame está poniendo todo lo que puede de su parte, también tiene otras cosas que hacer, así que si tienen alguna duda, pueden preguntármelo a mí…"**

 **-Tommy**


	4. Comienzan las complicaciones

**Capitulo 4 "Comienzan las complicaciones"**

Los siguientes años pasaron como un flash para Tommy, ya que todo era aburrido y rápido, y a veces cuando hablaba con sus padres luego de que se metía en algún lio en la escuela les decía que no se veía como un científico, un abogado o un político y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que los estudios no eran lo suyo, por lo que después de graduarse de la universidad con mucho orgullo decidió alistarse en el ejército y seguir los pasos de sus padres.

Su padre Teemo le enseñó a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, a moverse con sigilo y por si no fuera poco, le enseñó a usar su vieja cerbatana y como recolectar veneno para hacer hongos y granadas, todas esas cosas Tommy las aprendió en un sorprendente y corto tiempo. Por otra parte su madre le enseñó a usar armas de fuego, ya sean pistolas, ametralladoras o un lanzacohetes, Tommy absorbió todas las lecciones de su madre a la primera primera y cuando fue a dar las pruebas hizo gala de un increíble talento para el combate, por lo que fue aceptado de inmediato en el ejercito ya que según los superiores, si pulía sus técnicas un poco podría convertirse en uno de los mejores soldados de la historia e incluso superar el rango de sus padres aunque no todo era color de rosa en esos momentos…

 **Varios días atrás…**

El ambiente de la fiesta era increíble, aunque varios de los recién graduados estaban algo tristes por qué no se verían mas así que decidían que esta fiesta iba a ser aprovechada al máximo. En medio de todo ese clima lleno de luces y música Tommy estaba siendo animado por sus compañeros a que bebiera un vaso de cerveza, ya que él nunca había bebido alcohol en su vida.

-Venga Tommy, hazlo, te gustara- Grito uno de sus compañeros.

Tommy tomó el vaso de cerveza y lo miró. -No lo sé chicos, no estoy muy seguro-

-Dale, no seas gallina!- Grito otro desde lejos.

-Yo no soy gallina!- Gritó Tommy y miro el vaso. -Hasta no ver el fondo!- Y comenzó a bebérselo al seco ante el vitoreo de todos sus amigos.

-Venga dame otra birra!- Tommy pidió otra cerveza y le arrojaron otro vaso que él tomó con una mano y se lo bebió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Fue allí en esa misma fiesta cuando Tommy decidió que le gustaba la cerveza, no sabía si era por su sabor helado y refrescante lleno de espuma o algo por el estilo, lo único que sabía es que le gustaba.

 **Varias horas y cervezas más tarde…**

-Muy bien… abramos un ojo *suspira* luego e-el otro y nos levantamos…- Tommy pensó mientras se levantaba, se sentó y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una cama de un desconocido, miró a su alrededor y vio que las paredes eran semejantes a las habitaciones de la universidad.

-Que carajos paso? Porque estoy en AGH! Mi cabeza!- Tommy sintió de inmediato un dolor enorme de cabeza, era la siempre mal bienvenida resaca, cosa que él desconocía. Se levantó de la cama y se vio en un espejo, donde vio que tenía marcas de lápiz labial en su rostro y también unos sostenes en su cabeza. Tommy se quitó su "sombrero", pero luego sintió nauseas y vomito, luego pensó. -Bueno, alguien limpiara eso en algún momento- Y miró al suelo para ver que habían varias botellas de cerveza y preservativos en el suelo. Se puso su ropa que consistía en una camiseta blanca, una chamarra negra, unos pantalones de jeans y unos zapatos negros. Luego se dirigió al baño donde se lavo la cara mientras trataba de recordar que había pasado anoche después de la graduación. Mientras se lavaba la cara recordó algo que le había dicho su padre cuando cumplió los 18. -Hijo, si vas a beber, recuerda que por la mañana tendrás un gran dolor en el cuerpo y sobretodo tu cabeza, a eso se le llama resaca, tal vez tengas nauseas y vomites, ten cuidado donde paras la cabeza, solo tienes que tomarte unos analgésicos y se te pasara en un momento.

Tommy abrió el estante en la pared del baño y saco unos analgésicos que se bebió con un vaso de agua, en un instante sintió que sus dolores se fueron y pudo volver a pensar con claridad. El joven yordle volvió a la cama donde había despertado y encontró una nota que decía. "Gracias por el buen tiempo." Y abajo había una marca de un beso con un nombre, Kelly.

Ahora él lo recordaba todo, Kelly era una atractiva yordle con la que al parecer él se fue de "fiesta por la noche" y al parecer despertó en su habitación, pero la chica no estaba. Sin más que hacer, Tommy se fue en silencio pero con unos sentimientos de triunfo encontrados.

Luego de la orgia de alcohol y sexo Tommy se dio cuenta de que le gustaban las fiestas y de vez en cuando alguna que otra chica, pero su cambio más notable fue cuando probo el alcohol. En un momento el chico respetuoso que él fue en algún momento murió. Ahora Tommy se había convertido un hablador, bebedor, mujeriego, fiestero, y completamente un malhablado sin pelos en la lengua cuando llegaba la hora de expresar sus opiniones, usaba el sarcasmo para todo y casi nunca se tomaba algo en serio. Luego de haber completado su entrenamiento militar, decidió que no quería ser ni explorador ni artillero, quería ser ambos al mismo tiempo, por lo que se convirtió en el primer guerrillero oficial de la Ciudad de Bandle.

Tommy siempre se comportó de una manera curiosa, cuando estaba en combate se ponía más serio que de costumbre y se convertía en un arma mortal para sus enemigos, lo que le permitió ganar mucho dinero con sus exitosas misiones, dinero con el cual se compro un modesto apartamento en una zona clase media de la ahora globalizada Ciudad de Bandle. Pero cuando estaba en sus ratos libres, Tommy solía ir a discotecas, pubs, clubes de striptease y sitios de parranda, donde siempre solía beber a montones y ligarse un par de chicas para luego despertar en su apartamento con una o dos chicas a su lado. Ese era su estilo de vida y no querría cambiarlo por nada del mundo.

Para los vecinos era común ver entrar y salir chicas del apartamento de Tommy, su creciente reputación y su atractivo físico hacían que fuera el objeto de deseo de varias jovencitas. Según los mismos vecinos -Podría ser un idiota, pero cuando llega la hora del combate, no quisiera ser el enemigo.-

Sin embargo, a veces Tommy no se dio cuenta de que a veces sus acciones podrían hacer sufrir a otros y una de las que más sufría era Lila, su mejor amiga. No era porque él fuera arriesgado o hubiera cambiado su actitud de forma radical, sino que era porque la pobrecita estaba enamorada de él y Tommy no la tomaba ni en cuenta. Cuando hablaban el solo le decía que la quería como una gran amiga, lo que la destrozaba y hacía que pasara bastante tiempo mirándose al espejo pensando si era atractiva o no. Lo que ella no sabía es que si lo era, creció siendo una chica tímida, siendo sus únicos amigos Tommy y Lucky, el cual al parecer se fue a Piltover a estudiar mecánica. Luego de terminar sus estudios, puso una modesta pastelería la cual vendía mucho, tanto que pudo comprarse una casa en la ciudad. Pero aún así, su éxito no compensaba el hecho de que estaba sola en el amor.

 **Pero a veces, llega el día en el que uno debe ponerse serio.**

Tommy despertó, era otro día y había mucho que hacer, por lo que el guerrillero fue a prepararse algo para desayunar, y mientras buscaba algo en el refrigerador encendió su radio, la cual estaba transmitiendo la canción "Paint It Black" (The Rolling Stones).

-Genial, me gusta esta canción.- Tommy se preparó un pan con jamón y queso, sin embargo cuando se disponía a comer, alguien llamó a su puerta. -¿Quién será a estas horas?-

Tommy fue a abrir su puerta y vio a Lila, la cual estaba algo triste y agitada. -¿Lila? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Tommy tu…- Ella balbuceó.

-¿Qué? ¿Q-q-qué pasa? V-v-venga, cuéntame que está pasando Lila.- Tommy comenzó a tartamudear y a ponerse nervioso, nunca la había visto así de deprimida.

-Tu padre, desapareció…- Fue todo lo que ella pudo decir antes de romper en lagrimas.

-¿QUE?- Tommy quedo en shock, lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido de la radio encendida…

 **"A veces el destino puede ser una puta, una maldita y descarada puta."**

 **-Tommy**

 **(Si quieren un buen ambiente de depresión y redención pónganse la canción Invincible de MGK)**


	5. Tengo que ir a buscarlo!

**Capitulo 5 "Tengo que ir a buscarlo"**

Tommy y Lila se quedaron el silencio por un rato, hasta que la chica rompió el silencio. -Tommy… yo… lo siento…-

-No… no te preocupes Lila.- Tommy la cortó y se puso su chamarra de cuero negro. Obviamente tenía que hacer un cambio de planes.

Lila se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su amigo y lo miró intrigada. -¿A dónde vas Tommy?-

Tommy la miró con una cara seria, algo que no era típico de su personalidad. -Tengo que ir a ver a mi madre, debe estar sufriendo. Puedes venir si quieres Lila.-

Lila lo pensó por un momento, sería algo difícil pero si podía estar cerca de la persona que amaba y podría tener la oportunidad de darle algo de consuelo, bien para ella valdría la pena. -Claro Tommy.-

Tommy le dio una ligera sonrisa y salió acompañado por Lila, cerrando la puerta de su apartamento con llaves. El camino a la casa de sus padres fue en silencio, Lila de vez en cuando le dirigía una mirada a Tommy, pero este no dejaba su cara sería por nada del mundo, no podía quitarse de su cabeza el pensar que su padre había desaparecido.

 **Más tarde…**

Tommy se sentía algo raro, no veía a sus padres hace algún tiempo y no pudo evitar sentir algo de nostalgia. Tocó la puerta, la cual fue abierta por su madre Tristana. Se veía casi tan agravada como lo estaba Tommy, ella al instante corrió a abrazar a su hijo.

-Mamá…- Dijo Tommy de forma callada.

-Hijo…- Ella lo apretó más fuerte que él.

Cuando se separaron, Tommy trató de mantener la calma. -Mamá ¿Q-Que paso?-

Tristana trató de aguantar las lagrimas y habló. -Tu padre… salió en una misión al norte y… d-desapareció…- Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que la pena le impidiera hablar.

Lila se le acerco y le puso una mano en el hombro mientras le hablaba de forma cuidadosa. -Lo siento.-

Tristana la miró y trato de calmarse un poco. -Gracias.-

Tommy comenzó a pensar, se puso la mano en la barbilla y miro al suelo. -Mmm… no puede ser, mi viejo no pudo haber desaparecido así como así, se que es algo veterano pero aún es un buen explorador, alguien tuvo que tener algo que ver con esto.-

Tristana pudo notar a su hijo y le entraron las dudas. -Tommy? ¿Qué vas a hacer?-

Tommy la miró y suspiro. -Voy a ir a buscarlo.-

Tristana y Lila se sorprendieron y gritaron -¡¿Qué?!- al mismo tiempo que estaban completamente boquiabiertas.

Tristana se le acerco. -No Tommy! No lo harás! No te lo voy a permitir!-

Lila la apoyo. -Si Tommy, ni siquiera sabes donde esta ¿A dónde vas a ir?-

Tommy lo pensó por un instante. -Yo… lo buscaré por todo Valoran si es necesario.-

Tristana parecía que iba a tener un infarto. -Hijo…-

-Mamá…- Tommy se le acerco y le puso sus brazos en sus hombros. -Se que no quieres que me arriesgue, pero tal vez mi padre este sufriendo y necesite mi ayuda. Tengo que encontrarlo.-

Su madre lentamente comenzó a sollozar y Tommy la abrazó. -Mamá, mira te prometo que no volveré aquí sin mi padre. Te lo juro…-

Su madre vio la determinación en su rostro y suspiro de forma pesada. -Bien Tommy. Supongo que no podré detenerte de todos modos. Solo te pido, por favor, te pido que tengas mucho cuidado. Ya perdí a tu padre, no quiero perderte a ti también.-

Tommy sabía que estaba haciendo algo que podía cambiarlo todo, dejaría una vida tranquila como guerrillero en la Ciudad de Bandle para viajar en una travesía por todo Valoran buscando a su padre, sabía que habría varios peligros pero a él no le importaba, además tal vez podría ser divertido, ya que no había amenazas en Bandle hace mucho tiempo y el estaba "tan aburrido que un surfista boliviano."

 **Más tarde en ese mismo día…**

Tommy estaba tomando una copa de cerveza y la dejó en la mesa mientras pensaba. -Si quiero ir a buscar a mi viejo, necesitaré algunas armas. Hmmm… tal vez algo de veneno de Kumungu sería útil.-

Tomó su mochila y su fiel pistola de 9mm. La jungla era un lugar peligroso y el debía estar preparado para cualquier cosa…

 **Más tarde, casi por la medianoche…**

Tommy iba caminando con una linterna por la peligrosa Selva de Kumungu, necesitaba buscar las plantas para hacer veneno para sus hongos explosivos tal como su padre lo hacía y le enseñó. Cuando encontró las plantas tomó un gran puñado y las echó a su mochila. Parecía que todo había terminado de forma fácil…

Pero siempre que algo es fácil, es muy bueno para ser cierto…

Tommy escuchó un ruido proveniente de la izquierda y sacó su pistola, apuntó con una mano sosteniendo la pistola y la otra la linterna, sabía que algo o alguien lo estaba siguiendo y seguramente era alguien peligroso.

-Muy bien! Sal de ahí antes de que te llene tus putos intestinos de plomo!- Tommy observo como unos arbustos se movieron y algo pareció saltar de allí. Era una especie de león que estaba con una armadura, llevaba un peinado de rastas y tenía cuchillas bastante largas. Era bastante rápido y una segura amenaza para el guerrillero.

El "león" apareció frente a Tommy de un salto y dijo. -Criatura inferior…-

Tommy estaba sorprendido, nunca había visto algo o a alguien así. -¿Quién carajos eres tú?-

-Soy Rengar, el mejor cazador del mundo! Y tu estas en mi territorio yordle!- Dijo él con orgullo

-Pues… déjame decirte algo Rengar, para ser un cazador tienes muy mal estilo para peinarte así, pareces una mezcla entre Bob Marley y un gato. Serás el mejor cazador en algo, porque cazando estilos eres francamente una mierda…- Tommy habló de forma sarcástica y se rio mientras seguía apuntando al Orgullo Acechante.

-Muy gracioso, veamos de que estas hecho.- Rengar saco sus armas y comenzó a correr hacia Tommy.

-Okey Marley, aquí vamos!- Tommy sacó un machete de su mochila. -Sip, siempre traigo este conmigo…- Y comenzó a correr hacía Rengar.

 **Alguien caerá y el otro vivirá…**

 **¿Quién vivirá?**


	6. ¡Esto te va a doler mas a ti que a mi!

**Capitulo 6 "Esto te va a doler mas a ti que a mi"**

Tommy y Rengar comenzaron a pelear primero usando el estilo Chicago (ósea cuerpo a cuerpo) pero al no haber un claro vencedor comienzan a usar sus armas, cada uno con su machete y cuchillas respectivamente, sin embargo Rengar tenía más fuerza y pudo romper el bloqueo de Tommy el cual se levanto rápidamente. Rengar comenzó a moverse entre la maleza mientras Tommy lo buscaba usando sus oídos agudos…

-¿Dónde estás?...- Pensaba Tommy mientras escuchaba los distintos ruidos emergentes de la jungla.

Todo parecía estar vacio hasta que… -ALLÍ ESTAS!- Y Tommy disparó su arma dándole a algo.

Rengar gritó de dolor y se rebeló que el disparo dio en uno de sus hombros, pero el cazador no se rindió y le lanzo una boleadora directamente a los pies del guerrillero.

-No jodas- Tommy trato de cortar las cuerdas con su machete pero ya era demasiado tarde porque Rengar ya estaba por sobre él.

-Ah… tienes un corazón de guerrero… creo que me lo quedare!- Rengar rio maliciosamente y comenzó a cortarle lentamente el pecho con su machete, por otra parte Tommy lo único que hacía era gritar de dolor ya que nunca le había pasado algo así, sin embargo algo así que Rengar detuviera su brutal tortura.

-Matar… devorar… adaptarse…- Se escuchó una voz extraña a lo lejos pero que parecía acercarse. Tommy aprovechó el descuido de Rengar y le disparo en un ojo.

-AGGHHHH! Mi ojo!- Rengar se quitó de Tommy y se tomó su ojo, sin embargo no se dio cuenta de que Tommy le había disparado en el ojo que ya había perdido en su combate con Kha'Zix por lo que no habría mucha perdida si se consideraba la herida. Por otra parte Tommy se escapó rápidamente del cazador y de la otra amenaza que rondaba por la jungla. Tenía que volver porque tenía unas heridas graves, pero un hospital no sería conveniente, podría traer sospechas, el guerrillero necesitaba ayuda de alguien ¿Pero quién?.

 **Más tarde…**

Tommy le estaba lanzando piedritas a la ventana de una casa mientras gritaba de forma silenciosa. -Lila! Lila!-

Lila abrió la ventana de su casa mientras daba un ligero bostezo. -¿Qué sucede?... Tommy? Que haces aquí? Son las dos de la mañana!-

Tommy se le acerco -Necesito… tu ayuda, creo que estoy herido.- El guerrillero comenzó a toser sangre lo que asusto a su amiga.

-Vale entra- Y Tommy entró por la ventana directo a la habitación de Lila donde se recostó en su cama mientras Lila buscaba un botiquín que tenía guardado.

-Vamos a ver tus heridas Tommy…- Ella le levantó la camiseta y vio que Tommy tenía una horrible herida que parecía un enorme tajo de color rojo. Ella al ver esto se llevó las manos a la boca. -Tommy! ¡¿Qué te paso?!-

-Fui a Kumungu a buscar veneno y me puse a pelear con un león, Rengar creo que se llamaba- Tommy habló entre jadeos, las heridas lo estaban afectando.

-Oh no, mis padres siempre me dijeron que él era muy peligroso! ¿Por qué te pusiste a pelear contra él?- Lila parecía estar enfadada por las decisiones de Tommy.

-Bueno, pensé que sería un buen combate, sin embargo, casi me patean el trasero.- Tommy estaba un poco avergonzado, nunca había sido derrotado de esa forma.

-Vale, quédate quieto.- Lila tomó un paño con alcohol y lo puso lentamente sobre la herida de Tommy, pero este comenzó a gritar.

-Tommy por favor cálmate, sabes que esto es por tu bien.- Lila sonaba preocupada por su amigo (y AP) por lo que Tommy optó por aguantar el dolor y dejar que el alcohol desinfectara sus heridas.

Luego de unos minutos las heridas de Tommy ya estaban limpias y Lila lo vendó lentamente. Tommy se quedó allí por un rato hasta que el agotamiento hizo que se quedara dormido en la cama de Lila y ella al verlo sintió ternura por lo que no quiso despertarlo y se acurruco cuidadosamente a su lado, quedándose dormida en poco tiempo.

 **Por la mañana…**

Lila se despertó y se levantó para ver que Tommy estaba de pie junto a ella con una mirada excéntrica de esas que solía tener.

-Tommy?- Dijo ella confundida al verlo levantado.

-Sabes Lila? Tengo algo que decirte…- Y el guerrillero se acerco lentamente.

-¿Qué pasa Tommy?- Lila comenzó a sentirse algo nerviosa.

Tommy se acerco aún más. -Bueno… tu y yo siempre hemos sido amigos, pero yo pienso que solo por ti, cada minuto que transcurre en mi vida vale la pena, si puedo mirarte y escuchar tu voz. Eres lo más valioso que tengo. En pocas palabras, te amo Lila…- Y Tommy le sonrió.

-Tommy, yo… yo también te amo!- Lila se enrojeció ya que Tommy la besó al instante. Ella por su parte respondió al beso aunque Tommy demostraba ser más dominante. Luego Lila se sintió algo caliente y comenzó a desvestirse.

Tommy le guiño un ojo. -Mmm… tan pronto nena?-

Lila lo tomó y lo tiro encima de ella. -O me lo haces o yo misma te obligare.-

Tommy no necesito ser obligado una segunda vez por lo que se desnudo rápidamente y pero luego se detuvo. -Oye Lila, no tengo ninguna protección y…-

-Me importa un bledo! Quiero hacerlo ahora!- Lila sonaba molesta y Tommy saltó a la acción.

Tommy y Lila hicieron el amor durante 15 minutos llenos de acción y placer hasta que se agotaron y se tomaron una pausa, mientras estaban acostados en la cama, Lila se acurruco en el pecho de Tommy y dijo -Es como un sueño hecho realidad.-

Tommy se rio. -Es porque si es un sueño-

 **De vuelta a la realidad…**

-¿Qué?- Y Lila abrió los ojos y vio a Tommy aún durmiendo a su lado, al parecer todo había sido un sueño lo que la desilusiono bastante. Su agitación también hizo que Tommy lentamente se despertara, estaba mejor pero aún así sus heridas le dolían bastante.

-Oye Lila ¿Estás bien? Te ves algo agitada.- Dijo Tommy con suavidad.

Lila se dio cuenta de que estaba sudando y asintió. -Si Tommy, estoy bien.-

Tommy miró a su alrededor y recordó que no estaba en su casa. -Oye Lila ¿Me quedé dormido en tu cama?-

Lila le respondió rápidamente. -Sí, te veías muy cansado y yo… no quise molestarte.-

Tommy le sonrió. -Gracias Lila, no debiste tomarte tantas molestias.- Luego el guerrillero se levantó de la cama y se puso sus botas.

-¿Te vas?- Preguntó Lila.

-Sí, tengo que avisarle a mi madre y atar unos cuantos cabos sueltos, luego me iré.- Tommy comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta principal seguido por Lila. Antes de irse Tommy la volvió a mirar y ella estaba mirando el suelo, tratando de evitar el contacto visual.

-Bueno… supongo que esto es una despedida no?- Dijo Tommy titubeando en algunas palabras.

-Si… ten cuidado Tommy, que tengas suerte buscando a Teemo.- Y ella tras dudarlo un par de veces le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Tommy levantó una ceja y sonrió. -Lo tendré, espero que mi viejo este bien, no quisiera que le pase lo mismo que le paso al tuyo. Pero bueno… supongo que estaremos en contacto.- Tommy estaba a punto de irse pero Lila lo detuvo.

-Tommy espera!- Dijo ella.

-Qué pasa?- Tommy estaba confundido.

Lila entró a su casa y rápidamente volvió con una especie de collar que tenía un amuleto. Ella se lo puso en el cuello mientras hablaba. -Mi madre me dio esto cuando cumplí los 18, dijo que protegería a cualquiera que lo llevara, quiero que lo conserves…-

Tommy miró el amuleto y luego le sonrió. -Está bien Lila, lo llevare para no olvidarte mientras este de viaje. Muchas gracias por esto y también por ayudarme con mis heridas.- Y Tommy la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo al que ella alegremente correspondió.

-Adiós…- Dijo Tommy.

-Adiós…- Respondió ella.

Sin decir más el guerrillero se fue caminando, tenía que despedirse de su madre y atender unos últimos asuntillos, ya que esto solo sería el comienzo de algo grande… muy grande…

 **"Carajo, si ese gato casi me mató me imagino que habrán cosas más fuertes que él por el mundo! Que emoción, por fin tendré peleas de verdad! Y… quien sabe? A lo mejor hay alguna que otra chica por allí. Si me lo preguntas, siempre he querido saber que se siente hacerlo con una chica alta."**

 **-Tommy**


	7. Comienza una travesia

**Capitulo 7 "Comienza una travesía"**

Tommy fue a ver de nuevo a su madre, sería la última vez que se verían antes de que el guerrillero partiera a buscar a su padre.

Tommy tocó la puerta de su madre con la mirada perdida, no pasaron más de diez segundos cuando Tristana abrió la puerta, se veía preocupada.

-Mamá ¿Estás bien?- Tommy se preocupo al instante en cuanto la vio.

-Fuiste a la jungla verdad?- Ella cruzo los brazos.

-Espera ¿Cómo sabes eso?- Tommy se sorprendió.

-Lila me llamó antes de que vinieras, dijo que te peleaste con Rengar y que casi te mata.- Ella sonaba enfadada pero preocupada al mismo tiempo.

Tommy no le respondió, solo miro hacia abajo cabizbajo, no sabía que decirle a su madre porque la cosa era seria.

Tristana suspiro. -Que quieres que te diga Tommy? Eres igual a tu padre…- Y eso hizo que Tommy la mirara algo confundido.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso mamá?-

-Tu padre… le gustaba ir a la jungla e ir a matarse con Rengar y Kha'Zix, supongo que tu caso es similar hijo.- Tristana se rio un poco tratando de alegrar su temperamento.

-Bueno… m-mamá, vengo a decirte adiós, yo voy a irme a buscarlo.- Tommy la miró de forma seria a lo que ella solo asintió lentamente.

-Hijo, tu padre te dejo algo antes de irse, se me olvido dártelo pero aquí lo tienes- Tristana fue a buscar una caja y Tommy la recibió pensando que le habría dejado su padre Teemo antes de partir a su última misión.

-Gracias mamá.- Tommy le sonrió y ella lo abrazo de forma fuerte.

-Cuídate mucho hijo.- Y ella lo apretó un poco más.

-Lo haré mamá, lo haré.- Dijo Tommy cuando finalmente se separaron. Vio que Rigo, el dragón mascota de la familia estaba allí por lo que lo llamó y este vino frente a él. Cuando Tommy lo vio que estaba más grande que hace algunos años se sorprendió. -Rigo, cuídala mucho.- Y sin decir más Tommy se despidió de su madre antes de ir a su departamento una última vez para prepararlo todo.

 **Más tarde en el apartamento de Tommy…**

-Vamos a ver que me habrá dejado mi viejo…- Tommy abrió la caja y se sorprendió al ver lo que había dentro.

-Carajos papá, si que eras chévere…- Dentro de la caja estaba el viejo uniforme del Escuadrón Omega de su padre, el cual además incluía una nueva chamarra que tenía una capucha y a Tommy simplemente le fascino.

Tommy se puso el uniforme y se puso la chamarra nueva, combinaban bastante bien, sin embargo, al verse en el espejo se emocionó. Era la imagen viva de su padre, excepto por sus ojos marrones, sus manchas de piel albina y su pequeña barba que se empezó a dejar crecer hace algunos días, se podía decir que era igual a Teemo.

Luego de verse por unos momentos Tommy comenzó a empacar lo necesario, un par de raciones, su pistola y una UZI, un cuchillo militar, granadas y hongos venenosos, el casco de su padre y varias otras cosas misceláneas. Luego de equiparse Tommy miró una vieja foto donde estaban él y su padre cuando Tommy era un joven recluta militar, se golpeó el pecho y apuntó a su padre. -Esto lo hago por ti papá!-

Tommy salió y cerró su apartamento con llave, abandono la Ciudad de Bandle en poco tiempo y comenzó a caminar donde llegaba el mar, ya que quería alejarse de la jungla lo más posible y decidió tomar otro camino.

 **Tras varias horas de caminata…**

Tommy llegó a la costa donde había una gran criatura que parecía ser un sapo gigante con traje y un sombrerito. -Mmm… a lo mejor él sabe donde podría estar mi padre.-

Tommy se le acercó por detrás y le tocó la espalda. -Eh… disculpe señor…-

-Me hablaba usted muchacho?- Tahm Kench se dio la vuelta y le sonrió de forma maliciosa.

-Eh… *glup* si… oiga ¿Para donde lleva el río?- Pregunto Tommy.

-Pues jovencito, este rio lleva directo a Aguasturbias. Yo podría llevarte allí aunque sería por un precio.- Tahm Kench se lamio los labios con su enorme lengua.

-Y de qué precio hablamos señor…-

-Kench, Tahm Kench- Dijo el Rey del Rio con su siempre presente elegancia.

-De cuánto dinero hablamos señor Kench?- Preguntó Tommy buscando sus bolsillos.

-Oh no muchacho, no es dinero lo que busco.- Tahm Kench negó con la cabeza.

-Eh… ¿Droga?- Preguntó Tommy.

-Tampoco jovencito.-

-Eh… ¿Putas?- Volvió a preguntar Tommy.

-No muchacho. Te lo diré de forma simple, yo busco comida, y de la buena, si me alimentas bien haremos un trato justo y yo te llevaré a Aguasturbias.- Dijo Tahm Kench mirándose sus anillos.

-Podemos arreglar esto con unos nuggets?- Dijo Tommy sacando unos nuggets de su mochila.

-¿Qué es eso muchacho?- Preguntó Tahm Kench confundido al ver lo que tenía Tommy.

-Oh pues, es un bocadillo hecho con carne de pollo. Debería probarlos, son muy buenos.- Y Tommy le ofreció uno el cual él tomó con su enorme mano y se lo llevó a la boca.

 **(Pongan Madame Butterfly - Maria Callas para poder hacerlo divertido)**

El sabor del pollo fue saboreado al instante por Tahm Kench, el cual abrió los ojos y puso una cara de haber comido algo del cielo. -Esto es… lo mejor que he comido en mi vida! Muchacho ¿Dónde conseguiste esto?-

-Oh pues vera, los compre en el KFC de la Ciudad de Bandle antes de irme, creo que hay uno de esos en cada ciudad, ahora tenemos un trato o no?- Dijo Tommy cruzando los brazos.

-Bien jovencito, aceptare tu oferta si me das todos tus nuggets.- Tahm Kench fue decisivo con esa respuesta.

-Agh… está bien…- Tommy le dio todos sus nuggets en una bolsita a regañadientes, pero sabía que el viaje era más conveniente, ya que no podría llegar nadando a Aguasturbias.

-Muy bien. Es hora de viajar.- Tahm Kench aplaudió.

-¿Y cómo vamos a hacerlo? No hay ningún bote.-

-No necesitamos un bote.- Y Tahm Kench se llevó a Tommy a la boca y comenzó a viajar por el mar.

 **Unos minutos más tarde en las cercanías de Aguasturbias.**

Tahm Kench emergió del mar y escupió a Tommy, el cual solo se limito a quejarse. -Pues déjeme decirle que el taxi estaba algo apestoso, la próxima vez lávate la boca.-

-No seas malagradecido, al menos no te tragué como otros. Bueno muchacho, ya cumplí mi parte del trato, nos vemos.- Y Tahm Kench volvió a desaparecer en el mar mientras que Tommy miró a sus alrededores y pudo ver un gran pueblo y un letrero **"Bienvenido a Aguasturbias"**

-Supongo que tendré que ir allí…- Tommy suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacia el pueblo.

 **Tommy ha comenzado su travesía en busca de su padre y tras hacer un trato con Tahm Kench, el Rey del Rio ha logrado llegar a Aguasturbias, un pueblo que podría ser muy peligroso para un solitario yordle viajero. Aunque Tommy sabe que puede desatar el infierno cuando quiera y donde quiera…**


	8. Típicos conflictos de taberna

**Capitulo 8 "Típicos conflictos de taberna"**

-Con que Aguasturbias eh? Pues… supongo que alguien de aquí sabrá donde estará mi padre, pero primero, necesito refrescarme la garganta.- Tommy encendió un cigarrillo y comenzó a caminar mientras fumaba. Mientras caminaba Tommy podía ver los muelles y los embarcaderos, ya sean pandillas de piratas o borrachos, todo le daba a Tommy una sensación de inseguridad. El yordle encapuchado siguió caminando hasta que encontró una taberna local y sin dudarlo entró mientras se sacaba la capucha.

Cuando Tommy entró captó la atención de casi todos los presentes, pero él no les prestó atención y se dirigió a la barra sentándose en un taburete.

-¿Qué te sirvo muchacho?- Preguntó el hombre encargado de la barra mientras limpiaba una jarra con un paño.

Tommy no lo miro y apago su cigarrillo en un cenicero cercano. -Dame una birra.-

El hombre le sirvió a Tommy una jarra helada de cerveza y este le dio unas monedas. -Quédate con el cambio.- Y comenzó a beber para pasar la sed, sin embargo su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida cuando un hombre que tenía cara de ser miembro de la pandilla de algún pirata comenzó a molestar a nuestro amigo.

-No sabía que las ratas bebían.- Y luego de esto el bocón se rio, sin embargo a Tommy no le hizo ninguna gracia, por lo que el dejo su bebida y suspiro.

-Fíjate que yo no sabía que podías hablar español, pensé que eras un simio al principio porque si que pareces un idiota.- Tommy no lo miro y volvió a tomar un trago de su cerveza mientras los demás presentes lo vitoreaban al haberle parado los carros al hablador.

El hombre hizo un amago de querer golpear a Tommy pero este reacciono rápido y tomó una botella de la barra que le rompió en la cabeza en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La gente vitoreo al yordle mientras el humillado bocón se levantó y lo amenazó. -El capitán Gangplank se enterara de esto!-

Tommy lo miró sin mostrar señales de estar intimidado. -Pues dile a Gangplank que si quiere se puede meter una coliflor china por el culo!- Y el otro sin más que decir se fue con la cabeza destrozada de un botellazo y mucha humillación.

Tommy sacó un billete y lo dejo en la barra. -Esto debería pagar esa botella que rompí.- Y el encargado de la barra lo tomó asintiendo lentamente.

-Hey- Dijo una voz femenina.

Tommy se volteó para ver a una mujer pelirroja, tenía una vestimenta algo extravagante, llevaba dos pistolas pero lo que más le llamaba la atención al guerrillero era su generoso escote y curvas.

-Eh… ¿Pasa algo?- Dijo Tommy.

-Porque un yordle vendría a meterse con Gangplank?- Miss Fortune miro con curiosidad al guerrillero.

-En primera, yo no empecé, fue el otro tarado y en segunda ¿Quién coño es Gangplank?- Tommy había terminado su cerveza y levantó una ceja de forma seria.

-Ay cariño, me tardaría mucho para explicártelo.- Miss Fortune se rio y suspiro.

-Creo que podría escuchar… Camarero! Póngame dos cervezas mas, una para mí y otra para la dama!- Tommy le guiño un ojo. -Adelante, soy todo oídos, soy Tommy por cierto.-

-Sarah, Sarah Fortune pero me dicen Miss Fortune, la Cazarrecompensas.- Ella se sentó a su lado.

-Déjeme decirle señorita Fortune que es un placer.- Tommy se comenzó a beber una segunda jarra.

Miss Fortune le contó toda su historia (o más bien rivalidad) con Gangplank a Tommy el cual se sorprendió al escuchar como el pirata asesinó a su madre cuando era joven y todo su camino de venganza hasta la situación actual de Aguasturbias.

-Ya veo, por lo visto Gangplank es el típico verga chica que necesita llamar la atención de forma desesperada por que el hijo de perra no tiene nada mejor que hacer. Si, conozco a muchos tipos de esa calaña.- Tommy no se guardo nada para expresar su opinión el Azote de los Mares.

-Creo que el tipo al que le rompiste la botella era miembro de su tripulación y seguramente el vendrá a buscar venganza por la agresión.- Miss Fortune sonó bastante seria.

-¿Y debería preocuparme por qué un abuelo se moleste conmigo?- Tommy le estaba mirando el pecho, algo de lo que ella se dio cuenta.

-Disculpa, mis ojos están mas arriba.- La cazarrecompensas cruzo los brazos y Tommy miro hacia arriba de inmediato.

-Lo siento, ¿Qué decías?-

-Deberías preocuparte, Gangplank es alguien peligroso, pero no te alarmes Tommy, ya que te declaraste enemigo público de Gangplank puedes ser parte de mi grupo para ir en su contra.-

Tommy lo pensó por un momento. -Como sería mi vida si fuera un pirata…-

 **Tommy estaba vestido con una camisa a rayas y un parche en el ojo, estaba bailando con una jarra de ron en la mano mientras cantaba. -Laralalalala soy un pirata!-**

-Eh… está bien si soy compañero de medio tiempo? Ya sabes Sarah, solo ir a pegar los balazos e irme.- Tommy la miro con algo de incertidumbre.

-Creo que podría estar bien con eso.- Miss Fortune le sonrió y le guiño un ojo.

-Vale, supongo que podría rentar una habitación aquí para pasar la noche pero no creo que me alcance el dinero.- Tommy se busco los bolsillos pero no tenía mucho.

-Puedes ganar dinero jugando al póquer en esa mesa, sin embargo no creo que puedas ganarle a Twisted Fate.- Miss Fortune señaló una mesa donde estaban Twisted Fate, Graves y otras personas.

-Nunca he jugado al póquer Sarah, sin embargo como solía decir mi abuelo "el que no arriesga no gana".- Tommy tomó unos cuantos billetes de su bolsillo y se dirigió a la mesa, donde justamente había un puesto vacio donde él se sentó. Miss Fortune lo siguió para poder ver cómo le iba su nuevo amigo en el póquer.

Tommy puso su dinero en la mesa y dijo. -Eh… apuesto todo mi dinero… aunque nunca he jugado…-

Un hombre le dio a Tommy sus cartas mientras Fate, Graves y el otro miraban sus cartas.

-Mmm… todo está en las cartas, pero esta baraja no es para mí, paso.- Dijo Twisted Fate con su confianza de siempre.

-Paso.- Dijo Graves tirando un poco de ceniza de su puro.

-Yo también.- Dijo el otro desconocido y miró a Tommy. -Es tu turno yordle.-

Tommy miró sus cartas, pensó por un momento pero se rindió. -Eh… yo… creo que voy a terminar el turno.- Y Tommy dejo sus cartas en la mesa sorprendiendo a todos, incluyendo a Twisted Fate.

-Póker y gana el yordle!- Dijo el repartidor. Tommy había ganado ya que su baraja tenía cuatro A's y un ocho de tréboles, y el repartidor le dio a Tommy un montón de dinero.

-Gane? Carajo este debe ser mi día de suerte!- Tommy tomó todo el dinero y se retiro de la mesa, mientras que a Graves se le había caído el cigarrillo de lo boquiabierto y Twisted Fate estaba con los ojos abiertos ya que nunca nadie le había ganado de esa forma.

 **"Joder, vaya suerte la mía, acabo de llegar a Aguasturbias y ya soy enemigo y aliado de dos piratas, no puedo negar que Sarah esta buena aunque no podría decir lo mismo de su… vestimenta. Al menos pude llenarme con algo de dinero, aunque ahora tendré que tratar de sobrevivir a estos conflictos internos de la ciudad. ¿Cuánto apuestas a que me la puedo llevar a la cama después de todo?"**

 **-Tommy**


	9. Al abordaje!

**Capitulo 9 "Al abordaje!"**

 **"Hoy día Sarah me dijo que tenía un plan, creo que planea matar a Gangplank o algo así, ya lo descubriré mas lueguito, espero que mi padre este bien. Yo desde luego que no lo estoy… necesito sexo"**

 **-Tommy**

Miss Fortune estaba reunida con su pandilla de piratas y junto a ellos estaba Tommy, la cazarrecompensas estaba planeando un ataque masivo contra las fuerzas de Gangplank que probablemente lo dejarían sin carrera criminal por un buen buen buen buen buen buen rato.

-Bien, entonces cuando Guybrush dé la señal, ustedes abordaran el barco de Gangplank, yo y Tommy los seguiremos de cerca, nos deshacemos de Gangplank y luego nos vamos de parranda!- Todos los marineros se animaron al escuchar esto. Tommy por su parte, estaba viendo cuantas municiones tenía para sus armas.

 **Más tarde en ese mismo día en el barco de Gangplank que estaba atado en los muelles…**

Gangplank estaba sentado pelando una naranja ante un par de miembros de su tripulación, no se veía contento.

-Así que un muchachito recién llegado esta insultándome eh? Pues supongo que los tiburones estarán hambrientos por algo de carne fresca… Lo quiero muerto, ojala destripado y…- El Azote de los Mares fue interrumpido por un ruido semejante a un disparo proveniente del exterior.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Gangplank se levantó de su silla y miró a sus marineros. De pronto uno entro de forma frenética y parecía estar bastante asustado.

-Capitán! Nos atacan!- Exclamó el marinero.

Gangplank se puso furioso. -No se queden allí parados montón de cobardes! Vamos a defender nuestro barco!- Y Gangplank salió con su pistola y su sable seguido por su tripulación, cuando vio quien era él o la organizante del ataque se puso más furioso que antes. -Maldita piltrafa…-

 **(Para tener un ambiente de combate mucho mejor pongan Rollin -Limp Bizkit)**

-VAMOS!- Gritó Guybrush y todos los marineros de la pandilla de Miss Fortune abordaron el barco de Gangplank y comenzaron a darse a balazos con los demás, sin embargo los marineros de Gangplank eran los que caían más rápido a causa de la balacera ante la mirada enrabietada de este, el cual estaba escondiéndose en una habitación.

Por su parte Miss Fortune avanzó junto con Tommy por la cubierta matando a varios piratas antes de abrirse paso a la oficina donde se suponía que debería estar Gangplank, Tommy se detuvo. -Ve tu, yo te cubro.-

Miss Fortune asintió y entró, pero no había nadie, sin embargo Gangplank la atacó por la espalda y tiró sus pistolas al suelo. -Vaya vaya Sarah, quien iba a pensar que tu ataque iría a terminar de esta forma?- El pirata sonrió de forma maliciosa.

Gangplank estaba apuntando a Miss Fortune con su pistola, aparentemente las tensiones entre ambos llegaron a su punto más álgido y ambos sabían que esto debía terminar de una vez por todas. Gangplank volvió a tomar la palabra. -Hay botines que no valen la pena Fortune. Tu madre no entendió eso y se convirtió en carne para mantarrayas, es una pena que tu vayas a terminar de la misma forma. Jeje, esa sonrisa no te librara de la muerte Fortune.- Pero cuando Gangplank estaba a punto de jalar su gatillo se quedo helado al recibir un disparo en su mano que hizo que su pistola cayera al suelo y otro en el estomago, que hizo que cayera sobre sus rodillas y comenzara a toser sangre de forma pesada.

-Tal vez su sonrisa no la salvara de la muerte, pero yo sí!- Tommy había llegado justo a tiempo y le dio una patada a Gangplank en el rostro, lo que hizo que cayera al suelo. -Tarado…- Susurró Tommy y luego el guerrillero miro a Miss Fortune. -¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, gracias Tommy.- Ella le sonrió de forma aliviada y tomó a Tommy en sus brazos. El guerrillero se quedo de piedra cuando ella le dio un gran beso en los labios. Cuando ella lo bajo al suelo, este estaba mirándola rojo como un tomate.

-Considéralo como un agradecimiento por haberme salvado.- Ella le guiñó un ojo y Tommy lentamente asintió. Este le pasó sus pistolas y señaló a Gangplank, el cual todavía estaba noqueado en el suelo. -Y… ¿Qué vas a hacer con el abuelo?-

-Haré que pague por todo el daño que hizo. Pero yo no lo haré, Fizz se encargara de eso.- Ella sonó sería a lo que Tommy con una expresión de querer preguntar algo.

-¿Qué harás con el barco?-

Sarah le sonrió y giro las pistolas con sus manos. -Me lo quedaré…-

Tommy se rió. -Eres una chica ambiciosa Sarah…-

-Sí, lo sé.- Ella y Tommy se retiraron mientras los hombres de Sarah tomaban al noqueado Gangplank, el ataque había sido un éxito.

 **Esa noche…**

El ambiente en la taberna estaba lleno de alegría y fiesta, los marineros estaban embriagándose en cerveza y ron, mientras que Tommy y Miss Fortune estaban en un sitio más alejado.

-Así que eres el hijo de Teemo…- Miss Fortune estaba ligeramente sorprendida.

-Sí, estoy buscando a mi padre, pero no sé donde puede estar. Vine aquí pensando que podría estar aquí pero al parecer no hay señales. Creo que esta noche me iré para seguir buscándolo en algún otro lugar. ¿Cuál es el siguiente pueblo Sarah?- Tommy bebió un poco de su copa de ron.

-Bueno… si viajas más al norte llegaras a las islas de Jonia, a lo mejor Teemo podría estar allí.-

-Supongo que tendré que prepararme para seguir viajando.- Tommy iba a levantarse pero luego miro a Miss Fortune. -Oye Sarah, aún me debes algo.-

Miss Fortune lo miro confundida. -¿Qué cosa te debo?-

Tommy le guiño un ojo. -Bueno, digamos que si te salvé la vida y te ayude a deshacerte de Gangplank, digamos que yo merezco mucho más que un simple calugazo, si sabes a lo que me refiero.- Tommy se aclaró la garganta en las últimas palabras.

Miss Fortune suspiro. -Está bien Tommy. Tu ganas. Ven conmigo, hay un motel no muy lejos de aquí, creo que te lo mereces después de todo. Pero solo sera un rato.- Ella lo señaló de forma seria y luego se levantó por lo que Tommy comenzó a seguirla. El guerrillero se froto las manos, estaba excitado, probablemente esta sería una de los mejores noches de su vida. -No te arrepentirás muñeca. Nunca deberías subestimar a un yordle es las artes de la cama…-

 **"Así que las islas de Jonia. Creo que me hablaron de ella, me contaron que era como una isla japonesa o algo por el estilo. Por ahora tratare de disfrutar la noche. Espero que no sea tan difícil hacerlo con una humana. Mientras tanto, ustedes muéranse de envidia perros!"**

 **-Tommy**


	10. Camino marítimo hacia Jonia

**Capitulo 10 "Camino marítimo hacia Jonia"**

-Así que… ¿Cómo llegó a Jonia?- Tommy miró el bote que había conseguido para viajar a Jonia y luego a Nami.

-A lo mucho es bastante simple, solo sigue el camino que mis mareas han creado para ti.- Ella señaló un camino en el mar que hacía parecer que estuviera iluminado con la luz de la misma luna.

-Oh vaya, ahora veo… bueno, gracias Nami.- Tommy le sonrió y tomó su mochila, pero antes tenía algo que hacer. El guerrillero encontró un teléfono publico que aún funcionaba, insertó una moneda en la ranura y marcó un numero. Espero por unos momentos…

Alguien contesto. -Hola?-

-Hola Lila, este es tu amigo Tommy- Dijo Tommy alegre.

-Tommy! Hola- Lila se alegró al instante en el que escucho la voz de su mejor amigo. (y AP)

-Eh… ¿Cómo has estado?- Preguntó Tommy mientras jugaba con el cordón del teléfono.

-Yo muy bien Tommy… ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te ha ido?- Preguntó Lila.

-Bueno… llegué a Aguasturbias pero mi padre no estaba allí, así que hoy viajo a Jonia, a lo mejor puede estar allí.- Tommy habló algo decepcionado pero luego recupero algo de ánimo.

-Vaya Tommy, deberías ir con cuidado, mi padre me dijo que en Jonia hay una especie de guerra entre dos clanes ninjas.- Lila sonó algo preocupada.

-Lila cálmate, estaré bien. Pero ahora tengo que colgar, se me va a acabar el tiempo y no tengo más cambio para seguir hablando, por favor saluda a mi madre y dile que la quiero y que estoy bien.-

-Lo haré Tommy, lo haré.-

-Muchas gracias Lila. Por mucho tiempo hemos sido amigos, pero todo lo que has hecho por mí ha sido tan especial que de seguro te considero como si fueses mi hermana. Muchas gracias por estar a mi lado en las buenas y en las malas. Pero ahora, t-tengo que irme. Cuídate.- Tommy terminó de hablar algo emocionado.

Pero Lila no gusto mucho que Tommy la considerara como una hermana para él. Por lo que sonó algo desanimada. -Adiós…-

Tommy colgó, ya era hora de dejar Aguasturbias y partir hacia Jonia, aún tenía una misión que cumplir…

 **Varias horas más tarde…**

Tommy iba en su bote hacia Jonia, ya era de noche pero el camino de Nami seguía iluminando el mar, por lo que Tommy podía tener una pista clara de adonde se dirigía, sin embargo al estar viajando por mucho tiempo se quedo dormido…

 ***sueño de Tommy***

 _Tommy apenas tenía 15 años y había salido con su padre a caminar por los bosques y las colinas. En un momento ambos subieron hasta la cima de la colina más alta y pudieron ver una hermosa vista._

 _-Linda vista no crees Tommy?- Le preguntó Teemo a su hijo._

 _-Si papá, es preciosa.- Respondió Tommy mirando el paisaje. Ambos yordles se quedaron mirando el paisaje por un momento hasta que Teemo rompió el silencio._

 _-Mírate Tommy, cuanto has crecido. Sabes que yo y tu madre te queremos más que a nada. A pesar que a veces te llame la atención y te niegue algunas cosas, todo lo que hago es por tu bienestar. Soy muy feliz de tenerte como mi hijo y siempre estaré a tu lado para cuidarte.-_

 _-Papá…- Tommy le sonrió algo avergonzado._

 _-Espera dejame terminar, tu eres la razón por la cual tu madre y yo queremos salir adelante, para ser mejores en la vida. Seguramente, algún día tu y yo tendremos que separarnos para que hagas tu vida, pero siempre estaré pendiente de ti. Te quiero hijo.- Teemo miró a su hijo con algunas lagrimas brotando se sus ojos._

 _Tommy también estaba con lagrimas brotando y abrazó a su padre. -Yo también te quiero viejo, siempre nos cuidaremos los traseros…-_

 ***Fin del sueño* Y mientras tanto en la Ciudad de Bandle…**

Tristana había recibido la llamada de Lila, la cual le había dicho que Tommy estaba bien lo cual la tranquilizó un poco. Fue a su habitación y tomó una fotografía, en la que salían ella, Tommy (un poco más pequeño) y Teemo. Ella sonrió y sintió como comenzaron a brotarle lagrimas por sus ojos. Tristana salió al porche de su casa y miró a la luna brillante en medio de la noche oscura.

-Tommy, siento en mi corazón que este viaje va a ser muy bueno para ti. Siempre pensaré en ti hijo. Me llena de felicidad el ponerme a pensar en todos los sitios y las cosas que vas a conocer. Tu partida me hace sentir un vacío en mi corazón pero me consuela mucho saber que será una oportunidad para ti. Recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando eras un niño y yo te cuidaba y te mostraba el mundo, ahora estas solo y sé que vivirás muchas experiencias nuevas, espero que pongas en práctica todo lo que has aprendido en casa conmigo y con Teemo, me llenas de orgullo. Recuerdo que desde tu niñez has mostrado ser una persona independiente, por eso te gusta tanto explorar y conocer nuevos lugares y culturas pero no olvides cuidarte mucho y ser muy precavido, justo como era tu padre. No importa que tan lejos vayas a estar, mi corazón siempre estará contigo y anhelará el día de tu regreso, que tengas mucha suerte en tu viaje hijo.- Luego de esto Tristana se quedo en silencio por un momento limpiándose sus lagrimas y luego entro en la casa. Rigo (el cual esta tan grande como un Charizard) se le acercó y ella le sonrió.

-No te preocupes Rigo, Tommy estará bien, lo sé…- Y ella abrazó a su dragón.

 **De vuelta al botecito…**

Tommy sintió algo, en medio de su sueño sintió varias emociones mezcladas de felicidad y nostalgia. Eso hizo que mientras dormía estuviera sonriendo todo el viaje. Se sentía bastante seguro en estos momentos…

 **Ya en la mañana…**

El bote de Tommy había tocado tierra y cuando el guerrillero se levantó se tropezó y cayó de cara en la arena, luego de levantar la cabeza se dio cuenta de que había llegado a su siguiente destino, **había llegado a Jonia.**

 **"Pues déjame decirte que Jonia parece una isla… eh… como decírtelo de forma sencilla? No lo sé… parece un maldito archipiélago japonés! Y sobre los ninjas… francamente los encuentro algo gays. Sobre todo esos que usan trajes negros y con lentejuelas, eso sí es ser bastante gay. (Si es que quieres saber mi opinión claramente)"**

 **-Tommy.**


	11. Un guerrillero llega a Jonia

**Capitulo 11 "Un guerrillero llega a Jonia"**

-Bien… estoy en las costas de Jonia y no se adonde demonios voy a ir… ugh… este fanfic cada vez tiene menos sentido…- Tommy se quejó y comenzó a mirar a todos lados.

-Eh… autor ¿Por dónde es el camino para seguir la historia?- Me preguntó Tommy.

Yo le señale un camino por lo que parecía ser un bosque. El guerrillero solo avanzo de mala gana. Cuando iba caminando se detuvo a contemplar el paisaje, habían varios templos y monasterios por el lugar, así que había mucho por donde buscar. Pero los pensamientos de Tommy fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho a alguien aclarándose la garganta.

Tommy volvió a la realidad y miró hacia la voz y vio a nadie más y nadie menos que Ahri, ella lo miró con curiosidad con sus orejas que sobresalían entre su cabello y sus nueve colas flotando sin rumbo mientras ella observaba al joven yordle con sus ojos color miel de forma curiosa y también seductora.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- Preguntó Tommy a la mujer zorro.

-Sí, me preguntaba si estabas buscando unas horas de pasión?- Ella le ronroneó de forma seductora, sin embargo fracasó en su intento.

-Ummm… nope.- Tommy simplemente se alejo y siguió su camino.

Ahri estaba sin habla, sus encantos habían FALLADO?. Bueno, a lo mejor no le puso mucho empeño, así que intentó de nuevo.

-Vamos ¿No confías en mi? ¿No confías en la vieja Ahri?- Ella trató de seducir a Tommy con más ganas.

-Todavía no y si estas vieja mucho menos abuelita, nos vemos.- El guerrillero sabía que eso iba a atraer aún más su atención.

Ahri apretó sus puños y dio un pisotón de rabia. -No lo entiendo, como es que ese enano es inmune?- Pensó consigo misma.

Ella tenía un último truco bajo la manga, no quería usarlo pero estaba desesperada, por lo que corrió delante de Tommy y le bloqueó el paso. -Ni siquiera quieres tocarme al menos?- Ella le preguntó mientras le mostraba su escote.

-Mmm no, no realmente, por cierto has oído hablar de los sujetadores? Es lo más nuevo en estos días.- Dijo Tommy y Ahri resopló con rabia.

-No lo entiendo! ¿Cómo diablos estas resistiéndote a mi? ¿Eres gay como Taric o algo así?- Ella le preguntó frustrada.

-En realidad no. Conozco a las de tu tipo. Por si no lo sabes me tiré a una estrella porno de mi ciudad cuando cumplí los 19. Simplemente la seducción no funciona conmigo muñeca. Tal vez luego.- Tommy siguió su camino dejando a Ahri completamente frustrada.

 **Más tarde, por el mismo caminito.**

Tommy iba comiendo algo de las raciones que llevaba en su mochila, sin embargo se detuvo cuando vio a un enmascarado apuntándole con una pistola.

-Tú! Tu serás perfecto para mi próxima obra!- Jhin señaló con sus armas a Tommy.

-Que carajos hace anonymous aquí?- Pensó Tommy antes de sacar su UZI lentamente. Miró a Jhin de forma desafiante. -¿Y qué pasa si no quiero actuar en tu obra?-

-Entonces contemplaras lo que es la belleza…- Y luego de eso Jhin se saco su máscara y comenzó a reírse.

-Este wey esta con la chancleta suelta…- Pensó Tommy.

Jhin comenzó a disparar con su cañón de mano, bala por bala, sin embargo Tommy fue capaz de esquivarlas todas. Sin embargo luego del cuarto disparo, el Virtuoso comenzó a tener problemas con su arma.

-Ay… malditas balas!- Jhin sacó cuatro balas y las puso en el cargador, sin embargo todas se cayeron. -Ay maldición! Dame un minuto...- Jhin se tardó mucho y Tommy se le acercó lentamente sin que este se diera cuenta.

-Ahora sí!- Jhin finalmente había cargado su arma, sin embargo Tommy había desaparecido.

-¿Dónde se AGHHHHHHH!- Antes de reaccionar, Tommy le pego un puñetazo directamente en la entrepierna, lo que hizo que Jhin cayera al suelo y comenzara a retorcerse de dolor por el golpe que le dieron en su "amigo especial."

-Me diste justo en el pequeño Jhin! Maldito seas!- Jhin se quejo mientras seguía retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo. Por su parte Tommy solo se limito a guardar su UZI y seguir su camino tan tranquilo como siempre mientras silbaba una canción.

 **Otro poquito más tarde…**

Tommy se había quedado sin raciones, sin embargo cuando miró a sus alrededores pudo ver a una pareja con lo que parecía ser una canasta de picnic. Ambos estaban riendo, al parecer estaban disfrutando el día. El hombre tenía el pelo largo y estaba vestido de azul mientras que la mujer tenía el pelo blanco y estaba con una especie de armadura marrón.

El guerrillero sabía que si era listo, podría escabullirse y tomar la canasta sin ser descubierto ni por el hombre ni por la chica. Se acerco de puntitas muy lentamente y tomó rápidamente la canasta. Sin embargo cuando se dio la vuelta para irse…

-Ejem…- Dijo el hombre tosiendo.

-*Glup*- Tommy tragó saliva y se dio la vuelta lentamente para verse cara a cara con Yasuo.

-ENFRENTA AL VIENTO!-

Tommy se arregló el cabello y la capucha. -Eh… hola?-

-Dios Mío! Qué lindo!- Riven gritó y le comenzó a apretar las mejillas.

Tommy se libró del agarre. -Miren, allí esta Marcianito bailando cumbia!- El señaló lo que hizo que tanto Yasuo y Riven miraran hacía allá.

Tommy aprovecho su mentira y salió corriendo con la canasta tan rápido como alma que se la lleva el diablo.

 **Luego de una larga caminata…**

Tommy llegó a un gran edificio, vio en un cartel que decía "PLACIDIUM" y pudo ver a varias personas reunidas. Habían tres ninjas, uno hombre, una mujer y otro que parecía ser un niño. También había un monje que llevaba una venda roja en sus ojos. Y a lo lejos un espadachín con unas gafas extrañas enseñándole a un mono antropomórfico sus técnicas.

 **(Para hacer la escena mucho mejor. Pongan The Rising Sun - Shinsuke Nakamura)**

-INTRUSO!- Gritó alguien y todos miraron hacía donde estaba Tommy el cual estaba entrando por la entrada del Placidium.

-Ay mierda...- Tommy suspiró al ver como todos se ponían en posición de combate.

 **"Vamos a ser claros, yo no tenía ganas de sexo asi que la zorrita se puede guardar su pastel para otro que lo quiera. En cuanto al enmascarado es un llorón, a mi una vez me pegaron un pelotazo en las pelotas y eso si dolió carajo. En cuanto al picnic, ese loco casi me arruina el peinado con su grito y si la otra señorita quería pellizcar algo que se compre un gato. Y ahora voy a pelear contra ninjas y espadachines. Ugh… esto me pasa por venir a islas japonesas."**

 **-Tommy**


	12. Tommy y los ninjas

**Capitulo 12 "Tommy y los ninjas…"**

Tommy se puso su capucha, sacó sus UZI y apuntó a todos los presentes en el exterior del Placidium mientras se acercaban lentamente. -Vamo a calmarno. Yo vengo en son de paz pero si quieren que sea de la manera mala no tendré problemas en hacerlo así.- Pero antes de que Tommy pudiera seguir hablando, Lee Sin se le acerco por detrás y le dio un golpe resonante en el cuello, lo que hizo que el guerrillero cayera al suelo noqueado.

 ***sueños locos de Tommy***

 _Tommy se encontraba en la playa bailando en medio de paletas y helados con ojos y piernas al ritmo de la canción "Sugar Sugar" de The Archies. Sin embargo los helados y las paletas se derritieron al mismo tiempo que la canción se detuvo y Tommy lentamente se acercó a una luz que cada segundo se hizo más brillante hasta que tuvo que cerrar los ojos._

 ***fin del sueño loco***

Tommy despertó en una pequeña cama y mirando a sus alrededores pudo ver a los tres ninjas mencionados frente a él, pero Tommy aún seguía algo adolorido por el golpe que le dieron en el cuello. Se toqueteo los bolsillos rápidamente y se dio cuenta de que sus cosas no estaban donde deberían estar.

-Ugh… ¿Qué paso?- Tommy se tomó su cabeza, ya que aún le dolía.

-Miren, despertó.- Kennen avisó a Akali y Shen los cuales estaban distraídos charlando. Los tres se acercaron hacia Tommy el cual solo los observo, ya que él guerrillero sabía que pelear sería algo tonto ya que no podría solo contra tres y mucho menos desarmado.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó Shen tan frio como siempre.

-Como una prostituta en una iglesia…- Tommy se rascó la cabeza y los volvió a mirar.

Kennen observo su rostro y sus rasgos con algo de curiosidad. -Teemo?-

-No, no soy Teemo, soy su hijo Tommy…- Tommy se dio cuenta de que ese ninja conocía a su padre y lo señalo. -Oye espérate tantito ¿Conoces a mi padre?-

-Oh… veo que la máscara debe estar confundiéndote…- Kennen se quitó su máscara y así Tommy pudo ver que era uno de los de su especie.

-Un yordle ninja? Eso sí que es gay…- Dijo Tommy en voz baja.

Kennen sostuvo su máscara. -Si Tommy, conocí a tu padre, éramos rivales a la hora de echar carreras.-

-Vaya… ¿Y a que se debe la visita médica a este servidor?

-Discúlpanos, pensábamos que eras un espía de Zed.- Akali lo miró mientras hablaba.

-¿Quién coño es Zed?- Tommy preguntó y Shen bajo un poco la cabeza al escuchar eso.

El Ojo del Crepúsculo suspiro. -Bueno… Zed es un ninja que traiciono a nuestra orden usando las artes marciales prohibidas de la sombra, mató a mi padre y diezmo a la antigua orden ninja, ahora el solo quiere que todos nos abracemos a las sombras y…-

-NOS ATACAN!- Un gritó de Wukong se escuchó en el exterior y Tommy miró a los ninjas.

-Supongo que alguien vino a saludar… ¿Necesitan ayuda?- Al guerrillero se le comenzó a formar una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios.

-Si…- Kennen asintió y volvió a ponerse su máscara.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde dejaron mis cosas?- Tommy preguntó con una mirada de querer cuestionar los motivos de la desaparición de sus objetos.

-Están en esa bolsa, pero date prisa.- Akali le señaló una bolsa y salió a toda prisa seguida por Shen y Kennen.

Tommy saco su mochila, y salió armado con sus UZI hacia el exterior, aunque se impresionó bastante al ver lo que estaba pasando. Montones y montones de ninjas vestidos con trajes oscuros estaban peleando contra Shen, Akali, Kennen, Lee Sin, Maestro Yi, Wukong, Karma, Jax e Irelia. A lo lejos había un ninja que parecía ser el jefe de la orden oscura y a su lado estaba una mujer que emanaba energía de su cuerpo.

 **Desde lejitos…**

-Debo admitirlo Syndra, este plan fue… oscuro!.- Zed levantó sus brazos de forma malévola y comenzó a reírse de esa forma tan insoportable como siempre.

-Porque oscuro Zed? No debería ser brillante?- Syndra lo miro confundida.

-Eh… bueno… yo soy un ninja de las sombras y por eso odio lo brillante. Tú me entiendes…- Zed jugó con sus dedos y se enrojeció un poco.

-Creo que tus ninjas no duraran mucho Zed.- Syndra señaló hacia el campo de batalla.

-¿Por qué dices eso Syndra?- Zed la miro confundido y enojado al mismo tiempo.

-Porque ese enano de allí los está pulverizando.- Y eso hizo que Zed mirara furioso a aquel chico que estaba masacrando a los ninjas…

 **Punto de vista de la pelea de forma más cercana…**

-MUERANSE PUTOOOOOS!- Tommy disparo a metrallazo limpio y mató a más de 20 ninjas ya sea disparando ráfagas rectas, triangulares o circulares. Mientras el guerrillero disparaba con sus metralletas, los demás atacaban ya sea a punta de espadas (Shen, Irelia, Maestro Yi), energía eléctrica (Kennen), magia (Karma) o misceláneos (Karma, Jax, Akali, Wukong). Sin embargo todos juntos en equipo eran una fuerza imparable y eso hizo que Zed y Syndra se retiraran del lugar, ya que sabían que quedarse allí era muy mala idea.

-Esto no ha terminado! Volveré! Volveré mas fuerte y con mas ninjas!- Zed gritó agitando sus brazos mientras se retiraba con Syndra.

-Ya cállate…- Syndra le gruñó y Zed se quedo callado mirando al suelo.

 **De vuelta con Tommy.**

Tommy se quedo limpiando la punta de sus metralletas mientras que los demás presentes estaban tomándose un respiro luego de tal pelea estilo Chicago.

-Bien peleado amigo.- Kennen le dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro a Tommy.

-No fue nada…- Respondió Tommy sin mirarlo. -Aún así sigo pensando que los ninjas son bastante gays.- Pensó el guerrillero.

Karma se acerco a Tommy seguida por los demás. -En nombre de todos queremos agradecerte por habernos ayudado a defender el Placidium, si hay algo que necesites solo tienes que decirlo Tommy.-

Tommy miró a la mujer y comenzó a pensar. -De hecho… señora?-

-Karma.-

-Señora Karma, creo que me gustaría algo de entrenamiento en artes marciales y defensa personal, vi que algunos tienen unos movimientos bastante molones y me gustaría aprenderlos.- Tommy se guardo sus metralletas mientras hablaba dando su petición.

-Muy bien, Lee Sin ¿Podrías ayudar a nuestro amigo?- Karma miro a Lee Sin el cual estaba cerca de ella.

-No tendré problema en entrenar al muchacho. Sin embargo deberá aprender disciplina.- Lee Sin hizo sus típicos movimientos de monje.

-Bueno… por mi está bien.- Tommy suspiro.

-Vamos adentro, a lo mejor podemos comer algo.- Karma sugirió y todos aceptaron y mientras se dirigían adentro pensaron en que comer.

-Creo que comeré sushi.- Dijo Akali.

Shen lo pensó por unos momentos. -Sabes Akali? Creo que comer sushi no suena tan mal.-

-Y-yo quiero papas fritas.- Gritó Kennen.

-Mmm… me vendría bien algo de carne y alguna que otra cerveza, si es que hay aquí.- Dijo Tommy mientras seguía a los demás.

-Supongo que tu querrás bananas ¿No pupilo?- Maestro Yi le preguntó a Wukong.

-Cállate Yi…- Dijo Wukong algo ofendido…

 **"La sociedad de las sombras maniáticas de Jonia vino a atacar el Placidium, sin embargo aquí estaba el valiente Tommy para defender a los tipos buenos, pero por ahora voy a comer, a relajarme un poco y aprender algunos movimientos del cieguito. No te desesperes viejo, me tardaré un poco más de la cuenta pero JURO que te voy a encontrar.**

 **Aún así los ninjas me parecen gays, pero un ninja yordle? Ósea que mas sigue? La tía Poppy siendo una guardiana del espacio? O mi mamá siendo bruja y entrenadora de dragones al mismo tiempo? Este mundo cada día pierde más su cabeza. Definitivamente debo dejar de fumar tantos hongos."**

 **-Tommy**


	13. Entrenamiento con Lee Sin

**Capitulo 13 "Entrenamiento con Lee Sin"**

Tommy estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama cuando despertó al sentir que alguien le arrojó agua en el rostro.

-Órale… quien es el menso que está echando aguas?!- Tommy murmuro enojado y abrió los ojos para ver a Lee Sin frente a él.

-Muchacho, es hora de tu entrenamiento.- Lee Sin respondió tan calmado como siempre.

-A las 6 de la mañana? En serio?- Tommy se quejo al tener que levantarse tan temprano.

-Sí, ahora ven.- Lee Sin lo tomó del pelo y se lo llevo consigo.

 **Unos minutos más tarde…**

Tommy estaba vestido con una ropa de entrenamiento parecida a la que usaba Daniel-San (el protagonista de las películas de Karate Kid de los 80). Lee Sin lo llevó al exterior a un pequeño campo de entrenamiento preparado para Tommy, en el cual habían algunos muñecos de heno y algunas armas de cuerpo a cuerpo entre otras cosas.

-Bien Tommy, vamos a ver qué puedes hacer. Quiero que me ataques con todo lo que puedas.- Lee Sin fue claro en su pedido y Tommy lo miro confundido.

-Estás seguro Lee? Es que… ya sabes no quisiera darte un golpe fuerte y hacerte daño.- Tommy levantó los puños a regañadientes.

-No te preocupes muchacho, he sufrido cosas peores que los golpes de un enano.- Lee Sin dijo eso claramente para provocarlo.

-Enano? Ahora veras!- Tommy comenzó a lanzar puñetazos a diestra y siniestra pero Lee Sin le bloqueaba todos sus golpes con una velocidad y agilidad increíbles, y luego de pasar un rato así el guerrillero se cansó y se detuvo.

-¿Estas cansado verdad?- Preguntó Lee Sin, el cual no había sudado ni una gota.

-No puedo, eres demasiado rápido para poder alcanzarte.- Tommy se tomó las rodillas para tomar un respiro.

-Veo en ti mucho potencial, sin embargo fallas en algo.- Lee Sin le toco la frente a Tommy con su dedo índice.

-¿En qué cosa fallo Lee?- Tommy lo observo confundido.

-Tienes que aprender que la fuerza sin control no sirve de nada y sobretodo te falta disciplina.- Lee Sin respondió sin titubear.

-Disciplina? Por qué dices que me falta disciplina?- El guerrillero reacciono ofendido por el comentario del Monje Ciego.

-¿Acaso crees que eres disciplinado siendo un hablador y un bebedor?- Tommy se puso la manó en la barbilla y lo pensó por unos momentos.

-Bueno… no.- Tommy bajo la cabeza y Lee Sin asintió lentamente.

-Bien, entrenaremos un poco para ver como están tus habilidades y luego iremos al monasterio de Shojin.-

-¿Y para que vamos a ir a un monasterio?-

-Tommy, allí es donde se practican las artes marciales de la sanidad interior. Podrías aprender bastante para poder defenderte sin usar tus armas…-

-Ya veo.- Tommy suspiro y se estiro.

Tommy se paso unos momentos entrenando con los muñecos de heno que Lee Sin le había preparado mientras este meditaba en silencio, debió haber pasado media hora cuando Lee Sin se levantó y le dijo a Tommy que era hora de ir al monasterio.

 **Sin embargo… resulta que el lugar quedaba un poquitín mas lejos de lo que Tommy pensaba, solo un poquito. Pero tuvo tiempo para pensar un poco.**

-Que no tengo disciplina?- Tommy se sumergió en sus pensamientos.

 _*flashback*_

 _Tommy estaba sentado frente a Teemo y Tristana con una mirada seria, apenas había cumplido los 18 y ya estaba metiéndose en problemas debido al alcohol y algunas cuantas fumadas, solía irse de casa bastante a menudo y volvía muy tarde y en un estado algo destartalado. Casi ni hablaba con sus padres, solo hablaban durante el desayuno y la cena y nada más. Lo peor de todo es que Tommy estaba faltando a los entrenamientos obligatorios y eso le estaba bajando su rango, pero al muchacho simplemente le daba igual. Pero sus padres decidieron que esto se tenía que acabar. Estaba claro de que había que hablar de forma seria como familia._

 _-Tommy ¿Por qué no maduras de una vez? Ya eres un adulto y todavía sigues comportándote como si fueras un crio.- Tristana lo regaño enojada mientras que Tommy miraba el suelo de forma completamente desinteresada._

 _-Lo dice la señora que es optimista en la guerra…- Tommy no levantó la mirada._

 _-Esto es serio Tommy! Tienes que dejar tus malos habitos o quien sabe lo que te pasara.- Tristana se preocupo por lo que podría pasarle a su hijo._

 _-No lo hare mamá y no puedes obligarme a dejarlo, así que mejor déjame en paz y preocúpate de tus cosas.-_

 _-Tommy! No puedes hablarle así a tu madre!- Teemo se metió de inmediato en la conversación y estaba bastante enojado._

 _-¿O qué? Vas a dispararme con tus dardos como a todo el mundo?!- Tommy empujo ligeramente a su padre dándole un toque en el pecho._

 _-Mira Tommy, tú y tu madre queremos dejarte las cosas claras. Desde que te graduaste no has hecho nada con tu vida! Has faltado a los entrenamientos y lo único que has hecho hasta ahora es beber y drogarte! Ósea tu madre y yo nos hemos partido la espalda por ti ¿Y todo para qué? ¿Para qué te conviertas en un vago irrespetuoso?- Teemo no se guardo nada, ya que tenía que dejarle las cosas claras a su hijo._

 _Tristana vio que Tommy se sintió algo mal por lo que dijo su padre y se encorvó un poco. Ella miró a Teemo y se acerco un poco a su hijo. -Tommy… mira tu padre no quiso hablarte de eso en mala forma, es solo que tienes que cambiar. Queremos que algún día seas alguien independiente, que pueda mantenerse solo y pueda formar una familia, pero nada de eso va a pasar si sigues así. Hijo, por favor…- Ella acarició la mejilla de su hijo._

 _Tommy levantó la vista y observo los ojos llorosos tanto de su madre como de su padre, se dio cuenta de que en verdad estaba desperdiciando su vida y que sus padres solo querían ayudarlo a volver por el buen camino, el guerrillero abrazó a su madre y comenzó a llorar en su hombro. -Mamá… yo… yo lo siento… lo siento por… por todo exactamente. Lo siento por haberlos insultado a ti y mi padre, por todas las borracheras y fumadas en las que me he metido y…-_

 _-Tranquilo hijo, ya todo pasó…- Tristana lo envolvió en sus brazos y él joven yordle trato de detener el llanto._

 _-Quiero pararlo, pero es difícil…-_

 _Teemo se unió al abrazo y entre él y Tristana abrazaron a Tommy. -No te preocupes hijo, tu madre y yo te ayudaremos, siempre te ayudaremos ya que eres lo más importante para nosotros…-_

 _*fin del flashback*_

-Realmente soy alguien sin disciplina?- Tommy comenzó a dudar sobre si mismo, algo que no hacía muy a menudo salvo en situaciones de suma gravedad, sin embargo tuvo que salirse de sus pensamientos cuando vio el monasterio a lo lejos y se dio cuenta de que había caminado por mucho tiempo junto a Lee Sin, el guerrillero miró al monje algo enojado.

-Oye… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que el monasterio quedaba en Tierra del Fuego?- Tommy que pensaba que había caminado por más de una hora junto con Lee.

-Te habrías quejado, y a mí no me habría gustado.- El monje no miró a Tommy y siguió caminando hasta que llegaron a una entrada donde habían varios monjes practicando o meditando. Algunos vieron a Lee Sin y se alegraron, aunque tenían sospechas del yordle que venía detrás de él.

-Oye Lee… ¿Quién es ese yordle?- Uno de los monjes miró a Tommy con sospechas.

-Solo es Tommy. Karma me dijo que quería aprender a pelear como yo y le traje aquí para enseñarle los dotes de la sabiduría y la disciplina.

-Ya veo… me pregunto si será lo bastante duro para aguantar tu entrenamiento intensivo…-

Lee Sin se detuvo en la entrada y Tommy hizo lo mismo y luego lo miro, Lee Sin le tomó un hombro y lo miró de forma tranquila. -Tommy no te preocupes, yo me ocupare de esto y te ayudare a ser alguien que ataque firme y no dude consigo mismo. Aprenderás a expandir tus sentidos y buscar tu centro, pero los importante es que dominaras a ti mismo, lo que significa que habrás dominado al enemigo. Aunque no lo creas, serás el primer yordle en haber entrenado en el monasterio Shojin, deberías de sentirte orgulloso.- Y el monje ciego le esbozo una ligera sonrisa al guerrillero.

-Claro que lo estoy.- Y Tommy siguió a Lee Sin el cual entró al monasterio donde habían muchos más monjes meditando.

 **"Es hora de calentar… supongo que esto será más duro que los entrenamientos con mi padre o los generales de Bandle. Y además seré el primer monje yordle de la historia… bueno, un paso más cerca para dejar mi legado en Valoran… una vez que encuentre a mi padre, no descansare hasta que todo el mundo conozca el nombre de Tommy Moxley.**

 **Aunque otra cosa que me pregunto… ¿Realmente soy alguien indisciplinado?"**

 **-Tommy**


	14. Mensaje de Tommy sobre el Halloween

**CAPITULO 14: MENSAJE DE TOMMY SOBRE EL HALOWEEN**

 **"Ah… el Halloween, una festividad que me gusta más o menos, imagino que hoy en sus tierras y ciudades habrá fiesta de disfraces, pero imagino que algunos se vestirán como para ir a un carnaval, eso sí que será aterrador. Algunas veces en Bandle veo a chicas que le dicen a sus novios. -Tienes una cara de terror y eso es lo que más me gusta de ti porque así ninguna otra chica pondrá sus ojos sobre ti.-**

 **A veces imagino que los estacionamientos estarán muy bien porque las escobas ocupan poco espacio ya que por lo menos en la noche de brujas no hay tráfico porque en la mayoría salen volando sobre sus escobas. Pero no piensen que solo pienso en mi mismo. De hecho a veces cuando dicen noche de brujas lo primero que me imagino es una reunión de todas las suegras para planear como hacerle la vida imposible a sus nueras.**

 **Desviándome un poco del tema… han visto a los hipsters o a esos idiotas de los reggaetoneros?** **Esa gente no necesita disfrazarse para la noche de Halloween porque con el estilo que tienen parecen un espantapájaros. Amigos, entiendan de una vez que en la noche de brujas hay que usar disfraces que den miedo, no que den risa. Por lo visto hay muchas personas que han hecho un trato con el Photoshop porque en sus fotos lucen lindas gracias a los trucos, pero en vivo y en directo asustan. Cof Cof Jennifer Lawrence, cof cof Britney Spears.**

 **Otras veces pienso… Para qué tratar de asustar a la gente con un disfraz si podemos asustarla con alguna mala noticia!? Por ejemplo que una mujer te diga que está embarazada y que tu eres el padre. O que se te acabo el Spotify…**

 **Si esta noche hubiera una cacería de brujas seguramente que las primeras arrestadas serían todas mis ex. Recuerdo que a una de mis ex novias le dije que se disfrace de vampira para que no se mire al espejo porque de lo contrario se iba a quedar toda la noche arreglándose y maquillándose, no hace falta preguntar que paso…**

 **Para terminar me encantaría que esta noche de brujas se vaya la luz, llueva mucho, hayan relámpagos y se aparezcan fantasmas de verdad. En pocas palabras, disfruta este día, asusta a algunos niños rata, bébete un par de birras, fuma algo de hierba y por sobretodo tírate a una chica que este disfrazada de Harley Queen. En pocas palabras, solo quiero y puedo decirles esto…**

 **¡Feliz Halloween!**

 **PD: Mi papá no es el diablo. Solo es un disfraz."**

 **-Tommy Moxley**


	15. Hora de dejar Jonia

**Capitulo 15: "Hora de dejar Jonia"**

 **"No se cuento tiempo ha pasado… Pero como que me siento mucho mejor conmigo mismo. Aunque tengo una corazonada que me dice que debo ir aún más lejos… Viajar es una brutalidad. Te obliga a confiar en extraños y a perder de vista todo lo que te resulta familiar y confortable de tus amigos y tu casa. Estás todo el tiempo en desequilibrio. Nada es tuyo excepto lo más esencial: el aire, las horas de descanso, los sueños, el mar, el cielo; todas aquellas cosas que tienden hacia lo eterno o hacia lo que imaginamos como tal."**

-Ya te he enseñado todo lo que yo sé, ahora solo te falta terminarlo tú mismo. Ahora Debes realizar por lo menos un movimiento diario que te acerque un poco más a tu meta, la cual es encontrar a tu padre perdido según me contaste.- Lee Sin estaba sentado frente a Tommy, ambos estaban en posición de meditación y bastante relajados.

-Gracias Lee, por todo.- Tommy le dio una ligera sonrisa.

-No tienes porque agradecerme Tommy. No te enseñé nada, solo te ayudé a que te conozcas a ti mismo. Si te acostumbras a poner límites a lo que haces, físicamente o a cualquier otro nivel, se proyectara al resto de tu vida. Se propagara en tu moral, en tu ser en general. No hay límites. Hay fases, pero no debes quedarte estancado en ellas, hay que sobrepasarlas... El hombre debe constantemente superar sus niveles.- El monje se levantó. -Creo que ya terminaste aquí Tommy, vuelve cuando quieras.-

Tommy asintió sonriendo y se levantó, no tardó mucho en despedirse de los monjes e irse del monasterio. Pero ahora era hora de volver a lo que había venido, y eso era buscar pistas sobre el paradero de su padre desaparecido.

 **"Mmm… creo que me quedare unos cuantos días más para andar de turista…-**

 **Y empecé visitando a una curandera**

-Pues debo decir que haces un té bastante bueno Soraka.- Tommy se acomodó en la silla y bebió un poco del té que Soraka había preparado.

-Muchas gracias Tommy. Así que ¿Cómo la has pasado en Jonia?- La hija de las estrellas se inclinó un poco para poder escuchar mejor al yordle.

-Pues…- Tommy bajo su vista hacia la taza y luego la levantó. -Es bastante bonito el lugar y las islas, pero estoy algo decepcionado ya que no he podido encontrar ni un rastro de mi padre.-

-Te comprendo Tommy… dame un minuto, creo que tengo algo que podría servirte.- Soraka se levantó y luego de unos segundos volvió con 3 pequeñas pócimas que le dio a Tommy.

-¿Qué es esto Soraka?- Tommy miró los frascos algo extrañado.

-Son pociones y pomadas curativas. Si te pasa algo, te pueden ayudar.- Ella volvió a sentarse para tomar su té.

-Vaya… mil gracias Soraka.-

 **Luego fui a visitar a un pobre y atormentado arquero que al parecer tiene una especie de corrupción dentro de él y se convirtió en un emo con arco.**

-Si supieras todo lo que he sufrido… lo perdí todo por culpa de esos malditos noxianos.- Tommy estaba con Varus el cual le estaba contando sobre su trágico pasado.

-Te entiendo Varus, yo perdí a mi padre, bueno técnicamente no lo perdí, solamente desapareció y yo lo he estado buscando durante los últimos capítulos de esta historia de bajo presupuesto. Y según el autor debo pasar algo de tiempo junto a ti.-

Varus solo siguió con la mirada perdida. -No creo que puedes ayudarme.-

Tommy suspiró y sacó algo de su mochila, era una revista Playboy y se la lanzó a Varus. -Ten, léete esto y luego hablamos compadre. Confía en mí, eso te animará, solo trata de no ensuciarte y ya.- Varus se quedó observando la revista completamente confundido y luego la abrió.

-Que es esto… Hijo de…- Varus quedo boquiabierto.

 **Pasando el rato con Yi y Wukong**

El Maestro Yi estaba meditando mientras que Tommy y Wukong estaban echados en el pasto.

Wukong observaba las nubes mientras que Tommy observaba la vegetación. -Si Tommy, el Maestro Yi y yo conocíamos a tu padre, aunque era algo molesto cuando peleábamos contra él. Aún así el tipo me caía bien.-

-Y por eso es que nunca me quise unir a la Liga de las Leyendas.- Tommy dijo todo esto sin demostrar interés lo que llamó la atención del Maestro Yi.

-No lo sé Maestro Yi. Aunque mi padre y mi madre estuvieron allí, a mi no me llamaba mucho la atención. Ósea, ser mandoneado por un montón de coreanos idiotas arrogantes y con mucho tiempo libre. Y además que se dice que sobretodo la gente latina es buena para insultar. Viendo todo esto, yo digo "no gracias".- Tommy fue decisivo con sus opiniones sobre la Liga.

El Maestro Yi se detuvo y miró a Tommy. -Creo que estas exagerando Tommy.-

Tommy lo miró de forma extraña. -Además… escuche que la gente amaba a mi padre… por cierto estaba siendo sarcástico.-

Wukong lo pensó por un momento. -Mmm… creo que tienes razón Tom.-

Tommy se molesto -No me llames Tom.-

-Vamo a calmarno.- El Maestro Yi alzó las manos para que ambos se tranquilizaran.

 **Nunca está de más practicar un combate.**

-Estás seguro de que vas a pelear con un faro?- Tommy cuestionó la elección de armas de Jax.

-Imagínate si tuviera un arma de verdad.- Jax movió su farol de forma habilidosa ante Tommy el cual sacó su bate con alambre.

-Bueno Jax, no usare armas de fuego, quiero que sea justo.- Tommy toco las puntas del alambre.

-Adelante…- Jax detuvo el movimiento y se lanzó al ataque.

 **Un par de minutos más tarde…**

Tommy y Jax estaban agotados y la pelea "amistosa" había llegado a su punto máximo de tensión. Tanto Tommy como Jax se lanzaron al mismo tiempo para dar un último ataque y Jax le dio a Tommy en la cara con el farol y el yordle le dio en la cara a Jax con su bate. Ambos se tambalearon tras los golpes y cayeron al suelo al mismo tiempo, se quedaron allí por media hora hasta que Jax logró levantarse.

-Oye ¿Quieres una cerveza?-

Tommy se levantó al instante. -Regla número 48 del código de los exploradores: Nunca le digas que no a una buena birra!-

 **De vez en cuando, uno necesita verse de forma espiritual.**

-Y… ¿Qué dice?- Tommy miró a Karma la cual estaba examinado la línea de vida en sus manos.

-Pues Tommy… es algo interesante. Tu línea demuestra pobreza en la vitalidad y predice que tendrás muchos cambios a lo largo de la vida, así como también la posibilidad de una salud variable. Pero no deberías preocuparte mucho por eso, tu chi es positivo y eso trae buena suerte.- Karma le sonrió mientras fluía una pequeña energía verde por sus manos.

Tommy se acarició la barbilla. -Eh… ¿Hay algo más?-

-Bueno… también dice que estos deberían ser los momentos de demostrar tu amor por la persona que tanto amas, pero también dice que tengas cuidado y que no vayas a confundir tus fantasías con las realidades.- Karma lo miró de forma seria.

-Eh… mira Karma, no te ofendas pero yo no amo a nadie, no va con mi estilo de vida. Ya sabes me gusta estar solterito y todo eso.- Tommy encogió los hombros mientras hablaba.

-No estés tan seguro Tommy. A veces el amor puede estar más cerca de lo uno cree y algunas veces no se dan cuenta.-

-Pues con este yordle no va a pasar.- Tommy se señaló con orgullo y se retiró lentamente. -Ah y por cierto gracias por el horóscopo Karma.-

 **Hablando con un conocido… más o menos.**

Kennen y Tommy estaban mirando el mar desde un acantilado. Tommy estaba con las manos en los bolsillos y Kennen se quitó de nuevo su máscara. El corazón de la tempestad tomó la palabra: -Y ¿Cómo han estado en la Ciudad de Bandle?-

-Tan aburridos como siempre. Pero aún no puedo encontrar mi padre. ¿Dónde es el siguiente pueblo o localidad?- Tommy estaba algo frustrado, había viajado mucho y todavía no encontraba ni rastro de Teemo.

Kennen se acaricio la barbilla. -Bueno… creo que si cruzas el mar hacia el Oeste llegaras a la Ciudad de Piltover. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor allí saben donde esta.-

Tommy abrió los ojos como platos. -Claro! Piltover, el profe Heimy y Ziggs viven allí, a lo mejor ellos saben algo. Gracias Kennen, me gustaría quedarme más tiempo pero ahora tengo que irme. Aún tengo que encontrar a mi viejo.- El guerrillero le dio la mano al ninja y se fue rápidamente.

-Buena suerte amigo…- Susurró Kennen en silencio y se volvió a poner la máscara.

 **"Hora de dejar Jonia. COMO CARAJOS NO SE ME HABÍA OCURRIDO PENSAR EN PILTOVER? Heimerdinger y Ziggs viven en Piltover, ellos son yordles bastante cercanos tanto como a mi mamá como a mi papá. Podría buscar información allí y… tal vez… pueda juntarme con Lucky. No lo he visto en años. Así que señoras y señores, el siguiente destino de Tommy Moxley, PILTOVER. Por cierto, ¿Unirme a la Liga? Ni cagando!**

 **PD: Creo que Kennen está muy solo, no creo que pueda encontrar pareja siendo un yordle ninja en Jonia… bueno… siempre podrá seguir el camino del yaoi.**

 **PD #2: Recuérdenme que Varus tiene que devolverme la revista."**

 **-Tommy**


	16. Piltover ¡Me quiero volver chango!

**Capitulo 16 "Piltover ¡Me quiero volver chango!"**

 **Mientras tanto, en la Ciudad de Bandle…**

-¿Y cómo has estado hija?- Veigar y Lulu estaban visitando a su hija Lila, había pasado un tiempo desde que habían hablado en familia por última vez.

-Pues… bien… supongo.- Lila les sirvió a ambos algo de té y luego se sirvió una taza para ella misma.

Lulu miro a Veigar y le hizo gestos con la cara que significaban "creo que le pasa algo a nuestra hija, deberías hablar con ella."

Veigar jugó un poco con sus dedos y luego miró a su hija. -Eh… hija… tu madre y yo hemos estado hablando por un tiempo y, bueno creemos que tu no socializas mucho con otros yordles.-

-¿A qué te refieres papá?- Lila dejo su tasa en la mesa y levantó la vista hacia sus padres.

-Hija, lo que tu padre quiere decir, es que no sales mucho con los demás, ósea mira… algunas de tus amigas salen con otras yordles o incluso con sus novios ¿Por qué tú no has pensado en buscarte a algún amigo especial?- Lulu se acomodó el sombrero mientras hablaba.

Lila suspiro algo desalentada. -Lo siento mamá… pero mi corazón… ya le pertenece a otro.-

Veigar le susurró al oído. -¿Quién será?-

Lulu quedó con los brazos cruzados. -No lo sé…-

Pix se interpuso entre ambos. -Creo que una vez me contó que le gustaba un… eh… como es que se dice… ay es algo relacionado con lo militar pero no me acuerdo.- La pequeña hada se rasco la cabeza y levantó las manos negando con la cabeza. -Pero creo que se fue de viaje o algo así.-

Veigar lo miró algo serio. -¿Tú crees que mi hija está enamorada de un guerrillero o algo así? Es una tontería!-

 **Un poco más lejos de allí…**

-Mmm… siento que alguien estaba hablando sobre mi… ah bueno.- Tommy solo pensó por un momento antes de perder la vista al ver la gran ciudad a la que había llegado.

-En el planeta Tierra el hombre siempre supuso que era más inteligente que los delfines porque había producido muchas cosas "la rueda, Piltover, las guerras, etcétera", mientras que los delfines lo único que habían hecho consistía en juguetear en el agua y divertirse. Pero a la inversa, los delfines siempre creyeron que eran mucho más inteligentes que el hombre, precisamente por las mismas razones. En pocas palabras bienvenidos a Piltover, el clima está perfecto para salir a caminar y disfrutar el día.- Una voz electrónica se escuchó en las afueras de la estación de trenes. Mientras la gente caminaba por montones un solitario yordle andaba por las calles, bastante impresionado ante la enorme ciudad.

-Así que Piltover, donde los nudistas, los locos y los estrafalarios se mezclan sin problemas con la gente normal. Pues déjame decirte Piltover que desde el principio me turbó tu belleza, esa muchacha de ojos grandes y de largas piernas!- Tommy iba caminando por las calles de la gran metrópolis observando ya sea la calle repleta de automóviles o las grandes tiendas ofreciendo de todo, ya sea comida o artefactos hextech.

-LES HABLA LA POLICIA DETENGANSE AHORA!- Tommy miró hacia la calle donde había una persecución, al parecer un grupo de bandidos zaunitas iba en un coche robado con algunas especies que también eran robadas y la policía de la ciudad del progreso estaba persiguiéndolos para detenerlos. Poco a poco se iban acercando hacia donde estaba Tommy.

-Supongo que nunca está mal ayudar a las autoridades.- Tommy sacó su pistola en medio de la gente y comenzó a apuntar con mucho cuidado y precisión. -Espera… espera…- Tommy tomó algo de aire y sacó la lengua. -YA!- Dio un disparo que impacto de llenó en una de las ruedas traseras del auto robado el cual perdió el control y se volcó en medio de la calle, quedo destrozado pero afortunadamente no habían heridos. -Espero que tengan seguro…- Tommy sonrió, pero su sonrisa se borró de inmediato cuando vio que los policías se estaban dirigiendo hacía el.

-Las manos arriba yordle! Estas arrestado!- Un policía apuntó con su arma al guerrillero, el cual en un amago comenzó a correr por en medio de los callejones. El policía volvió al auto y tomó el intercomunicador que tenía en la radio. -Atención a todas las unidades disponibles. Unidad 25 persiguiendo a un yordle por la Avenida del Mar, el sospechoso mide 2 pies de alto, peludo, viste de negro y tiene complexión media. Esta armado y es peligroso!-

-Mierda! No llevo aquí ni cinco minutos y ya estoy en problemas!- Tommy seguía corriendo por calles y callejones esquivando autos, gente, y la constante presión de la policía de Piltover.

Tommy logró correr por un par de cuadras cuando en un momento se atravesó en su camino una chica de pelo rosado y con un cuerpo que parecía de hombre. Pero lo que más destacaba es que tenía dos enormes puños hextech. Tommy sabía que había que ser cuidadoso. -Supongo que tu eres la chica 5 estrellas de la policía ¿O me equivoco?-

Vi se rió de forma sarcástica. -Escúchame amigo, podemos hacer esto por las malas o… Nope! Sera por las malas!-

Tommy se quedó quieto ya que no sabía qué hacer y no podía correr ya que el simple hecho de pensar en que Vi podría darle un puñetazo con esas cosas le daba terror, por lo que decidió quedarse quieto y levantó las manos para dejar que los policías lo arrestaran.

-Veo que decidiste de forma inteligente. Vamos a ver qué dice Cait cuando llegues a la estación.- Vi observó como el guerrillero subió a la parte trasera del auto antes de ser fuera.

Mientras tanto Tommy iba en la parte trasera con las manos esposadas. -Oiga ¿No puede quitarme esto? Me aprietan las manos-

El policía siguió conduciendo. -Cuando lleguemos a la comisaria te las sacaremos. Mientras tanto, estarás así por un buen tiempo.-

-Malditos cerdos.- Susurró Tommy.

-¿Qué?- El policía lo escuchó.

-Nada.- Tommy se quedó calmado.

 **"Oh genial… ¿Así es como la policía aprecia la ayuda de un guerrillero oficial de la Ciudad de Bandle? Bueno… creo que si lo pienso mejor al menos la lesbiana no me pegó con las manotas esas.**

 **¿Qué porque digo que es lesbiana? Mira te lo explicare, pelo corto, cuerpo de hombre, actitud de hombre ¿Puede ser más obvio? Mientras tanto creo que mejor esperare… solo espero que la tal Cait sea más amable… Solo espero que no tengan antecedentes sobre mis noches de parranda que tenía a los 18…**

 **Ahora lo primero será salir de esta y luego buscamos a nuestros amigos… donde quiera que estén."**

 **-Tommy**


	17. Un viejo amigo

**Capitulo 17 "Un viejo amigo"**

 **Esta historia es patrocinada por Red Bull, la única energética con sabor a frambuesa acida que te da alas (no para volar, si no que te da energía), de hecho Tommy bebe un par de estas cuando va a las misiones más difíciles.**

Tommy estaba en la jefatura de policía de Piltover, frente a él estaban Caitlyn, Vi y otro par de policías que habían sido llamados para registrar al guerrillero por si las dudas.

Un policía sacó la pistola de Tommy y se la mostro levantando una ceja.

-Una inofensiva pistola…- Tommy se hizo el despreocupado.

El otro policía le mostro su machete que traía guardado.

-Un inofensivo machete…- El guerrillero siguió con la misma expresión de hace unos segundos.

Ambos policías le mostraron sus hongos y su UZI.

-Una inofensiva metralleta UZI y unos inofensivos hongos explosivos llenos de veneno de ajunta sacado de la selva de Kumungu. Yo no sé porque hacen tanto escándalo.- Tommy agitó las manos de forma burlona ante los representantes de la ley de Piltover.

-Muy bien amiguito… ¿Sabes porque estás aquí?- La Sheriff de Piltover comenzó a dar vueltas caminando frente a Tommy.

-Porque acabo de ayudar a sus inútiles policías a detener a los malos.- Tommy se miró las manos sin interés en el tema.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Preguntó Caitliyn.

-Váyase al diablo.- Dijo Tommy

-Señor póngase serio, cual es su nombre.-

-Le dije váyase al diablo, mi nombre es váyase al diablo.- Tommy giró la cabeza mientras hablaba.

-Dame su billetera.- Vi accedió a la orden de Caitlyn y le sacó la billetera a Tommy de sus bolsillos a pesar de las protestas de este. Cuando Caitlyn vio su identificación se sorprendió un poco. -Vaya vaya… así que Tommy Moxley, el hijo de Teemo y Tristana. Debo decir que es una verdadera sorpresa.- Caitlyn le devolvió la billetera a Tommy.

-Había uno de veinte allí, más le vale que no haya desaparecido.- Tommy la señaló con el dedo y el seño fruncido.

Vi lo interrumpió algo sorprendida. -Espérate pastelito! Me estás diciendo que este enano es el hijo del tejón y la artillera saltarina?-

Caitlyn asintió lentamente. -Sip, y al parecer está en problemas. Pero dime ¿Qué hace alguien como tú en Piltover en primer lugar?-

Tommy se puso las manos atrás de la cabeza. -Pues no mucho Sheriff, fíjese que mi viejo desapareció en combate y yo ando buscándolo, pensé que podría andar por aquí. Aparte podría visitar a un viejo amigo.-

-Bien, señor Moxley, ya que es su primera vez aquí.- Caitlyn estaba anotando algo en un papel pero Tommy la interrumpió.

-Sheriff, por favor dígame Tommy. Lo de señor Moxley es demasiado formal.- Tommy movió suavemente las manos intentando ser educado.

-Bueno… Tommy, firmaremos un poco de papeleo por aquí y luego te podrás reti...- Caitlyn fue interrumpida por el gran ruido que hizo un intercomunicador.

-ATENCIÓN! ATAQUE DE ROBOTS ZAUNITAS EN EL CENTRO! SE SOLICITA TODA LA AYUDA POSIBLE!- Todo el cuarto comenzó a parpadear en luces rojas que significaba alerta roja (ósea, era algo peligroso).

Muchos policías comenzaron a armarse y salir de la comisaria en sus vehículos y patrullas. Tommy miró a Caitlyn y a Vi. -Necesita ayuda Sheriff?-

Caitlyn asintió y Vi le devolvió sus armas a Tommy, el cual las acompañó en una patrulla policiaca junto a otro policía hasta que llegaron rápidamente al centro de la ciudad. Allí habían cuatro robots zaunitas fabricados por Viktor, el Heraldo de las Maquinas. Simplemente era un caos, destrucción y violencia por doquier y mucha gente inocente bastante asustada, y para Tommy eso simplemente no estaba bien.

Cuando el guerrillero se bajó del auto junto a la Sheriff y la Vigilante, pudo observar que los robots eran enormes y podían disparar misiles teledirigidos además de una pequeña ametralladora.

Todos abrieron fuego contra las maquinas, ya sean pistolas, metralletas o rifles, pero a pesar de la nube de balas que les cayó a las maquinas, esta no parecían haber sufrido ni un rasguño.

Tommy se cubrió detrás de un auto y recargó su pistola. -Carajo ¿cómo matamos a esas cosas?-

Caitlyn recargó su francotirador. -Creo que en el pecho esta su punto débil, pero las balas no sirven para penetrar el armazón…-

Vi comenzó a golpear a los robots con sus puños mientras los policías disparaban y Tommy aprovechó el momento para lanzarle una granada a uno justo en el centro donde quedo atascada. -Vivo por las cosas simples… como lo mucho que esto va a dolerte pedazo de chatarra barata!- La granada explotó y el robot voló en pedazos.

Tommy vio que le quedaban dos granadas y habían tres robots restantes, no sabría como destruir al último pero rápidamente se deshizo de los otros dos con ayuda de la policía. Sin embargo con el ultimo las cosas se pusieron difíciles.

En medio de las muchas explosiones causadas por los misiles del robot, una de ellas alcanzó a Tommy y lo derribo en el suelo. Cuando el guerrillero vio como el robot se estaba acercando hacia él se cubrió la cara esperando lo peor, sin embargo escuchó una fuerte explosión.

-¿Qué mierda?- Tommy abrió los ojos y vio lo que quedaba de los restos del robot, algo o alguien debió haberlo destruido…

-Maldición Tommy, parece que siempre tengo que andarte salvando el trasero.- Una voz habló por detrás.

-Espera un minuto! Reconozco esa voz!- Tommy se dio la vuelta y vio a un yordle de pelo rubio y pelaje azul sonriente frente a él sosteniendo un lanzacohetes.

-¿Lucky?- Tommy abrió los ojos como nunca al haberse encontrado con su mejor amigo después de tanto tiempo.

-A pasado un largo tiempo ¿No amigo?- Lucky tiró el lanzacohetes al suelo y se acercó a Tommy para luego envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo. -VEN AQUÍ HIJO DE PUTA!- Lucky abrazó a Tommy.

-Hijo de perra! Por poco me das a mi pendejo!- Tommy sonrió y abrazo con gusto a su amigo.

-Nah… no fallaría ni aunque estuviera drogado.- Lucky le dio un golpe amistoso en la espalda.

-Supongo…- Tommy se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza mientras todos los demás observaban a los dos excéntricos amigos con algo de incredulidad.

 **"Veo que para ser la Ciudad del Progreso, Piltover no se lleva muy bien con Zaun, creo que su relación no ha ido progresivamente para arriba si me lo preguntas.**

 **Pero carajo! Lucky sigue siendo el mismo bastardo de siempre… y por eso me cae bien y es mi mejor amigo!"**

 **-Tommy**


	18. Pasando el rato con tu viejo amigo

**Capitulo 18 "Pasando el rato con tu viejo amigo"**

Tommy y Lucky iban caminando por la calle de camino al apartamento de este ultimo. El ambiente ya se había calmado luego del ataque de los robots zaunitas en el centro y todas las personas estaban continuando con sus quehaceres del día. Ya estaba haciéndose de noche…

-Así que Tommy ¿Cómo has estado hermano?- Lucky miró a su amigo mientras se dirigían en medio de la gente.

-Bien, últimamente me la he pasado viajando mucho. La verdad es que no sé dónde demonios podría estar mi padre.- Tommy sonó algo frustrado mientras hablaba, pero Lucky abrió los ojos y lo miró sorprendido.

-¿El tío Teemo desapareció? ¿Cuándo?- Su voz sonaba bastante preocupada.

-No lo sé, partió en una misión al norte y desapareció. Luego yo empecé a buscarlo por Aguasturbias y Jonia y hasta ahora no he logrado ni mierda. Ahora lo estoy buscando aquí aunque los resultados siguen siendo nulos!- Tommy estaba enfadado y dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro.

Ambos entraron al edificio de apartamentos donde vivia Lucky y este se quedó en silencio por un rato antes de tomar la palabra de nuevo. -Vaya Tommy… lo siento…-

Ambos caminaron por un rato hasta que se detuvieron en una puerta donde Lucky comenzó a buscar la llave en sus bolsillos. Tommy lo miró y asintió lentamente. -No te preocupes Lucky, después de todo tú no tienes la culpa de que esto esté pasando.- El guerrillero le dio un golpecito con cariño en el hombro a su amigo.

Lucky abrió la puerta y apuntó con su brazo al interior. -Bienvenido a mis dominios amigo.- Tommy sacudió la cabeza riéndose y entró. La verdad es que el apartamento de Lucky estaba bastante genial, tenía una gran televisión de plasma en la pared, una cocina bastante moderna y una decoración bastante excéntrica pero estaba bien que a Tommy le gustara. Habían unas mesas con una sillas y un par de sofas, uno que era par personas y otro par para uno solo.

Tommy se sentó en un sofá y encontró un sujetador. Lo tomó y le levantó una ceja a Lucky. -Parece que te va bastante bien Lucky ¿O me equivoco?-

-No te equivocas amigo.- Lucky fue a la cocina y abrió la nevera. -¿Quieres algo para beber?-

-Eh… una cerveza estaría bien.- Tommy se acomodó en el sofá.

-Bien. Aquí van un par de birras.- Lucky volvió y le pasó una botella de cerveza a Tommy mientras que él se quedó con la otra. -Supongo que hay mucho de qué hablar ¿No compadre?-

 **Unos minutos más tarde…**

Tommy y Lucky estaban riéndose mientras se contaban algunas anecdotas aunque estaban algo borrachos por la cerveza pero no lo suficiente como para perder el control en si mismos.

-Oye Tommy, recuerdas cuando nos tiramos a esas rubias gemelas?- Lucky trató de aguantarse la risa.

-Que si me acuerdo? Por poco nos confundimos cuando nos levantamos, pensamos que yo me acosté con la tuya y que tú te acostaste con la mía!- Tommy derramó un poco de su cerveza mientras se reía a carcajadas junto con Lucky.

-Y Tom… ¿Te has acostado con alguna chica buena últimamente?- Lucky se rascó los ojos.

Tommy se acarició la barbilla mientras trataba de recordar. -Bueno… cuando fui a Aguasturbias tuve sexo con Sarah Fortune en un motel y…- Tommy fue interrumpido cuando Lucky le escupió su cerveza en la cara

-¿ESTAS BROMEANDO? Te tiraste a la maldita Miss Fortune!? Hijo de perra suertudo!- Lucky señaló a Tommy el cual lo estaba mirando de forma asesina al tener la cara toda empapada.

-Bueno… si, pero… eh… no sé, como que no le ponía ganas en la cama. No me importa si tenía buenos melones o si tenía el culo de Kim Kardashian. Era algo lenta con los movimientos… y eso en mi libro no se puede perdonar tan fácilmente. Por eso le robe unas cuantas monedas de oro antes de irme.- Tommy sacó una bolsa de monedas pequeña y luego la guardo.

-Vaya vaya Tommy, eres todo un Casanova…- Lucky se terminó su cerveza y después de unos momentos trajo un bong donde este comenzó a fumar. -Y… ¿Cómo ha estado Lila?-

Tommy lo miró fumando la droga por un momento antes de responder. -Pues ella… está bien, creo.-

-No sé cómo es que no has querido salir con ella alguna vez. A veces me he preguntado si estará saliendo con alguien, porque de hecho si no estuviera tan ocupado trabajando aquí iría a pedirle que salga conmigo. Tengo que decírtelo Tommy, esa yordle esta tan buena como el pan tostado. No solo es linda, tiene unas curvas… uyuyuy que te las encargo.- Lucky no se guardó nada para dejar claras sus intenciones.

Tommy se sintió algo celoso. -Eh… creo que si está saliendo con alguien, lo siento pero no está disponible compadre.- Pero luego se puso a pensar. _-No lo entiendo… porque de repente me siento celoso? ¿Por qué nunca me di cuenta de que Lila era más guapa de lo que yo pensaba? ¿Por qué siento algo de odio contra Lucky cuando escuchó que ella le gusta? ¿Qué diablos me pasa?-_ Tommy se tomó la cabeza y la frente un par de veces y sintió vibraciones.

 **Para los que quieren saber qué pasa con la chica, aunque no es muy largo…**

Lila estaba sentada con una mirada algo desilusionada en su pastelería detrás del mostrador con una mano apoyada en su mejilla mientras que con la otra estaba dibujando algo en su cuaderno con un lápiz. Para su ruina era un retrato de su amor no correspondido, ósea Tommy. Alrededor de su dibujo habían varios corazones pequeños y mensajes que decían "I LOVE YOU TOMMY 3"

-Tommy…- Pensó ella mientras observaba el lindo dibujo que había hecho hasta que volvió en si cuando una de sus empleadas de la pasteleria le habló.

-Lila ¿Estás bien?- La yordle miró a su jefa algo preocupada, ya que estaba así desde hace unos días.

-Si… ¿Cuántos pedidos llegaron?- Ella se acomodó y escondió su cuaderno.

-Nos ordenaron 2 pasteles de chocolate, 3 de limón y merengue y 4 de manjar con banana… y también nos pidieron una torta trasnochada para 10 personas.- La empleada trató de contar con sus dedos todas sus ordenes aunque se enredó un par de veces.

-Bien, voy en un minuto.- La yordle asintió y fue a la cocina, Lila comenzó a levantarse lentamente y volvió a mirar el dibujo de Tommy.

-Tommy… te extraño… te extraño mucho…-

 **Ahora volvamos a Piltover con los chicos…**

-Tommy, Tommy, oye Tom te estoy hablando!- Lucky le agitó la mano para ver si el guerrillero reaccionaba, ya que había estado mirando el piso por un buen rato.

Tommy parpadeó un par de veces y agitó la cabeza. -Eh… lo siento Lucky, es que estaba pensando en un par de cosas y… ¿Me das un poco de eso?- El yordle señaló el bong que su amigo tenía en sus manos.

-Claro. Ten cuidado que esa cosa es potente.- Lucky le pasó el bong y un encendedor. -Oye Tommy, yo me iré a dormir, no tengo otra habitación así que puedes dormir en el sofá grande si quieres, el baño esta en esa otra puerta.- El yordle se estiró un poco y fue al bañó para lavarse.

Antes de inhalar Tommy tomó la palabra. -Oye Lucky ¿Te importa si enciendo tu televisor?-

Lucky le respondió desde el baño. -Nope, pero te aviso que tengo bloqueado el canal de plantas y el de Televisa. Nadie ve esas mierdas.-

-Vale..- Tommy encendió el bong y dio una gran inhalada. Al instante comenzó a toser y a ver todo de varios colores, sobretodo verde y morado. Empezó a balbucear algunas palabras sin sentido e ininteligibles (como las de Gnar) y se puso a ver televisión. -Vamos a ver que hay para ver en la tele. Mmm... creo que por ahora veré las noticias,

Un hombre en traje estaba dando las noticias del día. -Bueno… esperamos que no vuelvan a pasar este tipo de cosas. En otras noticias. La amante de un hombre apareció en mitad de una boda en Ghana. Durante la celebración de la boda apareció la supuesta amante del novio vestida con el mismo vestido que la novia acusando al futuro marido de mujeriego. En el vídeo se puede ver como se intenta acercar al altar pero el novio intenta impedírselo. Ella comienza a gritar indignada y le acusa de ser un mujeriego al conseguir coger el micrófono que había en la sala. Todos los invitados la escuchan, incluida la propia novia que parece quedar paralizada ante este singular momento.-

Tommy suspiró. -Estos negros cada día se están volviendo más locos…- Luego de unos minutos el guerrillero apagó el televisor y se quedó dormido plácidamente en el sofá de su mejor amigo.

 **"La verdad es que no lo entiendo… ¿Por qué de repente me siento celoso por lo que Lucky dice sobre Lila? ¿Por qué de repente siento que no quiero que ella este con otro hombre? A veces siento como punzadas en el cuerpo, sobretodo en mi estomago ¿Sera la droga? Si quieres que te sea sincero ni siquiera yo me comprendo algunas veces… ¿En verdad será tan guapa como decía Lucky? Si es así ¿Cómo es que nunca me di cuenta o me tome un maldito minuto para ponerle algo más de atención? Ay… espero que ella esté bien, la verdad es que si la hecho algo de menos. Creo que necesito tomarme algo de descanso por el bien de mi salud mental…**

 **PD: Eh… lector ¿hay algún programa bueno en la tele que me recomiendes?"**

 **-Tommy**


	19. Otro día en Piltover junto a Lucky…

**Capitulo 19: "Otro día en Piltover junto a Lucky…"**

Tommy despertó lentamente y vio que todavía estaba en el sofá de Lucky.

-Ah… veo que despertaste.- La voz de Lucky pudo escucharse de cerca. El guerrillero por su parte solo se estiró un poco y se rascó los ojos.

-Sí, necesitaba una siestecita para relajarme un poco. Esa cosa sí que era fuerte.- Tommy se refería a las drogas que fumaron en el bong.

-Oye te dije que esa mierda era fuerte antes de que la tomaras.- Lucky se rió pero fue interrumpido cuando sonó el teléfono que había cerca. -Me pregunto quién será a estas horas.- El yordle se acercó y tomó el teléfono. -¿Hola?-

-Hola Lucky- Dijo una voz femenina.

-¿Oficial Caitlyn?- Lucky abrió los ojos.

-Si… llamé porque quiero que le recuerdes a Tommy que aún tiene una multa por pagar, sin embargo dile a tu amigo que todavía no he decidido cuál será la multa que deberá pagar para limpiar su historial.- La Sheriff tenía algo pensado para Tommy en lugar de pagar una multa monetaria.

Lucky se rascó la cabeza. -Eh… está bien Caitlyn ¿Algo más?-

-No eso es todo por ahora. Te llamaré mas tarde para que le avises a Tommy. ¿Ok?-

-Ok.- Y Lucky colgó el teléfono y miró a Tommy con una expresión que quería decir "amigo, estas en problemas."

-¿Quién era?- Tommy lo miró.

-Era Caitlyn, dijo que estaba viendo como ibas a pagar tu multa por andar ayudando a pillar a los zaunitas.- Lucky sacudió ligeramente la cabeza.

-Me preguntó que será.- Tommy encogió los hombros y Lucky hizo un gesto con el brazo.

-Vamos.- Y comenzó a acercarse a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntó Tommy.

-El profe Heimy me dijo que quería mostrarme algo en lo que había estado trabajando. Pensé que tal vez querrías venir a saludar.- El guerrillero asintió al escuchar la respuesta de su amigo y ambos salieron del departamento en silencio.

Llegaron rápidamente a la Academia, ya que Lucky pidió un taxi y en unos minutos ya estaban en frente de la oficina de Heimerdinger.

 **Punto de vista dentro de la habitación.**

Heimerdinger estaba con sus gafas puestas muy concentrado mientras mezclaba algunos químicos.

-Ahora mucho cuidado al poner esta pócima de alto poder. Si pusiera mucho mas de la cuenta podría explotar y eso sería bueno para mí…- Heimerdinger estaba tan concentrado que no pudo escuchar los golpes que Tommy y Lucky estaban dándole a su puerta.

 **Fuera de la habitación.**

-Mmm… no contesta.- Lucky se acarició la barbilla.

-Déjame intentarlo.- Tommy lo apartó y se acercó a la puerta aclarándose la garganta. -OIGA PROFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- Tommy lanzó un grito que se escuchó desde la entrada el cual fue seguido de una fuerte explosión.

La puerta se abrió y Heimerdinger apareció tosiendo en medio de un montón de humo y además con la cara algo chamuscada. -¿Me llamaban?-

Lucky tomó la palabra. -Eh… si profe, recuerda que me dijo que quería mostrarme algo en lo que había estado trabajando? Pues ya vine y mire a quien traje!- Lucky se refería a Tommy.

-¿Tommy? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Heimerdinger se acomodó las gafas al ver al guerrillero.

-Yo… ando buscando a mi padre y me por causalidad me encontré con Lucky.- Tommy se rascó el cuello y Lucky lo interrumpió.

-¿Y qué era lo que querías mostrarme doc?- Y eso que Heimerdinger recordara algo.

-Ah sí, pasa pasa. Creo que lo tengo guardado por aquí.- El inventor entró seguido por Tommy y Lucky. Heimerdinger sacó un pequeño objeto cuadrado de una caja y se los enseñó.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Tommy señalando el artefacto.

-Esto es mi mas reciente invento mis estimados jóvenes, lo he llamado teléfono móvil inteligente. Es como un teléfono de casa pero es portátil, puede usar señales satelitales para llamar a cualquier teléfono, también puede mandar mensajes de texto y lo mejor de todo, es que tiene ruiditos.- El inventor presionó un botón y el celular hizo un tono gracioso lo que dejo a Tommy y a Lucky completamente boquiabiertos.

-Vaya Heimer, sí que te superaste esta vez ¿Piensas venderlo o algo así?- Lucky estaba impresionado por el nuevo invento del Venerable Inventor.

-La verdad es que sí, creo que se vendería bastante, por ahora solo he construido tres y bueno, voy a darles uno a ti y a Tommy para que los prueben. Yo me quedaré con el otro para que podamos estar en contacto por si hay algún error con el sistema.- Heimerdinger les dio un celular a Tommy y otro a Lucky. -Una cosa más chicos, estos usan baterías por lo que deberán cargarlos con esto.- Les dio a ambos unos cargadores.

-Gracias profe. Realmente se pasó esta vez.- Tommy le sonrió y le dio un pulgar arriba.

-Eh… gracias muchacho.- Heimerdinger se rascó el cuello algo enrojecido por el comentario.

 **Más tarde…**

Nuestros dos amigos yordles entraron a una discoteca por la noche, habían varios humanos y yordles por igual bailando y compartiendo en la pista de baile. Habían luces por todos lados y música electrónica al máximo. Tommy y Lucky fueron a la barra para beber algo y "echar algún ojo para buscar una presa". Ambos miraron por un rato y vieron pasar a varias yordles bastante atractivas y que al parecer andaban solteritas. Un par de minutos y 10 chupitos de alcohol después Tommy y Lucky estaban dispuestos a ir a ligar. Sin embargo antes de que fueran Lucky le pasó a Tommy un paquete de LSD.

-Lucky no puedo drogarme.- Tommy estaba borracho pero no era tanto tonto.

-Ay vamos hombre, es para la buena suerte. ¿O eres gallina?- Lucky sabía que Tommy odiaba que le dijeran gallina y el guerrillero frunció el seño.

-Gallina será tu abuela! Trae para acá!- Tommy le quitó el LSD y se lo metió en la boca. En unos momentos la mezcla de alcohol y drogas comenzó a causarle efectos. -Lucky ¿Qué mierda me diste?- El guerrillero comenzó a tambalearse un poco.

Lucky le dio un golpe en el hombro. -Nada de qué preocuparse Tom. Solo te di un poco de LSD para que alucines.- Pero Tommy comenzó a ver varias cosas fuera de lugar, como elefantes rosados, arcoíris negativos y setas, muchas setas por todas partes. Estuvo así por un rato hasta que perdió la razón y su visión desapareció en medio de nubes coloridas y burbujas rosadas.

 **A la mañana siguiente…**

-Agh… hijo de puta… ¿Qué pasó?- Pensó Tommy mientras se levantaba de donde quiera que estuviera. Sin embargo sintió al instante un gran dolor de cabeza y también en la entrepierna. -Uy… me duele la cerbatana.- Tommy sintió movimiento a su lado y descubrió que estaba en medio de dos yordles, una pelirroja y otra castaña, las cuales estaban dormidas y completamente desnudas. Parpadeó un par de veces y se rascó los ojos para ver que también estaba completamente desnudo y que solo los tapaba una sabana. Al parecer había hecho un trío en la alfombra del apartamento de Lucky… donde quiera que estuviera el otro.

Tommy se levantó y se puso los pantalones, aún estaba algo mareado pero podía mantenerse de pie. Caminó en silencio hasta la habitación de Lucky y no se sorprendió cuando vio a su amigo durmiendo junto a una yordle rubia en su cama. Tommy sonrió ligeramente y agitó la cabeza. -Nunca cambias amigo…- Pensó el guerrillero.

Tommy silenciosamente bebió un analgésico para quitarse la resaca y salió solo con los pantalones puestos al balcón. Celular en mano marcó un numero y esperó que contestaran.

-¿Hola?- La voz de Lila hizo que Tommy esbozara una sonrisa.

-Hola Lila ¿Cómo estás?- El guerrillero sonaba bastante alegre a pesar de la resaca.

-Tommy!- Ella alejó el teléfono un poco para poder suspirar. -Eh… yo estoy bien Tommy, gracias. ¿Y tu como estas?-

-Pues… bien creo. Estoy en Piltover y me encontré con Lucky.- Tommy se rascó un poco la cabeza mientras observaba las luces de los demás edificios de la ciudad.

-¿Y cómo esta él?- Lila se sorprendió ya que no escuchaba de Lucky hace mucho tiempo.

-Igual que cuando éramos niños.- Ambos rieron ante ese comentario. -Eh… bueno… quería decirte que… a pesar de todo lo lejos que he estado… creo que extraño tu compañía Lila.- Tommy se levantó para tener una mejor vista de la ciudad mientras sostenía el celular.

Lila sentía que el corazón se le iba a escapar del pecho. -Yo también te echo mucho de menos Tommy… para mí la Ciudad de Bandle no es lo mismo sin ti.-

Tommy se rascó el cuello. -Eh… oye Lila… fíjate que estaba pensando y… bueno recordé que en Bandle había una fuente de sodas a la que me gustaba ir bastante y… bueno pensé que. Eh… cuando vuelva con mi padre y todo este lío termine. Bueno… quería preguntarte si te gustaría, no sé ¿Ir a tomar un jugo conmigo o algo así?- El guerrillero sentía algo extraño en el pecho, pero no estaba seguro si era lo que pensaba.

Cuando Lila escuchó la invitación de Tommy casi se desmayó pero logró mantener la compostura. -Si! Quiero decir… si, me gustaría, me gustaría mucho.-

-Vale, entonces cuando vuelva a Bandle lo primero que haré será ir a buscarte para nuestra pequeña reunión. Bueno… cuídate. Si puedes, saluda a mi madre de mi parte.- Tommy suspiró mientras seguía contemplando el clima urbano.

-No te preocupes Tommy, lo haré.- Eso hizo que la sonrisa de Tommy creciera un poco más.

-Muchas gracias Lila, eres la mejor. Te llamaré pronto. Adiós.- Tommy colgó luego de unos momentos.

-Adiós…- Lila colgó el teléfono y se quedó pensando lo que había sucedido por unos minutos. Se puso ambas manos en su pecho y se dio cuenta de que su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por minuto. Nunca antes se había sentido tan bien y tan feliz. -Tengo que decírselo a alguien!- Pensó ella contenta y emocionada.

Por otra parte Tommy volvió a entrar al apartamento sintiéndose con un gran sentimiento de felicidad en el pecho.

 **"No sé porque pero… me siento feliz cuando siento la compañía de Lila, no sé qué me pasa pero… me encanta esa sensación.**

 **No volveré a mezclar chupitos y LSD nunca más, si me lo preguntas es una combinación para el desastre.**

 **Gracias por recomendarme ver The Walking Dead y el canal Pánico, aunque ahora mismo ni yo tengo tiempo para ver tanta tele.**

 **¿Saben? No puedo evitar pensar que el autor me está ocultando algo que podría alterarme emocionalmente…"**

 **-Tommy**

 **AUTOR:** No los escuches Tommy, ellos no saben lo que dicen…


	20. La multa

**Capitulo 20 "La multa"**

Lucky recibió otra llamada de Caitlyn diciendo que quería que Tommy fuera la comisaria. Él acompañó a su amigo hasta allá viajando en taxi otra vez.

 **En la comisaria…**

-Bien sheriff, aquí estoy. Ahora acabemos con esto. ¿Cómo puedo pagar la multa?- Tommy quería acabar rápidamente con el asunto.

-Ah… si… tu multa, bueno… un estudio de música ha estado escribiendo una canción y tu multa será cantarla.- La sheriff le dirigió una mirada al guerrillero antes de seguir con la limpieza de su rifle.

-¿Cantar?- Tommy levantó una ceja.

-Sip, y por cierto, Lucky también tendrá que cantar contigo. Podrían hacer un buen dúo musical.- Caitlyn miró a Lucky.

-¿QUE?- Lucky casi se desmayó al escuchar eso.

-Lucky, sabes que me debes un favor y te lo estoy cobrando de forma amable. Ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es cantar con Tommy y la deuda estará saldada.- Caitlyn le guiñó un ojo al yordle.

-¿Y qué pasa si no queremos?- Lucky la miró de forma agresiva.

Ella suspiró y dejó su rifle en la mesa. -Digamos que tendrán que pasar 5 meses en prisión bajo varios cargos.-

Lucky abrió los ojos. -Eh… ¿Sabes Tommy? Como que de repente tengo unas ganas inaguantables de cantar.-

Tommy asintió. -Yo también Lucky.-

Lucky le dio un golpe en la espalda. -Bueno ¿Qué esperamos? Hora de cantar.-

 **Más tarde…**

Caitlyn fue junto a Tommy y Lucky al estudio de grabación, allí les dieron a Tommy y a Lucky la letra de la canción para que la revisaran, sin embargo ambos sintieron rechazo por la canción.

-Cait, la canción es horrible!- Tommy se quejó levantando los brazos y agitándolos de forma loca.

Ella le sonrió y le acarició la cabeza. -Por algo quiero que la cantes tu.-

-Supongo que no nos queda otra…- Tommy se rascó la cabeza y entró a la zona de grabación de voz junto a Lucky donde grabarían la canción. Tras decidirse con un juego de piedra-papel-tijera, se decidió que Tommy sería la voz principal y Lucky la voz secundaria de la canción.

 **Luego de terminar la grabación de la canción…**

Los dos yordles entraron a un bar en silencio y bastante avergonzados. La canción era horrible y ambos tuvieron que cantarla por obligación. Así que ahora lo mejor que podían hacer era tratar de olvidarlo todo con una buena birra. -¿Y tú piensas que bebiendo vamos a olvidar esa mierda?- Lucky bebió un gran trago de su jarra y miró a Tommy.

-Bueno… mi padre siempre decía que el alcohol era el mejor remedio para olvidar las estupideces que cometías en la vida.

 **PIE - Tommy Moxley ft. Lucky**

 **(Comienza con un coro gospel)**

 _Sabes, te voy a contar una pequeña historia._

 _No te la vas a creer pero te la contaré igual._

 _Es difícil ser yo!_

 _Oh no, cállate! No no, en serio lo es._

 _Incluso cuando yo Tommy… soy el yordle mas electrizante en el mundo._

 _Veras cuando yo tengo demasiado… demasiado de la fama y las luces brillantes._

 _Me gusta echarme atrás y tener una rebanada de ese placer duro!_

 **(Comienza el rap)**

 _ **Lucky:**_ _Bienvenido a la panadería de Pantheon, en que puedo ayudar… espera un minuto. ¿No eres tu el famoso Tommy?_

 _ **Tommy:**_ _Si, Tommy. El guerrillero está en la casa. ¿Qué pasa Lucky?_

 _ **Lucky:**_ _Hola ¿Cómo estas hermano? Tienes que tomarte una foto conmigo antes de irte compadre._

 _ **Tommy:**_ _Whoa whoa, yo no quiero sacarme fotos. Yo solo quiero un trozo de pie - tienes algo de eso en esta panadería?_

 _ **Lucky:**_ _Claro, tengo de todos los pies que puedas imaginar. Tengo pie de fresa, de arándanos, de manzana._

 _ **Tommy:**_ _Arándanos? Qué? Oh no, whoa whoa, en realidad Lucky, no importa qué clase de pie tengas. Déjame que te cuente una pequeña historia sobre pie._

 **(El rap sigue y a partir de aquí todas las partes en paréntesis son las palabras de Lucky)**

 _Iba manejando por el sur cuando una rueda de mi auto se ponchó cerca de una antigua casa de campo._

 _Esperaba que alguien estuviera en casa y tomando la oportunidad toqué la puerta y una fina chica respondió._

 _(Eres Tommy!) ¿Puedo usar tu teléfono?_

 _(Estoy sorprendida! Claro, si pruebas algo de este pie que estoy horneando)_

 _Miré sus caderas y sus pantalones cortos y dije "Seguro, que carajos? Huele bastante bien."_

 _(Así que ella llevó a Tommy hacia la cocina en medio del vapor)_

 _Estaba su abuela, una tía y una ¿Vecina china?_

 **(Sonido chino racista y volvemos al coro gospel)**

 _Bueno te lo diré de nuevo._

 _Es difícil ser yo!_

 _Si, se que puede sonar grosero._

 _Oh y a propósito…_

 _Todos ustedes montón de negratas que están escondidas en sus agujeros…_

 _Pueden venir y besarme el culo!_

 _Porque sabes, después de que le doy una paliza a algún gordo hermafrodita de mierda!_

 _Bueno, necesito una pequeña distracción… y una rebanada suena bastante tentador._

 **(Volvemos con el rap y esta vez Lucky dice las dos primeras líneas y el resto es para Tommy por ahora)**

 _Tommy dice "Gracias señoras" y otras palabras amables._

 _La abuela dijo: "Se amable y comete el mío primero."_

 _Así que me senté y probé el suyo, se veía bastante contenta._

 _Tenía un sabor extraño pero no estaba tan malo._

 _Así es, Tommy está comiendo pies._

 _Me comí el suyo, el de su tía y todavía tenía hambre._

 _(Eso es todo?) Preguntó Tommy aburrido mientras leía el periódico._

 _Hasta que finalmente llegó un plato de la casa de la vecina._

 _Me lo devoré rápidamente porque se veía bastante apetitoso._

 _(Estaba tan bueno que Tommy estaba hablando chino!)_

 _[Tommy dice palabras en chino de forma incoherente] Que buen pie!_

 **(Volvemos al coro gospel otra vez)**

 _ **Lucky:**_ _Oh, ese era el pie del que hablabas!_

 _Oh sí, yo sé que muchos pueden olerlo ahora!_

 _Es difícil ser yo!_

 _No, no, no, no, en serio lo es._

 _Porque como ustedes saben, yo soy el yodle…_

 _MAS ELECTRIZANTE en todo el mundo!_

 _Y bueno… como veras cuando tengo mucho… mucho de la fama… y de las luces del espectáculo._

 _Me encanta echarme atrás y tener una rebanada…_

 _NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, me voy a comer todo el maldito pie!_

 **(Fin de la canción)**

 **"Oh… carajo… que canción más mala tuvimos que cantar! Es peor que esa música mierdera que escuchan los cumbieros en los barrios bajos de Argentina! Bueno… al menos es mejor que estar en prisión. Mientras la canción no se haga famosa o algo así, todo estará bien para mí. ¿Te imaginas que me haga famoso por cantar una canción sobre Pies? Suena bastante estúpido ¿no?"**

 **-Tommy**


	21. ¡Por fin carajo!

**Capitulo 21: "Por fin carajo!"**

Tommy pasó días buscando rastros de su padre en Piltover, sin embargo no obtuvo resultados por lo que sabía que tendría que seguir con su ya largo viaje. Sin embargo, su cabeza estaba metida en otras dudas por estos momentos.

 ***flashback***

 _Teemo estaba limpiando una antigua medalla que le dieron por su servicio militar mientras que Tristana estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro. El joven Tommy se acercó a su padre, pues tenía dudas corriendo por su pequeña mente. -Eh… papá ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-_

 _Teemo dejo la reluciente medalla donde estaba y centró su atención en su hijo. -Claro Tommy. ¿Qué pasa?-_

 _Tommy dudó un poco en hablar pero tomó valor y miró a su padre. -Papá ¿Qué es el amor?-_

 _Teemo sonrió y le tomó un hombro a su hijo. -El amor… bueno hijo, el amor es cuando alguien siente que quiere estar con otra persona y no separarse nunca de ella, compartir su vida con ella y vivir juntos por siempre y muy felices.-_

 _-¿Y qué pasa si no quiero estar con nadie?- Tommy volvió a mirar a su padre con una expresión de duda en su joven rostro._

 _\- Sé que en algún momento tu encontraras a alguien y sentirás lo mismo, aunque ahora eres muy pequeño para entender sobre estas cosas. Sé que entre muchas chicas encontraras la correcta, yo ya lo hice y pronto será tu turno.- Teemo se sentó junto a Tristana y le dio un beso en la mejilla a lo que esta sonrió y envolvio sus brazos alrededor de él._

 _-¿Y si no siento amor?- Tommy se tocó el pecho._

 _Teemo miró a Tristana y esta asintió._

 _-Entonces no tendrías sentimientos y serías un robot ¿Tu eres un robot Tommy?- Tristana dejo el libro a un lado y miró a Tommy levantando una ceja._

 _-Claro que no mamá.- Tommy negó de inmediato con la cabeza._

 _-Entonces es porque tienes sentimientos.- Tristana le revolvió el cabello a su hijo y este sonrió feliz._

 ***fin del flashback***

-Asi que eso es el amor…- Pensó Tommy mientras fumaba un cigarro antes de lanzarlo por la ventana cautelosamente. Estaba en el laboratorio de Heimerdinger junto con Lucky y Ziggs, estaban discutiendo sobre Tommy y su búsqueda.

-Bueno… ¿Y qué vas a hacer Tommy? Teemo no está aquí.- Lucky estaba sentado en una silla mirando una nueva pistola en la que había estado trabajando.

Tommy no paraba de dar vueltas hacia adelante y atrás. -No lo sé… mi padre tiene que estar en algún lugar, tiene que haber algo! Lo sé! No puede haberse ido así como así!- El guerrillero lucia frustrado hasta que Heimerdinger le dirigió una mirada.

-Eh… Tommy, ven a ver esto, mira lo que encontré.- Heimerdinger estaba tecleando unas cosas en una computadora y Tommy se acercó a ver qué estaba haciendo el inventor.

-¿Qué pasa Heimer?- Tommy fue rapidamente ya que tenía prisa.

-Mira Tommy, cuando Teemo fue al norte tenía un transmisor en su traje. Logré acceder y encontré cuando fue la última señal, Teemo al parecer anduvo por Zaun. Luego de esto el transmisor se apagó y no pude recibir más señales.- Heimerdinger señaló la pantalla de la computadora donde había un mapa de Valoran y en Zaun había un punto rojo emergente, era la señal del transmisor de Teemo y una pista de suma importancia para Tommy.

-Teemo debe estar en Zaun!- Exclamó Ziggs.

-Y allí es donde voy a ir!- Tommy hablo de forma determinada y comenzó a revisar sus armas y equipo.

-Tommy espera, nunca has ido a Zaun y no sabes los peligros que hay allí. Hay criminales, asesinos seriales, cientificos locos y quien más sabe.- Lucky tomó uno de los hombros de Tommy y este se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

-Lo sé hermano. Pero tal vez mi viejo este allí y tal vez me necesite. No puedo quedarme aquí haciendo nada!- Tommy habló cada vez mas rápido y de forma desesperada.

-Muchacho, hazle caso a Lucky, en Zaun hay muchos más peligros de los que tu jamás has enfrentado.- Ziggs lo señaló y sonaba bastante serio.

Heimerdinger interrumpió la conversación y miró al guerrillero. -Eh… oye Tommy, ¿de casualidad me dejarías ver el casco que te dio Teemo?-

-Eh… ¿Para qué?- Tommy sacó el casco de su padre de su mochila y miró confundido al inventor.

-Ya que piensas ir a Zaun pese a todas nuestras advertencias, creemos que lo mejor es que vayas bien protegido.- Heimerdinger tomó el casco y lo miró por un rato antes de empezar a hacerle modificaciones.

-Modificaciones?- Tommy levantó una ceja.

-Si muchacho, modificaciones.- Heimerdinger asintió.

-Mmm… está bien ¿Por qué no?- El guerrillero se encogió de hombros.

Por su parte Heimerdinger le dirigió una mirada a Lucky. -Bien Lucky, tráele a Tommy esas cosas de las que tanto hablabas.-

 **Luego de las modificaciones…**

Tommy estaba sorprendido, los nuevos artefactos y actualizaciones que tenía eran simplemente impresionantes. Su amigo Lucky modifico su pistola para que tuviera un cargador más amplio y también modifico su UZI para que las balas fueran mas mortiferas que antes. Heimerdinger modifico el viejo casco de Teemo añadiéndole algunas cosas, como poder ver el ritmo cardiaco, la salud, la posibilidad de que el casco pudiera ponerse o sacarse del rostro con solo pulsar un botón entre otras cosas y también endurecer la armadura del casco para que este fuera un poco más resistente. Y en cuanto a Ziggs…

-Oye Tommy! Déjame ver esas granadas tuyas…- Ziggs llevó a Tommy a la zona donde él fabricaba y probaba sus explosivos y bombas.

-Seguro Ziggs…- Tommy sacó con cuidado una granada y se la pasó. El experto en Hexplosivos examinó con cuidado la granada y se rió de forma sarcástica.

-Que cosa tan tierna, pero en serio, si vas a ir a Zaun necesitaras cosas de **verdad.** \- Ziggs abrió un gran cofre que tenía bajo llave y Tommy cruzo los brazos sonriendo al ver lo que tenía en su interior.

-¿En serio quieres darme esto tío?- Tommy miro a Ziggs el cual le sonrió asintiendo.

-Todo para ayudar a un amigo.- El le golpeó el hombro y le dejó tomar varias granadas y hexplosivos fabricadas por él.

 **Cuando Tommy finalmente estaba listo para irse.**

-Bien, supongo que ya es hora.- Tommy miró su pistola y presionó el botón para ponerse el casco de forma automática el cual apareció de la nada.

-Buena suerte "hermanito", estaremos en contacto.- Lucky chocó los puños con él.

-Recuerda Tommy, él casco tiene un localizador que te mostrará donde fue la última señal de Teemo.- Heimerdinger miró a Tommy, orgulloso del trabajo que había hecho. Por su parte Ziggs estaba viendo un programa en una televisión que había cerca, estaban dando noticias sobre música.

-Eh… oigan Tommy y Lucky, vengan a ver esto!- Ziggs gritó y todos vinieron a ver qué pasaba mientras el yordle sonriente subía el volumen con el control remoto.

 **(El pasado te condena…)**

En la tele había una mujer presentado un programa musical. -Así es señores, la palabra que todos en el mundo de la música repiten en estos momentos. PIE. La polémica canción de la productora "Piltover Records" está siendo todo un éxito en ventas y reproducciones, aunque ha sido bastante criticada por su falta de sentido con la letra. Los dos cantantes de la canción, Tommy Moxley y Lucky Redfield no han querido hacer comentarios al respecto y se han mantenido al margen de la prensa. La peor canción según una encuesta realizada por la revista TIME ha sido nominada a varios premios como "Peor canción del año", "Canción más polémica", "Canción más ridícula y estúpida", y también ya ha sido programada para aparecer en los MTV Awards del próximo año. A continuación mostraremos que opina la gente a través de las redes sociales.-

 **Jay Hunter dice:**

 _Un pobre intento de estos dos yordles de hacer un humor musical. Definitivamente el rap grabado con computadoras no es lo suyo. En resumen es divertido… si es que te gusta la musica barata. Tommy no ha hecho nada especial, asi que no espero que vaya a grabar musica en un buen rato._

 **Anonimo4 twitteó:**

 _Menudo desperdicio de tiempo y de presupuesto del estudio._

 **LilaPastelera365 dice:**

 _Me encantó la canción y sobretodo me encantó como cantaba Tommy!_

 **Matt Lovio comentó en Facebook:**

 _Canción patética y sin valor! Me compré la canción en CD y no vale ni siquiera un segundo la pena! Devuélvanme mi dinero!_

 **Glen Jacobs dice:**

 _Ay vamos gente, la canción no es tan complicada. La historia es que el yordle Tommy entra a una panadería buscando algo de pie, pero no es el típico pie de limón o arándanos, no, esto es algo más grande que eso. La canción que mezcla rap y coros góspel está llena de referencias humorísticas y sexuales mientras Tommy canta sobre su viaje en busca de "pies". Creo que la gente exagera porque a mí me parece una canción bastante buena y graciosa._

 **Haraka Itami comentó en Facebook:**

 _No me gustó mucho la canción, solo se habla sobre pies por el amor de Dios! Aunque me encantó la voz de Lucky!_

 **ClientedeWallmart05 twitteó:**

 _Si eres fan de los yordles pensarás menos que la canción es una cagada. Porque si que lo es…_

 **Bart dice:**

 _Conozco a Tommy, el tipo me cae bien pero la canción parece más una historia y además suena como si fuera un maldito jazz._

 **Yolanda de la Cruz comentó:**

 _Dejen el pie en el horno mejor. Le doy 2 estrellas de 5._

 **Aaron Rex twitteó:**

 _Me esperaba más de la canción. Sin embargo fue bastante pobre._

 **Mr. JKW comentó en Facebook:**

 _La canción es divertida y tiene comedia, aunque luego se vuelve algo repetitiva._

 **J dice:**

 _Solo diré que la canción esta OK._

 **Arn Page publicó en Facebook:**

 _La canción es un puto asco. Tommy, mejor vuelve por donde viniste! Le doy un pulgar abajo!_

-Con críticas o no, la canción ha logrado ponerse en el TOP 10 de las canciones más escuchadas del momento, al parecer el pie tendrá un sabor más dulce para Tommy y Lucky. Dicho esto vamos a comerciales.- Luego de esto comenzaron a ponerse comerciales.

Ziggs y Heimerdinger miraron a Tommy y a Lucky tratando de forma desesperada de aguantarse la risa. A lo que ambos yordles estaban con sus manos en sus frentes.

-Mejor ahórrense los comentarios.- Tommy guardó su arma y salió rápidamente del lugar. Era hora de ponerse serios y dejar las bromas de una vez por todas.

 **?...**

Un yordle ensangrentado estaba encadenado en una habitación lúgubre y oscura. De pronto alguien le tiró agua para que despertara.

-Despertaste… ya sabes qué hora es Teemo… tu maldito bastardo…-

Teemo respiró con dificultad y levantó la mirada. Frente a él estaban un grupo de desconocidos.

-Ya sabes qué hora es… es hora de que tu culo reciba lo que se merece!-

El líder del grupo se acercó con un cuchillo ensangrentado y tomó a Teemo por el cuello, al acercarse se podía ver que el yordle tenía varias cicatrices en su cara. El desconocido acercó el cuchillo a su cara y sonrió con malicia. -Pronto nadie reconocerá tu cadáver.-

El yordle no pudo hacer otra cosa más que cerrar los ojos esperando lo que estaba por venir…

 **"Por fin carajo! Por fin una señal! Mi padre anduvo en Zaun y a lo mejor sigue allí, será mejor que me de prisa, puede estar en apuros o algo así. Y si alguien se interpone en mi camino, tendrá que vérselas con mis nuevas actualizaciones.**

 **Por otra parte… creo que nunca podre quitarme esa horrible canción de mi cabeza, ni tampoco Lucky… (maldita Caitlyn) Solo espero que la canción se moda y después quedé en el olvido."**

 **-Tommy**


	22. Una oferta que no puedo rechazar

**Capitulo 22: "Una oferta que no puedo rechazar"**

-Lucky dijo que Zaun era peligroso, pues no mentía…- Fue lo único que Tommy pensaba mientras caminaba por las acaudaladas calles de Zaun, y qué decir del ambiente. Gente vendiendo cosas pirateadas y robadas por todas partes ya sean artilugios como teles o radios hasta armas hextech traídas de Piltover. No se podía decir que Tommy no había llamado la atención de algunos, ya sea por su traje avanzado o por su increíble parecido con Teemo.

Sin embargo a lo lejos dos hombres con apariencia de ser malosos lo señalaron mientras hablaban por un intercomunicador con alguien bastante misterioso. -Señor, creo que encontramos al yordle, ¿Tommy Moxley cierto?-

 _-Sí, ese es el objetivo.-_ Una voz con acento semejante al ruso se escuchó a través del intercomunicador.

-¿Lo matamos jefe?- Preguntó el tipo mirando a Tommy con una mirada asesina.

 _-No, lo quiero vivo. Tengo algo pensado para él.-_ Y con eso la voz se desconectó. Los dos hombres que estaban armados comenzaron a hacer señas que hizo que otros comenzaran a caminar otras calles que estaban al lado del camino de Tommy. Todo esto era un plan calculado para tenderle una emboscada al guerrillero el cual no estaba poniendo atención ya que estaba concentrado siguiendo las señales emergentes de su casco.

-Veamos… según las señales mi padre debió haber pasado por aquí siguiendo ese camino, ahora veamos donde podría haber ido.- Tommy se quitó el casco para poder ver mejor y vio que estaba rodeado de hombres armados que llevaban el mismo tipo de uniforme gris y al parecer no tenían muy buenas intenciones.

-Supongo que no me van a hacer una fiesta de bienvenida eh?- Tommy se movió lentamente y con cuidado para sacar sus armas pero uno de los mercenarios apareció por detrás de él y sin que se diera cuenta le dio un golpe en la nuca que hizo que Tommy cayera el suelo con sus luces apagadas.

 ***sueños raros de Tommy***

 _Tommy había logrado superar la pesadilla de haber pasado la maquina pincha ojos y ahora se dirigía por una pasarela hacia donde estaba el fantasma de Nicole, su novia fallecida hace ya un par de años. Sin embargo se quedó de piedra cuando sintió que Heimerdinger le disparó una jabalina con un lanza jabalinas que le atravesó una parte del pecho._

 _-La investigación de la efigie compensa cada vida que hemos perdido!- El ensangrentado y carbonizado Heimerdinger se acercó a Tommy, el cual había logrado arrancarse la jabalina del pecho y levantó su mano intentando decirle que no hiciera una locura, sin embargo sus intentos fueron en vano ya que el inventor le disparó de nuevo, pero esta vez la jabalina atravesó su mano._

 _Tommy logró arrancarse la jabalina de su mano y Heimerdinger se puso cara a cara con él. -No dejare que lo eches a perder…- Sin embargo antes de que el inventor desquiciado lograra dar el golpe de gracia Tommy logró esquivar el disparo y de un giro le disloco el codo y le quitó el arma para luego dispararle una jabalina que le atravesó la garganta a Heimerdinger el cual cayó de rodillas tratando de respirar. Tommy se acercó al fantasma de Nicole y le tomó la mano y con la otra le disparo una ultima jabalina en la cabeza a Heimerdinger, matándolo de forma brutal. El guerrillero estaba muy herido, de hecho su indicador de salud que tenía en la espalda de su traje estaba parpadeando en rojo. Sin embargo a él no le importó y se quitó el casco pulsando el botón y se acercó al fantasma de Nicole. Ella tomó su cabeza en sus manos y comenzó a acariciarlo y a susurrarle en su oído._

 _-Gracias Tommy. Ahora… te toca morir.-_

 _-¿Qué?- Fue todo lo que Tommy alcanzó a decir antes de que el fantasma lo atacara._

 ***fin del sueño***

-Ah!- Tommy despertó de forma alarmada y vio que estaba encerrado en una celda. Se sentó en la cama en la que lo habían dejado y se tomó la nuca debido a que todavía le dolía el golpe que le dieron. Parpadeó un par de veces para ver a dos guardias frente a él, cada uno con una metralleta.

-Ya despertaste, ahora camina. El jefe quiere verte.- El fue por detrás y comenzó a darle ligeros golpes con el arma lo que hizo que Tommy se levantara y empezara a seguir al otro que iba delante de él.

Los tipos llevaron a Tommy por varias salas donde habían hombres con una apariencia similar a los aristócratas bebiendo, apostando, fumando, y recibiendo bailes de desnudistas. -Parece que se divierten bastante aquí no?- Tommy miró al que iba atrás de él y levantó una ceja.

-Andando.- A el hombre no le pareció dar gracia el comentario del guerrillero. Subieron por un ascensor hasta que llegaron al último y allí fue donde se detuvieron. Frente a Tommy estaba sentado en un escritorio un hombre afroamericano vestido en un traje de los caros y fumando un puro mientras contaba un fajo de billetes. Cuando el hombre vio a Tommy dejo de contar y miró al yordle.

-Ah señor Moxley, lo estaba esperando. Permitame presentarme, soy Djemba Lazarevic.- El acento ruso del hombre hacía pensar que no era norteamericano.

-Bueno señor Lasaña, debo decir que la habitación del hotel estaba algo incomoda y que sus "azafatas" eran algo rudas.- Tommy se estiró un poco y señaló a los guardias que estaban detrás de él.

-Pues lo siento señor Tommy, pero dejándonos de bromas iré al grano. Tengo entendido que usted está buscando a su padre desaparecido. Pues yo tengo una oferta que no podrá rechazar. Yo podría ayudarte, si tú me ayudas a mi.- Lazarevic dejó algo de crack en el escritorio y comenzó a cortarlo con una tarjeta de presentación que tenía. Lentamente comenzó a olfatear para drogarse un poco.

-¿De qué habla?- El yordle lo miró.

-Vera señor Moxley, mis negocios en Zaun son mayoritariamente ilegales, vendo drogas, especialmente la cocaína, el crack y el acido. Desgraciadamente he estado bajo de fondos últimamente. Así que he planeado un asalto al banco más importante de Piltover, escuché que eras un buen tirador y creo que podrías ser el indicado para este trabajo. Yo sé donde está su padre y si me ayudas, podría decírtelo.- Tommy lo miró algo impactado.

-No lo hare, no robaré el banco de Piltover. Consíguete otro idiota para tus trabajitos.- El guerrillero negó con la cabeza lo que hizo que el mafioso se levantara lentamente de su silla.

-Señor Moxley, si no coopera, temo que se reunirá con su padre en otro sitio.- Los dos guardias acercaron sus metralletas a la cabeza de Tommy el cual comenzó a sudar un poco.

-Eh… sabe? Como que de repente tengo ganas de robar un banco en Piltover para usted especialmente. ¿Dónde firmo?- Tommy asintió de forma desesperada con una sonrisa falsa.

-Ah… que bien que haya cambiado de opinión. No se preocupe Tommy, no estará solo en esto, tengo a un equipo preparado para hacer esto.- Lazarevic siguió aspirando crack.

-Pero recuerda, robó el banco, me dices donde esta mi padre y no nos volvemos a ver. ¿Cierto?- Tommy le disparó una mirada asesina.

-Soy un hombre de palabra. Ahora usted solo tiene que cumplir la suya. Una cosa más, quiero el dinero en billetes pequeños, me gusta contarlo. Pueden llevárselo muchachos, ahora yo estoy muy ocupado con unos asuntos.- Ambos guardias se llevaron a Tommy por el ascensor mientras dos desnudistas entraban en la habitación, al parecer el jefe iba a encargarse de asuntos bastante serios.

 **Mientras tanto en un sitio desconocido…**

Teemo estaba respirando de forma desesperada, apenas había terminado la tortura y ya estaba acostumbrado a sentir el calor de su sangre corriendo. Frente a él estaba el mismo grupo de la otra vez.

-Con que el hijo esta buscándolo eh? Pues podríamos esperarlo y hacer que se reúna con su padre, en el infierno!-

Teemo abrió los ojos completamente y solo una cosa se le vino a la cabeza. -Tommy…-

 **"Vaya sueño más extraño el que tuve. Nota mental, dejar el alcohol un rato.**

 **La sociedad de lunáticos de Zaun vino a darme la bienvenida. O al menos eso me pareció a mí. Fueses quienes fuesen me dieron una tunda y me llevaron ante su jefe quien me ordenó robar el banco de Piltover para conseguirle dinero y podría decirme el paradero de mi padre. Ay… dios… que difícil están las cosas últimamente. Echo de menos la compañía de Lila, ella hubiera sabido cómo mantener la calma.**

 **En cuanto a Lazarevic, que gran tonto, el crack no se corta, la cocaína es lo que se corta. No sé cómo lo sé pero lo sé."**

 **-Tommy**


	23. Primeros planes del robo

**Capitulo 23 "Primeros planes del robo"**

Los guardias de Lazarevic llevaron a Tommy a una gran guarida ubicada en un sector bastante oculto entre los barrios zaunitas el cual estaba con una tapadera basada en una fracasada empresa de sodas que ya nadie compra llamada Cocaine. El lugar en realidad era un piso franco donde supuestamente estaba el equipo reunido por Lazarevic para el gran atraco. Había una gran sala de estar y un pasillo con varias puertas que probablemente serían las habitaciones de cada uno y el baño entre otras cosas.

-Eh… oye porrito ¿Quiénes son el team para el asalto?- Tommy miró a todos los que estaban presentes, había un hombre que parecía un robot y tenía una tercera mano robótica en su espalda, el tipo parecía estar revisando unos planos. También había una rata mutante que tenía una ballesta y una metralleta, además de una vestimenta muy pasada de moda, aunque estos momentos se estaba comiendo un queso que al parecer estaba algo rancio. Pero si hubo alguien que llamó la atención de Tommy fue una yordle que también estaba presente en la sala. Ella tenía un pelaje color arena similar al de Tommy y Teemo, solo que el de ella era más anaranjado. Su cabello era negro y estaba atado en una sensual cola de caballo y sus ojos grises, estaba vestida con una camiseta corta y sin mangas de color rojo que dejaba a la vista sus caderas y unos pantalones cargo además de botas para complementar.

-Vale solo te lo diré una vez.- Un guardia suspiro. -El del brazo robótico es Viktor, él será el que planeará como hacer el robo. Cabe mencionar que él y el jefe se llevan muy bien, ya que él fabrica armas para él a cambio de dinero.- Luego señaló a la rata. -Él es Twitch, uno de los tiradores mas sigilosos y veloces de los que se tenga registro.- Y posteriormente señaló a la misteriosa yordle que hace ya un rato tenía capturada la atención del guerrillero.-Ella es Chloe, para resumir te diré que es una chica salvaje. Si yo fuera tu no la subestimaría.- Sin decir más el guardia se retiro.

Viktor hizo los últimos ajustes a su plan y tomó la palabra: -Bien, quiero que todos se sienten y me pongan atención, esto es impor… ¿Qué? Bien entonces digo ¿Ah? Oh deja de molestar!- Su mano mecánica estaba molestando lo que hizo que se enfadara mientras todos se sentaban en el sofá.

-Ejem… como decía, el Banco de Piltover es uno de los lugares mejor protegidos de toda Valoran, así que he preparado dos planes para robarlo y conseguir el dinero para Lazarevic. Y…- Viktor vio que Tommy levantó la mano. -¿Qué pasa?-

-Eh… ¿De cuánto dinero estamos hablando?- Dijo Tommy pensativo.

-Pues…- Viktor se acarició la barbilla metálica y se rasco la cabeza con su tercera mano. -Bueno, el jefe Lazarevic no me dio una suma exacta, pero lo que sí se sabe es que son muchos ceros.- Luego volvió a mirar sus planos mientras señalaba el plan. -Como decía, podemos hacerlo de dos formas, a lo sigiloso o a lo loco.-

 **SIGILOSO:** -Si lo hacemos de forma sigilosa, haremos que Twitch lance bombas de gas por las rejillas lo que hará que los guardias y todos los presentes en el banco caigan dormidos, y mientras yo desactivó la alarma en nuestra furgoneta, Tommy y Chloe irán a la bóveda y traerán el dinero, un plan algo largo pero más sencillo en cuanto a la ejecución.-

 **A LO LOCO:** -Ahora si quieren hacerlo a lo loco, entonces Tommy entrará primero seguido por Twitch y Chloe, tendrán que matar a todos los guardias y aquellos que intenten interferir, traten de tomar a algún rehén que los pueda llevar a la cámara del dinero. Yo vigilare las cámaras en la furgoneta. Tendrán que ser rápidos ya que tendremos a toda la policía de Piltover sobre nosotros. Cuando estén listos tendrán que escapar por el callejón de la izquierda y subirse a la furgoneta que tendré allí y entonces saldremos echando leches hasta llegar al escondite que tendremos preparado en Zaun…-

-Mañana decidiremos qué estrategia usaremos, aunque yo preferiría la sigilosa. En el robo yo estaré vigilando en la furgoneta para ver si no hay peligros a los alrededores, también enviaré a algunos de mis robots por si las cosas se ponen difíciles, además les puse algunas mejoras para que no los destruyan como la otra vez. Bueno, eso es todo por ahora.- Viktor termino de hablar y se fue a su habitación, dejando al resto libre.

Tommy se quedo en el sofá y Twitch también se levanto para irse a su habitación ya que quería dormir, por lo que quedaron solo él y Chloe.

-Hey.- Tommy levantó la mirada al escuchar la voz de Chloe y la miró. -No eres de por aquí ¿Verdad?-

 _-Bien Tommy, aquí es donde decides si respondes de forma humilde o confiada… Mmm… Creo que seré confianzudo.-_

-Pues…- Tommy se rascó el brazo. -Nope, no soy de por aquí.-

Ella se inclinó un poco para mirarlo. -¿Y qué haces aquí en Zaun planeando un robo para un mafioso?-

El guerrillero se miró los dedos fingiendo no mostrar interés. -No sé porque debería decírtelo, apenas te conozco hace 15 segundos.-

-Soy Chloe…- Ella le extendió su mano.

-Tommy… Tommy Moxley… guerrillero de la Ciudad de Bandle.- El le agitó la mano de forma amistosa.

-¿Y… que paso que estas robando bancos?- Ella levantó una ceja y lo miro con curiosidad a lo que Tommy suspiro.

-Pues, es una larga historia.-

 **Unos aburridos minutos después…**

-Y por eso estoy aquí. Lazarevic me dijo que si robaba el banco para él me diría donde esta mi padre.- Chloe solo asintió cuando este termino de contarle toda su travesía que había hecho hasta ahora.

-Pero que te hace estar tan seguro de que Lazarevic te está diciendo la verdad?-

-Bueno… digamos que él me apuntó un arma a la cabeza y yo no pude negar el trabajo, además creo que nos dará algo de dinero, no suena tan mal después de todo.- Tommy se estiró un poco. -¿Y tu?-

-¿Yo?- Ella lo miró confundida.

-¿Qué me dices de tu vida? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-

Ella se rió un poco. -Yo nací huérfana en Zaun, mi única familia una banda callejera que me crió hasta que crecí y decidí alejarme de ellos para poder arreglármelas sola. Cuando escuché que estaban planeando robar el banco de Piltover no pude resistirme.-

-Ya veo.- Tommy volvió a suspirar. -Solo espero que esto acabe pronto, mi padre me necesita. Lo sé… Pero ahora.- El guerrillero bostezó. -Estoy cansado, creo que me iré a echar un sueñito.-

-Entonces… buenas noches.- Chloe no lo miró mientras se alejaba.

-Buenas noches.- Tommy entró a su habitación antes de echarse a la cama y quedarse dormido rápidamente.

 **?...**

Lazarevic estaba contando sus billetes mientras inhalaba algo de crack.

-Hay muchos billetes de 5 donde deberían haber de 50.- Luego de decir eso sonó el teléfono. -Hola?-

-Sí, él está aquí.-

-No, no le he dicho nada… ahora mismo, él está trabajando para mi.-

 **"Robar un banco… Si mi madre se enterará de esto… Auch. Yo quiero hacerlo a lo loco, no sé qué opinarán ustedes. Y Chloe… no sé qué decir, tiene un lindo trasero pero es muy misteriosa… no sé, siento que no confío en ella. Supongo que hasta ahora tendré que esperar y ser paciente. Pero más vale que Lazarevic sepa donde esta mi padre porque si me llegó a enterar que está mintiendo… va a haber sangre y no será mía...-**

 **-Tommy**


	24. Planes listos, ahora solo falta robar

**Capitulo 24 "Planes listos, ahora solo falta robar"**

Teemo despertó encerrado en su celda, no sabía qué día era ni en qué año o mes estaban. Todo lo que sabía es que estaba en una habitación oscura lleno de heridas y cicatrices a causa de las torturas de sus captores las cuales no acababan. El explorador suspiró y cerró los ojos, pero los volvió abrir cuando una puerta se abrió.

-Hora de comer imbécil…- El explorador no pudo ver nada en la oscuridad, pero quien haya abierto la puerta le había lanzado un plato con comida para perro. Teemo miró el plato antes de tomarlo y comenzar a comer cuando la puerta se había cerrado. Golpizas con palos y raspados con alambres y cuchillas. Para comer solo le daban comida para perro además de frutas podridas y agua sucia. Teemo sabía que este iba a ser su destino por el resto de su vida, aunque no le veía mucha esperanza.

 **Mientras tanto en el escondite de Zaun…**

Tommy no había podido dormir bien, había despertado y no dejaba de mirar el techo pensando en lo que iba a hacer.

-Voy a robar un banco… Ok… Para un mafioso que me tiene amenazado de muerte pero que sabe donde esta mi papá… Al carajo, no sé qué hacer. Creo que un café me vendría bien.- El guerrillero revisó el reloj de su teléfono celular y vio que eran las 8 de la mañana y se levantó. Había dormido en ropa interior ya que después de todo que su única ropa era el traje del Escuadrón Omega regalado por su padre y su chamarra que había llevado puesta desde que salió de la Ciudad de Bandle.

Con pasos sigilosos, Tommy se dirigió fuera de su habitación.

Después de lavarse y ponerse su ropa de nuevo, Tommy decidió que iba a tomar un bocadillo.

Luego de limpiar la mesa y tirar unos sándwiches a medio comer a los que ya les estaban saliendo hongos, Tommy procedió a echarle agua a una tetera. Mientras el agua se calentaba, abrió el refrigerador para ver que había. En el interior, el guerrillero encontró una lasaña a medio comer, algo de pizza y una caja de leche. Tommy saco toda la comida chatarra y en poco tiempo todo se calentó y estaba listo para el consumo.

El yordle empezó a verter el agua caliente en cuatro tazas y escuchó un fuerte bostezo detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Twitch, frotándose los ojos y rascándose la espalda.

-Buenos días…- La Rata Mutante se acercó a la mesa y examinó la comida. -Pero mira todo esto!-

-Café?- Tommy movió ligeramente la cabeza y puso cuatro tazas de café en la mesa - una para Chloe, otra para Twitch y otra para Viktor.

Después de tomar un largo y gratificante sorbo de café, la rata tomó un trozo de pizza. -Mmm… me habría gustado que el queso estuviera más rancio pero me da igual. Soy todo un conocedor de los placeres de la vida.- Riéndose, Twitch le dio un mordisco a la pizza.

Tommy solo rodó los ojos hacia un lado y tomó una taza de café para beberlo. Tan pronto como la tomó se escuchó otro fuerte bostezo, pero esta vez fue uno femenino. El guerrillero se dio la vuelta y vio a Chloe murmurando y rascándose los ojos para poder despertar. Twitch la miró mientras seguía comiendo y le dio un saludo con la mano y Tommy le sonrió.

-Buenos días princesa ¿Acaso te despertamos?- Dijo Twitch

-Cállate…- Respondió Chloe algo somnolienta la cual se sentó en una caja y bebió ávidamente su café. Después de hacerlo, levanto su taza y miró a Tommy. -¿Tú hiciste este café?-

El guerrillero asintió y ella le dio a Tommy una amplia sonrisa a modo de agradecimiento. El yordle le devolvió la sonrisa y finalmente tomo un sorbo de su taza de café.

Los tres siguieron bebiendo el café y comiendo pizza en silencio, casualmente hablando algo sobre los planes del robo. Luego de un rato Viktor hizo acto de presencia.

-Ah… veo que ustedes ya estan levantados.- Viktor estaba vestido con su atuendo habitual.

-Hola Viktor ¿Quieres café o una lata de aceite?- Luego de que Tommy dijo eso Chloe y Twitch hicieron lo que pudieron para aguantarse la risa.

-Oh claro muy gracioso yordle, como soy un robot piensas que no puedo beber otra cosa más que latas de aceite. Muy gracioso…- Viktor miró a Tommy negando con la cabeza para mostrarle que no le encontraba gracia a su chiste.

-Ay vamos Viktor, tienes que admitir que fue ingenioso.- Chloe miró a Tommy y le guiñó un ojo y este encogió los hombros.

-No fue ingenioso, fue burlesco, y fue contra mi.- Viktor se señaló a sí mismo.

-Eh… oye Viktor a pesar de que eres un robot, eres bastante malhumorado.- Twitch estaba mirando su ballesta.

-Yo no soy malhumorado!- Exclamó furioso el Heraldo Mecánico.

-Ah no?- Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno… tal vez un poquito. En fin ¿están listos para los últimos ajustes de nuestro plan?- Todos asintieron y Viktor saco sus planos de nuevo y los puso en la mesa. -¿Entonces qué plan hacemos?-

-A LO LOCO!- Twitch, Chloe y Tommy se levantaron de la mesa.

-Sabía que dirían eso…- Viktor negó con la cabeza. -Bueno vamos a repasarlo entonces.-

 **EL PLAN**

 **1.** He investigado a las Criptas Eclípticas, es el Banco más seguro de Piltover. Cuando entren tendrán que ser rápidos y deshacerse de los guardias. Lo más probable es que sean muchos, tendrán que trabajar en equipo para despejar las oleadas. Eso sí, no maten civiles, después de todo somos personas, no terroristas.

 **2.** Traten de tomar a algún trabajador de allí como un rehén, así el podrá llevarlos hasta la bóveda, en ese entonces yo desactivaré las alarmas para hacer que los policías tarden en darse cuenta de nuestra operación.

 **3.** Cuando lleguen a la bóveda, hagan que el rehén que tengan la abra, y si no quiere cooperar, pues… siempre podemos hacer volar la tapa. Entonces cuando hayan entrado en la bóveda, cada uno llenara una bolsa con todo el dinero que puedan. Alguno llevará dos por lo que tendría que ser el más sigiloso y rápido, así que lo hará Twitch. No dejen que las bolsas se rompan, a menos que quieran pasarse el rato recogiendo los billetes del suelo.

 **4.** Cuando salgan del banco lo más probable es que la policía ya se haya dado cuenta del robo y estén aguardando por ustedes afuera y bien armados, tendrán que ser rápidos y tratar de correr por los callejones situados a la izquierda donde yo voy a estar esperándolos. No causen una balacera… no sobrevivirán contra tantos. Y tampoco alarguen tanto las cosas, no querrían que llegaran Caitlyn o Vi o peor aún Camille.

 **5.** Cuando todos estemos en la furgoneta, yo dejare unos robots señuelos con explosivos que causaran una distracción y nos dará el tiempo suficiente para irnos sanos y salvos a Zaun.

 **6.** Llegamos al escondite y bebemos algo para celebrar. Luego vamos a donde el jefazo y le entregamos el dinero. De seguro nos dará nuestra parte por esto.

 **-** Lo más probable es que haya cámaras de seguridad, además de los civiles que podrían ser testigos. Necesitaremos un disfraz para ocultar nuestras identidades.

 **FIN DE LA PLANEACIÓN**

-Bien… creo que ahora esta casi todo listo. La furgoneta esta lista, creo que solo nos faltan unos disfraces y podremos hacer esto en un par de horas mas.- Viktor levantó la mirada pero solo Chloe y Twitch estaban presentes en la mesa poniendo atención. Algo de lo que Viktor se dio cuenta. -¿Y el otro?-

Ambos señalaron a Tommy el cual estaba sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión.

-Eh… Tommy ¿Qué haces?- Viktor se acercó al yordle que estaba muy atento viendo el programa.

-Sh…- El guerrillero se puso dos dedos en los labios para hacer que Viktor se callara. -Están dando el nuevo episodio de The Walking Dead. Unos agradables chicos de las reviews me la recomendaron y tengo que decir que es bastante buena.-

-A mi me encanta!- Chloe fue corriendo a sentarse al sofá y se sentó junto a Tommy. No paso mucho y Twitch se les unió, aunque el olor hizo que se alejaran un poco.

-Mmm… se ve interesante.- Viktor se sentó a ver.

 **Unas horas más tarde en Piltover...**

Era un clima cálido en la Ciudad del Progreso, todos estaban haciendo sus actividades habituales, gente yendo de un lado a otro bastante ocupados con sus trabajos y otros vendiendo cosas en sus tiendas. Cerca del Banco de Piltover una furgoneta se estacionó en un callejón cercano.

-En serio fue lo mejor que pudiste conseguir para esconderte Viktor? Una furgoneta con un logotipo de comida uruguaya?- Tommy sacó su disfraz mientras que Chloe y Twitch hicieron lo mismo pero en silencio.

-Oye, nadie compra comida uruguaya. Es terrible ¿sabes? Lo único decente es su carne.- Viktor se puso un disfraz de vendedor de comida uruguaya. -Y con esto nadie sabrá quién soy.-

-Pueden llamarme Neo Tommy.- Tommy se había puesto un disfraz semejante al de Neo de la película Matrix, incluyendo gafas.

-Como que estos pantalones son algo incómodos.- Chloe llevaba un traje de cuero completamente negro, lo que hizo que Tommy se quedara mirándola un rato ya que se veía bastante sexy (si hablamos de su punto de vista claramente) y llevaba una mascarilla que solo le cubría los ojos y parte de su cabeza.

-No sabrán lo que les va a caer.- Twitch tenía un montón de ramas pegadas con cinta adhesiva a su cuerpo.

-Eh… Twitch ¿Qué se supone que eres?- Chloe lo miró confundida.

-Soy un árbol. En los bancos hay árboles ¿cierto?-

Todos se llevaron una mano a la frente. -En los bancos no hay árboles Twitch, hay muebles. Y ahora que no podemos cambiar de disfraz solamente te veras muy ridículo.- Por primera vez Tommy se puso serio en el día.

-Ratas…- Murmuró Twitch.

Todos se bajaron de la furgoneta y se dirigieron a la entrada del banco.

-Vamos a retirar fondos… por las malas…- Fue todo lo que pensó Tommy antes de entrar.

 **"Miren se que generalmente es Tommy quien deja los mensajes al final del capítulo. Pero esta vez quiero hablar en serio, si por algo he estado algo distante últimamente es que en mi país los incendios se han complicado y ya se quemó un pueblo cercano, de hecho ya es el Incendio Forestal más grande de la historia de Chile. Obviamente yo solo quiero ayudar a la gente que perdió todo y a los bomberos para apagar el fuego, aunque dudo que pueda hacer algo ya que lo mas que puedo hacer es enviar barras de cereal y botellas de agua. Así que aprovecho de mandar saludos a todos los bomberos que estén allí afuera sacrificándose por salvar a la pobre gente que está atrapada en el fuego. También quiero mandar un abrazo a todos aquellos que perdieron todo en Santa Olga.**

 **Aprovecho también de mandarle mis respetos a todos los carabineros y bomberos que perdieron la vida por querer ayudar a la gente en problemas. Ojala esto termine pronto… el fuego siempre ha sido traicionero, confio en que la ayuda llegara y que de algún modo Dios hará que esto termine.**

 **Les juro que trato de escribir, pero a veces con tantas cosas pasando a tu alrededor es demasiada presión. Pero bueno… sin más que decir los veo en el próximo capítulo."**

 **-El autor, Bryan Gutierrez**

 **Alias: Brian HD Gutierrez Incorpo 2**


	25. El Gran Golpe del Banco de Piltover

**Antes de empezar vamos a dejar en claro algo.**

 **-La comida uruguaya no es muy santa de mi devoción. De hecho lo unico que conozco bien es su carne. Cof cof Demonsoul13 cof cof**

 **-Aprovecho de mandarle un abrazo y un saludo a gamerkiller ya que su review francamente me alegró en un momento muy sensible en realidad. Gracias amigo, en serio. Este capítulo te lo dedico a ti y a Mexico!**

 **Capitulo 25: "El Gran Golpe del Banco de Piltover"**

 _5:30 PM_

 _Banco Criptas Eclípticas de Piltover_

Entre la gente que iba pasando entró un misterioso yordle que llevaba una bolsa e iba vestido de negro y con gafas oscuras caminando lentamente, luego de unos pasos se detuvo y miró a su alrededor. Habían varios guardias que revisaban a cada uno de los que entraban con un detector de metal. El yordle dejó la bolsa para que pasara por la cinta detectora y el caminó por sobre el arco detector de metales el cual comenzó a sonar y todas sus barritas se pusieron rojas.

Uno de los guardias se dio cuenta de esto y se acercó a Tommy con un pequeño detector de metales de mano. -¿Quiere quitarse por favor los objetos metálicos que traiga? Ya sabe, llaves, monedas.-

Sin embargo Tommy abrió su traje y reveló las dos pistolas, dos UZIS y el paquete de granadas que llevaba y levantó una ceja.

El guardia abrió los ojos y lo miró sorprendido. -¿Qué es eso?-

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Tommy le propinó un feroz puñetazo que lanzó al guardia al suelo y antes de que los otros pudieran reaccionar, Tommy sacó sus dos UZIS y disparo a brazos cruzados matando a los cuatro guardias que habían en ambos lados. La gente al darse cuenta de esto comenzó a gritar y a correr por todos lados mientras que los cajeros se cubrieron detrás de las cajas junto con los demás trabajadores.

Tommy se cubrió detrás de una columna de cemento, quedaba un solo guardia de la primera oleada.

-Refuerzos! Envíen refuerzos!- El guardia estaba sosteniendo el walkie talkie con una mano y la pistola con otra, sin embargo levantó la mirada cuando el detector de metal sonó de nuevo y vio a una yordle que también estaba de negro y que con una sub ametralladora lo remató fácilmente.

Chloe tomó la bolsa y se la llevó a la espalda antes de juntarse con Tommy el cual estaba recargando.

-¿Y Twitch?- Tommy la miró levantando una ceja y con una mirada interrogante en su rostro.

-Viene allí atrás.- Ella encogió los hombros y el guerrillero aprovechó de rascarse la cabeza.

Ambos no tuvieron muchos momentos de tranquilidad ya que llegó una segunda oleada de guardias de seguridad desde el interior del banco, estos iban con trajes mas blindados que los otros e iban armados con ametralladoras y escopetas.

-ALTO!- Dijo uno de los guardias, sin embargo eso hizo que Tommy comenzará a correr por un lado y Chloe por el otro.

 **Mientras tanto en el exterior…**

Viktor estaba en la furgoneta de comida uruguaya y estaba observando cómo la gente iba corriendo por las calles y tratando de llamar a la policía para informar sobre el atraco. Sabiendo que tenía que actuar rápido, el Heraldo Mecánico comenzó a hackear las alarmas y las cámaras de seguridad del banco y logro desactivarlas.

-¿Cómo van chicos?- Preguntó Viktor por un audífono en el que los tres podían escucharlo.

-Algo complicados pero bien.- Respondió Tommy.

 **De vuelta al interior…**

Tommy y Chloe estaban a cubierto gracias a las columnas las cuales evitaban que recibieran los disparos de los guardias y en ese entonces apareció Twitch disfrazado de árbol en medio de un nubarrón verde y lanzó un pequeño tonel que hizo que todos los guardias comenzaran a toser, ya que era una bomba apestosa.

Chloe aprovechó la distracción y comenzó a correr por las paredes y dio una voltereta que hizo que cayera cerca de un guardia y esta le quito su escopeta y le disparó con ella matándolo rápidamente. Posteriormente volvió a ponerse a cubierto.

-Dispárenle al árbol!- Gritó uno de los guardias.

Tommy todavía estaba a cubierto con sus UZI en mano esperando la oportunidad de atacar y cuando escuchó a los guardias recargar y también vio a Twitch volverse invisible, sabía que era el momento.

El yordle salió de su refugio y disparo a quemarropa con ambas manos mientras que Twitch seguía invisible y se acercaba rápidamente hacia donde estaban los guardias antes de rematarlos junto a Tommy usando su ballesta y sus mortíferas municiones. Sin embargo a Twitch se le había escapado un guardia y Tommy estaba recargando, y este al ver al yordle distraído disparó.

-Cuidado!- Twitch gritó pero era tarde.

Tommy levantó la mirada y vio al guardia dispararle con su ametralladora, sin embargo el extendió su cuerpo hacia atrás moviendo ambos brazos de un lado a otro esquivando las balas. El guardia volvió a disparar, pero Tommy se paro en una mano y dio una rápida voltereta antes de volver a cubrirse. Cuando el guardia estaba recargando Chloe aprovechó y lo remato de un disparo a la cabeza.

Ella miró a Tommy. -¿Cómo hiciste eso?-

El yordle se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo y se acomodó las gafas. -No lo sé… creo que fue solamente la adrenalina del momento.-

Twitch se acercó a ellos. -¿Esos eran todos?-

Tommy lo miró. -No creo, deben haber muchos más, después de todos este es el banco mejor protegido de Piltover, dudo que sean solo dos oleadas de guardias…-

Chloe señaló una escalera que llevaba hacia arriba. -Creo que vienen de allí.-

-Entonces los haremos caer!- Twitch le lanzó una bomba de gas para dormir a la entrada y en unos segundos toda la sala superior se llenó de gas.

Luego de unos segundos varios guardias cayeron escaleras abajo completamente dormidos, si se contaba bien se podía decir que eran más de 30, sin embargo no habría mucho que pudieran hacer para detener a los criminales ya que ahora mismo ellos estaban muy ocupados en la tierra de los sueños.

Finalmente los tres ladrones llegaron a las cajas donde los empleados estaban tirados en el suelo temblando del susto.

-Eh… chicos, será mejor que se den prisa, parece que algunos empleados y otros civiles afuera llamaron a la policía, dense prisa.- La voz de Viktor se escuchó en los audífonos que tenía cada uno de los tres.

Tommy se acercó a uno de los empleados del banco y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, aunque se veía algo raro ya que al ser un yordle amenazando a un humano llegaba a dar gracia.

-Hey! ¿Me oyes hijo de perra? Llévanos a la bóveda si no quieres que te vuelve tu maldita cabeza!- Tommy le acercó la pistola a la cabeza y amenazó con disparar si no cooperaba.

-No! Por favor! No dispares! Los llevaré a la bóveda! Pero no me maten por favor! T-tengo familia!- El tembloroso hombre se levantó y llevo al grupo a un ascensor donde este tecleó un codigo que hizo que las puertas se abrieran.

 **Unos minutos más tarde…**

El grupo había llegado a la bóveda y tenían prisa, por lo que dejaron al rehén atrás de ellos y miraron la enorme tapa que había al frente, este era el último obstáculo que se interponía entre ellos y el dinero.

-¿Te tardarías mucho en abrir eso?- Chloe levantó una ceja y miró al rehén el cual asintió asustado. -Bien, entonces el plan B.- Ella miró a Tommy quien ya estaba buscando algo en la bolsa que traía.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? Taladrarla o algo así?- Preguntó Twitch sin soltar su arma.

-Y una mierda… la volamos!- Tommy sacó una carga explosiva y la puso en la tapa de la caja fuerte.

-¿Qué?- Twitch se sorprendió y todos comenzaron a retroceder cuando empezaron a escucharse los pitidos de advertencia antes de que la carga explotara.

Cuando la carga explotó, los tres entraron a la bóveda y allí estaban, miles y miles de miles de fajos de billetes verdes como el pasto. Rápidamente los tres echaron todo el dinero posible en las bolsas que traían y en tan solo unos segundos no quedaba nada de nada.

Tommy y Chloe iban con una bolsa mientras que Twitch iba con dos ya que era el ágil del grupo. Cuando volvieron al vestíbulo principal los guardias seguían dormidos y el grupo estaba listo para emprender la retirada. Entonces Tommy señaló al rehén.

-Olvidas miles de cosas cada día, asegúrate que esta sea una de ellas!- Y el yordle empujó al asustado hombre que cayó cerca de los otros rehenes y los guardias durmientes.

-Prepárense porque cuando salgamos… va a ser el puto infierno.- Los tres iban caminando lentamente con las bolsas en mano y se acercaron a la puerta, pero al llegar al frente se detuvieron y miraron que había en el exterior. Por lo menos podría decirse que era un ejército de policías y que habían a lo menos unas 20 patrullas rodeando en lugar.

-¿Qué hacemos? No podremos pasar con todos esos.- Chloe miró a Tommy y luego a Twitch.

-Podría lanzar una bomba de humo aunque no creo que duraría mucho…- La rata mutante saco otra bomba de su arsenal.

-Tal vez…- Tommy se acarició la barbilla pensando en un plan. -Eh… dame la pistola de bengalas.- El guerrillero extendió la mano y Chloe le dio una pistola de bengalas que había en la bolsa. Con la pistola en sus manos le dirigió una mirada a Twitch. -Bien Twitch, mi madre me enseñó esto y creo que si nos sincronizamos bien, lo lograremos. Voy a contar hasta 3 y cuando yo disparé la bengala hacia arriba tu lanzaras la bomba de humo. ¿Vale?-

La rata mutante asintió y preparó la bomba.

-1…- Tommy se acercó poco a poco a la puerta.

-2…- La puerta se abrió lentamente revelando los rayos de sol del exterior. Los policías estaban aguardando que salieran con las armas preparadas.

-3!- Tommy abrió la puerta y disparó la bengala hacia al cielo. Al mismo tiempo que los policías levantaron la mirada Twitch lanzó la bomba de humo que estalló en unos segundos dejando a todos los policías en la zona aturdidos.

-AHORA!- Todos comenzaron a correr rápidamente hacia el callejón izquierdo y se encontraron con la furgoneta de comida uruguaya en la que estaba Viktor tras el volante. Todos subieron rápidamente en la furgoneta con las bolsas en mano y el Heraldo Mecánico aceleró no sin antes soltar a sus robots para que contuvieran a los policías y les consiguieran el tiempo suficiente para huir.

Cuando iban escapando en medio de las calles de Piltover la radio de la furgoneta estaba reproduciendo "Foggy Mountain Breakdown - Flatt & Scruggs"

-Eh… Viktor cámbiale… la música de escape haría que nos persiguieran mas.- Tommy lo miró y este cambio la estación y puso "Los Caminos de la Vida - Vicentico".

-Los perdimos?- Preguntó Viktor acomodando el espejo retrovisor.

Twitch iba en la parte de atrás y miró por la ventanilla. -Sip, definitivamente lo logramos.-

-Entonces primero bebemos una cerveza para celebrarlo, y luego le entramos el dinero a Lazarevic.- Sugirió Viktor un poco más relajado.

-Oh si…- Tommy levantó un pulgar en aprobación.

 **Un par de horas más tarde…**

Tommy estaba vestido con su ropa habitual, ya que el equipo se había tomado un descanso en la guarida para beber algo y cambiarse de ropa. Sin embargo el descanso no duro mucho ya que los guardias habían ido a buscarlos para llevarlos con Lazarevic. El joven yordle tenía prisa por entregarle el dinero, ya que al cumplir con su misión Lazarevic le podría decir donde estaba Teemo, ya que después de todo ese era el motivo de su viaje.

Los segundos pasaban lentamente y el grupo estaba pasando por donde habían llevado a Tommy por primera vez, el mismo casino ilegal donde estaban los tipos ricos con las desnudistas, disfrutando de un trago y una buena línea de coca o crack.

-No puedo creer que le falté dinero, si tiene todo un garito en este jodido edificio… además vende droga. ¿Tendra deudas con el gobierno o algo así?- Pensó Tommy mientras seguía caminando y observaba a la gente.

Luego de unos minutos que para el guerrillero fueron como años, finalmente salieron del ascensor donde fueron recibidos por Lazarevic el cual estaba con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bienvenidos caballeros… y dama.- Lazarevic casi se había olvidado de Chloe. -Sabía que podía confiar en ustedes y tuvieron éxito. Luego podremos celebrar como se debe pero ahora quiero ver el dinero.- Algo que todos pudieron notar era que Lazarevic tenía la nariz un poco blanca, por lo que todos asumieron que el mafioso estuvo drogándose mientras esperaba la llegada del grupo.

Tommy, Chloe, Viktor y Twitch dejaron cada uno las bolsas encima del escritorio y el mafioso metió las manos para darse cuenta de que estaban llenas de billetes, lo que hizo que asintiera con aprobación mientras sostenía el puro que estaba fumando con la otra.

-Vale Lazarevic, dejémonos de tonterías y vayamos al grano de una vez! Te lo voy a pedir amablemente. ¿Dónde Está MI PADRE?- Tommy se acercó a él con una mirada llena de impaciencia en su rostro.

-Ah sí… su padre señor Moxley. Eh… chicos, déjenos a solas un rato, esto es personal. Tu puedes quedarte Viktor.- Lazarevic hizo un gesto y Chloe y Twitch se retiraron pero Viktor se quedó a petición del primero.

-Vale, deja de hacerte el misterioso y dime donde demonios esta mi padre!- Tommy ya estaba enrabietándose con Lazarevic y este comenzó a dar vueltas e inhalo algo de crack de la mesa que tenía cortado desde hace un rato.

-No quiero molestarle Tommy, así que se lo diré ahora.- Lazarevic metió una mano en su bolsillo y el guerrillero lo miró muy atento esperando la respuesta. Sin embargo todo lo que vio fue que Lazarevic tenía una pistola en su mano.

-Su padre… esta muerto…-

Antes de que Tommy pudiera decir algo Lazarevic le disparó un disparo directo en el pecho. El mafioso miró al yordle caído por un rato y luego le dirigió la mirada a Viktor.

-Encárgate de él…-

 _ **"Es más fácil soportar la muerte sin pensar en ella, que soportar su pensamiento sin morir."**_

 _ **-Blaise Pascal**_


	26. Renacido

**Capitulo 26: "Renacido"**

Tommy despertó y se encontró en medio de un camino oscuro, el frio viento mezclado con la lluvia y la niebla presente en el cielo daban un mal aspecto a ese sendero.

-Mmm… este lugar se parece al cementerio de la Ciudad de Bandle…- El guerrillero comenzó a caminar mientras observaba las lapidas donde habían nombres de antiguos militares y compañeros de guerra caídos. Sin embargo, se detuvo al observar una lapida que al final destacaba entre todas las demás. Allí frente a esa lapida estaban su madre Tristana, Lila y varios otros yordles conocidos, todos llorando lamentando al fallecido. Tommy trato de hablarles pero al parecer nadie podía verlo o escucharlo, por lo que el guerrillero se acercó a la lapida…

 **-AQUÍ DESCANSA TOMMY MOXLEY-**

 **"Murió defendiendo a su pueblo, su familia y amigos están orgullosos de él, nunca será olvidado."**

-¿¡Qué?!-

Tommy abrió los ojos y despertó respirando de forma desesperada mientras el sudor corría por su frente, sin embargo cuando se levantó escucho un grito de horror.

-Dios mio! Ha renacido! Ha renacido de los muertos!-

El yordle se tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que había despertado en una camilla y se encontraba en una especie de morgue, y cuando Tommy abrió los ojos luego de haberlos tenido cerrados por un rato vio a un tipo vestido con ropa medica que estaba completamente horrorizado al haberlo visto despertar y levantarse aparentemente de entre los muertos. El hombre salió corriendo de la habitación dejando a Tommy completamente confundido.

-¿E-estoy vivo? P-pero cómo? Si él me disparo!- Tommy vio el agujero de la bala en su pecho y se metió la mano debajo de la chaqueta buscando alguna razón para su aparente renacimiento, y lo que encontró fue un amuleto que tenía la bala alojada en el centro.

-Lila…- Dijo Tommy en silencio.

 ***flashback corto del capitulo 6***

 _Tommy estaba a punto de irse para ir a prepararse para su travesía, pero Lila lo detuvo._

 _-Tommy espera!- Dijo ella._

 _-¿Qué pasa?- Tommy se detuvo otra vez y la miró confundido._

 _Lila entró a su casa y rápidamente volvió con una especie de collar que tenía un amuleto. Ella se lo puso en el cuello mientras que él la observaba. -Mi madre me dio esto cuando cumplí los 18, dijo que protegería a cualquiera que lo llevara, quiero que lo conserves…-_

 _Tommy miró el amuleto y luego le sonrió. -Está bien Lila, lo llevare para no olvidarte mientras este de viaje. Muchas gracias por esto y también por ayudarme con mis heridas.- Tommy la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo al que ella alegremente correspondió._

 _-Adiós…- Dijo Tommy._

 _-Adiós…- Respondió ella._

 ***fin del flashback corto del capitulo 6***

Tommy miró el amuleto y suspiro tocándose el pecho y tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Técnicamente Lila había salvado su vida. Técnicamente Lila había hecho que la vida le diera una segunda oportunidad y lo más importante, Lila era la razón por la que él vivía en estos momentos.

-Gracias Lila.- El guerrillero besó el amuleto y se lo volvió a dejar donde estaba, sin embargo su tiempo de relajo se acabó cuando escuchó gritos provenientes del pasillo.

-¡¿Cómo que está vivo?! ¡¿Estás loco?!- Una voz agresiva se acercaba por los pasillos.

-No lo sé! Estaba a punto de revisar su cuerpo y se levantó como si nada!- Era la voz del tipo que había escapado la que venía detrás de la otra.

Un guardia entró seguido por el otro hombre y vieron a Tommy tirado en la camilla, aparentemente no respiraba.

-¿Con que revivido eh? Yo no veo que este muy vivo que digamos…- El guardia estaba armado con una metralleta y miró de forma burlona al otro hombre.

-P-pero si yo lo vi! Te juro que vi que se había levantado!- El tipo vestido de medico parecía tener un nudo en la garganta.

-Si claro… mira, voy a mostrarte que este enano de mierda esta muerto.- El guardia se acercó a Tommy y acercó su cara un poco para poder apreciarlo mejor. Sin embargo ese fue un gran error, ya que Tommy había tomado una jeringuilla y la había escondido cuidadosamente en su boca, y cuando el tipo acercó su cara, el guerrillero abrió la boca y se levantó rápidamente haciendo que la aguja quedara ensartada en el ojo del guardia.

-AGHHH! MI OJO! MI OJO!- El guardia soltó su arma y trató de quitarse la aguja que estaba ensartada profundamente en su pupila ensangrentada, momentos que Tommy aprovechó para tomar su ametralladora y rematarlo rápidamente a tiros.

El guerrillero se quedó jadeando por un rato cuando se dio cuenta de que el médico todavía estaba en suelo, mirándolo como si hubiera visto a un fantasma. Tommy se acercó a él y lo miro con una cara fría como una piedra.

-¿Dónde está Lazarevic?- El yordle podía ver el miedo en sus ojos por lo que habló con una voz tan dura como intimidante.

-E-e-el es-está en su despacho… por favor no me dispares!- El médico se cubrió la cara con sus manos tratando de cubrir su rostro lagrimeante del lívido yordle.

Tommy fingió que lo iba a golpear, pero luego se retiro de la habitación, pero antes de cruzar la puerta, le dirigió una última mirada llena de burla al asustado medico. -Recuerda este versículo de la biblia. Juan 3:16 dice: Acabas de mearte en los pantalones.- Sin decir más el yordle se retiró de la morgue no sin antes tomar su mochila donde estaban sus cosas. El médico se quedó temblando mientras observaba que se había meado en los pantalones.

El guerrillero avanzó lentamente por los pasillos del enorme edificio, y pronto recordó que Lazarevic le había disparado en el último piso, por lo que debía seguir allí. El furioso yordle no podía calmar su mente, había hecho tanto para poder saber sobre el paradero de su padre, había matado gente inocente, había robado un banco cometiendo un crimen que ni siquiera quería hacer y al final había sido traicionado y dejado a su suerte.

-Ese hijo de puta esta muerto…- Pensó el yordle mientras seguía caminando tratando de no ser descubierto por alguno de los guardias de Lazarevic. En un momento vio una sombra acercarse a él y apuntó con su arma, sin embargo vio que era Chloe, la cual también parecía estar escondiéndose.

-Chloe?- Tommy no bajó el arma, ya que no sabía bien en quien confiar.

-Tommy? Estas vivo? Pero cómo?- Ella bajó la pistola que tenía en sus manos y se acercó.

-No me vas a disparar cierto?- Tommy siguió apuntándole.

-Claro que no idiota!- Ella lo miró de forma indiferente.

-Bueno, ya que no me vas a disparar puedo calmarme…- Tommy bajó el arma y se estiró un poco. -En cuanto a cómo sobreviví… digamos que fue un milagro.- El guerrillero se tocó el corazón y el medallón oculto en él. -Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir a matar a ese imbécil…- Tommy iba a seguir por el pasillo pero Chloe lo detuvo tomándolo de un hombro.

-No Tommy! Hay muchos guardias, no podrás solo. Déjame que te ayude.- Ella lo miró sacudiéndolo un poco.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?- Preguntó Tommy.

-Porque Lazarevic se equivocó contigo. Y también porque no me entregó mi parte del dinero el muy maldito.- Chloe frunció el ceño al terminar.

-Perfecto, entonces serán dos contra un montón de guardias inútiles de mierda y un drogadicto nigga ¿verdad?- Tommy se rió mientras recargaba.

Chloe movió la cabeza. -Mmm… algo así, creo que Viktor todavía está con él arriba. Y Twitch se fue, dijo que no quería involucrarse con esto.-

-Entonces somos dos yordles contra un montón de guardias inútiles de mierda, la versión masculina de Robotina de los Supersónicos y un drogadicto nigga ¿verdad?- Tommy negó con la cabeza y se volvió a reír.

-Si…- Chloe asintió riéndose por las locuras del guerrillero.

-Perfecto…- Tommy sonrió de forma desquiciada y presionó el botón en su cuello que le puso el casco de su padre. -Acabemos con ese cabrón…-

Sin decirse nada, Tommy y Chloe avanzaron por el pasillo buscando la entrada al vestíbulo principal, alguien iba a morir y definitivamente no serían ellos…

 **"Sorpresa! ¿Adivinen quien no está muerto? Así es! Yo! No estoy muerto!**

 **Lila… te amo (no en ese sentido)… gracias… muchas muchas gracias! Te debo mi vida y no sé como podré agradecértelo. Me gustaría poder decírtelo en la cara y no en estos momentos de tanta tensión y violencia innecesaria, pero sé que pronto volveré a verte… o al menos eso espero.**

 **En cuanto a Lazarevic… ese hijo de perra esta mas muerto que tus esperanzas de estar con él/ella. Ya que nadie traiciona a Tommy Moxley! Aunque por lo visto Chloe tiene más ganas de dispararle que yo, bueno, podemos compartirlo, yo le disparo en la entrepierna y ella en la cabeza y así todos felices.**

 **PD: Que alguien le lleve un pañal a ese pobre tipo de la morgue.**

 **PD #2: Por ahora no tengo mucho tiempo para ver el canal Panico pero gracias por la recomendación."**

 **-Tommy**


	27. La venganza de Moxley

**Capitulo 27 "La venganza de Moxley"**

Lazarevic estaba sentado en su escritorio con una mano envuelta en la otra, había visto a través de las cámaras como Tommy y Chloe habían terminado de matar a los guardias del vestíbulo y sabía que iban por él.

-¿Cuánto crees que tarden en llegar?- Él miro preocupado a Viktor, el cual todavía estaba junto a él.

-Tal vez solo unos minutos.- El Heraldo Mecánico escucho como los ruidos de gritos y disparos se acercaban cada vez más a la puerta del despacho.

El mafioso suspiró y se tomó la cabeza. -Debí haberlo matado cuando tuve la chance… a él y a ella.-

Los terrores de Djemba finalmente se hicieron realidad, y en unos momentos la puerta se abrió para mostrar a los yordles de sus pesadillas, con algunas manchas de sangre pero sin ninguna herida o rasguño.

-Lazarevic, creo que tenemos algo pendiente.- Tommy se quitó el casco presionando el botón especial en el cuello de su traje y recargó su pistola mientras que él se levantó dando una pequeña caminata.

-¿Sabe señor Moxley? Cuando era pequeño, mi padre me dijo que se podia llegar lejos con una palabra amable. Pero yo aprendí que se puede llegar aún más lejos con una palabra amable y una pistola…

-¿Has terminado ya?, porque me importa una mierda lo que sepas o no sepas… te voy a matar de todos modos.- Tommy se acercó cada vez mas pistola en mano.

Lazarevic miró a Viktor y frunció al ceño. -Acaba con él Viktor.-

Sin embargo para sorpresa del mafioso, Viktor no obedeció y lo miró enojado.

-Viktor… te lo estoy ordenando. ACABA CON ELLOS!- Él le gritó en la cara pero este le dio un golpe en el cuello que lo derribo.

-No! Ya estoy harto de estar bajo tus ordenes! Soy Viktor, el Heraldo Mecanico y nadie me manda! RENUNCIO!- Él pasó por el lado de Tommy y lo miro. -Todo tuyo…-

Tommy sonrió de manera psicótica y puso su pistola en la frente de Lazarevic el cual todavía no recuperaba el aire del gran golpe que le había dado Viktor.

-Tus últimas palabras?- Dijo el guerrillero.

Lazarevic se rió lo que hizo que Tommy lo mirara confundido y enojado al mismo tiempo. -Jejeje… pobre tonto… tu padre no durará mucho en manos de Sanity.- Ese comentario desato la ira interior de Tommy, aunque esté no la demostró completamente, ya que prefería disfrutar el momento de venganza.

-Sabes Lazarevic? Estos días últimamente solo me la he pasado matando gente…- Tommy apuntó con la pistola a Lazarevic, el cual todavía estaba en el suelo y poco a poco el yordle se acercó al mafioso.

 **-Maté por mi ciudad…-** Tommy le disparó en la pierna y este se retorció de dolor.

 **-Maté por mi familia…-** El guerrillero volvió a jalar el gatillo, pero esta vez le disparo en un hombro haciendo que Lazarevic quedara mirando hacia el techo en medio de su enorme y dolorosa agonía. Tommy se detuvo y finalmente apuntó su pistola a la cabeza de Lazarevic.

 **-Pero esta vez… es por mi.-** Dijo el yordle con una frialdad pura como el hielo.

-Que te jo…- Antes de que Lazarevic pudiera terminar, Tommy le dio un disparo final, uno que le atravesó su cabeza y acabo con él de forma rápida, pero también brutal.

-Debiste haberlo pensado dos veces antes de traicionarme, estúpido de mierda…- Tommy miró el cadáver de Lazarevic por un momento al mismo tiempo que la ira en su interior cesaba lentamente. Luego de haberse calmado, el dirigió su mirada a Chloe y a Viktor, pero luego alejo la mirada y se dirigió a la ventana por donde miró el paisaje en el atardecer de Zaun.

-Bueno Tommy, acabas de matar al mayor mafioso de Zaun ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- Preguntó Viktor.

-No lo sé… francamente no creo que ser mafioso sea lo mío. ¿Sabes Viktor? Quédate con su puesto. Pero tengo una pregunta. Él menciono algo llamado Sanity ¿Qué es eso?-

-Tommy… Sanity es…- Viktor sonó preocupado, al parecer era algo más grave de lo que parecía.

Chloe dio un paso adelante e interrumpió a Viktor. -Sanity es una organización terrorista muy peligrosa. Ellos están obsesionados con la idea de un mundo dominado por ellos. Roban, mienten y hasta matan para conseguir lo que quieren.-

Tommy asintió. -Y ellos tienen a mi padre ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlos?- El guerrillero miro tanto a Chloe como a Viktor.

-Tengo entendido que ellos están en las cercanías de Noxus, pero su edificio está muy bien protegido, de hecho si tú fueras solo sería una misión suicida. Al parecer Teemo quería investigar de que trataba todo esto pero Sanity lo capturó y lo ha mantenido prisionero hasta ahora. No quieren que sus planes de tener el Nuevo Orden Mundial sean arruinados.- Añadió Viktor el cual miro a Tommy. -Por cierto Tommy, tengo algo que podría servirte.-

-¿Qué cosa Viktor?-

-Veras, Lazarevic me había pedido que diseñara una droga que mejorara todos los sentidos para tener una mejor percepción y potencia de combate, solo tengo una y creo que tu pareces necesitarla.- Viktor miro al yordle el cual pensó por un rato su oferta.

-Mmm… está bien, de todos modos tendré que mejorar mis habilidades.- Tommy lo miró y asintió.

-Ven conmigo.- Viktor y Tommy subieron al ascensor mientras que Chloe se quedó afuera. -¿No vienes Chloe?-

-Nah, yo me voy, ya conseguí mi dinero así que adiós.- El guerrillero alcanzó a despedirse con la manó antes de que la puerta del ascensor se cerrará.

 **ATENCIÓN: LA SIGUIENTE ESCENA PUEDE RESULTAR DEMASIADO FUERTE O GORE PARA PERSONAS SENSIBLES, SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECIÓN.**

En unos momentos Tommy y Viktor llegaron al laboratorio de este, habían varias maquinas y cosas tecnológicas, era impresionante.

-Vale Tommy, acuéstate en la Maquina de Diagnostico Hextech.- Él señaló una maquina enorme. -Olvide mencionarte algo, no te podré insertar la droga potenciadora por tus venas, la sangré la rechazaría, así que tendremos que hacerlo por el núcleo geniculado lateral de tu cerebro.- El Heraldo Mecánico se dirigió a un teclado cercano de la maquina y sacó una pequeña jeringuilla donde había un liquido de color amarillo fosforescente.

-¿Ósea qué?- Tommy no era muy bueno con esto de las partes del cerebro y miro a Viktor pidiendo una explicación más simple.

Viktor suspiró. -Tendré que insertar la aguja en tu ojo.-

-¡¿QUE?! Oye eso no me lo habías dicho!- Tommy lo miró alarmado.

-Tranquilo, solo será un ligero pinchacito.- Viktor estaba revisando si la droga estaba bien.

-Un pinchacito… si claro un pinchacito PERO EN MI PUTO OJO!- Tommy se señaló su ojo mientras miraba al Heraldo Mecánico.

-¿Quieres salvar a tu padre o no?- Viktor lo pillo desprevenido con esa pregunta. Después de todo esa era la misión de Tommy, salvar a su padre, recordó que dijo que haría de todo para salvarlo y se lo había prometido a su madre. Pero ¿Insertarse una aguja en su ojo? ¿Valía la pena? Todas esas preguntas comenzaron a rondar por la cabeza del joven yordle.

Tommy suspiró. -Si…-

-Entonces acuéstate en la maquina.- Viktor insertó el liquido de la jeringuilla en la aguja del dispositivo de la maquina.

Tommy se metió en la maquina y se acostó boca arriba mirando como las pequeñas maquinas se movían frente a él.

-¿Va a doler?- Tommy vio como la infame aguja iba apareciendo de poco a poco.

-Sip, así que será mejor que pienses en algo positivo.- Dijo Viktor y la aguja comenzó a bajar. -A tu ojo esta aguja va.-

Tommy observó como la aguja comenzó a bajar y se acercaba lentamente a su ojo derecho, podía sentir como su respiración aumentaba y también como su corazón latia como loco debido al nerviosismo. Estaba sudando un poco y decidió escuchar el consejo de Viktor y pensar en algo positivo.

 ***Mente de Tommy***

 _Vale… piensa en algo positivo, algo muy positivo para no pensar en eso. Ya sé! A lo mejor esa vez cuando estaba viendo la tele y…_

 _¿Has buscado alguna vez un hotel en Internet? ¿Has visto la cantidad de precios diferentes que hay para la misma habitación? Trivago te ayuda a comparar los precios de más de 700 mil hoteles en más de 175 páginas web, en vez de perder tiempo y dinero, Trivago te lo hace fácil para que encuentres tu hotel ideal al mejor precio, solo entra a y escribe tu destino, selecciona en dos clics la fecha de llegada y salida. Así de simple, Trivago busca al instante entre cientos de páginas web y te muestra los hoteles disponibles, selecciona el precio máximo que quieres gastar, elige el numero de estrellas, o filtra por las puntuaciones de los usuarios, Trivago te muestras los diferentes precios disponibles para una misma habitación, así puedes estar seguro de encontrar tu hotel ideal al mejor precio, ¿Hotel? Trivago._

 _¿Saben? Esto es peor que lo de la aguja en el ojo!_

 ***De vuelta a la realidad***

La aguja salió del ojo de Tommy, el cual había apretado los dientes para soportar el dolor, cuando finalmente estuvo despejado, cerró los ojos y su ojo derecho comenzó a sangrar ligeramente al mismo tiempo que la maquina lo liberó para dejarlo salir del dispositivo. El guerrillero se limpió la sangre en su rostro y miró a Viktor.

-Agh… Viktor, no puedo ver con mi ojo derecho.- Tommy se sorprendió al ver que solo podía ver con su ojo izquierdo, mientras que en el derecho solo veía oscuridad. Mientras se quejaba se acarició su ojo y parpadeaba de vez en cuando.

-Ah sí, eso es solo un pequeño efecto secundario, ya que la maquina tuvo que perforar tu iris y tu retina. Pero no te preocupes, en 24 horas se te pasará. Pero dime ¿Cómo te sientes?- Viktor lo miró esperando que la operación hubiera tenido éxito.

-Me siento como si quisiera encontrar mi hotel ideal al mejor precio.- Dijo Tommy el cual todavía seguía dando pequeños quejidos de dolor.

-Oh por favor! No menciones este estúpido comercial!- Viktor se mostró algo molesto, aparentemente el también odiaba esa propaganda.

-Pero también me siento más fuerte y capaz.- Tommy se levantó y se estiró un poco. -Gracias Viktor.-

-¿Y ahora que piensas hacer?-

-Salvar a mi padre, tener sexo con mi mejor amiga y encontrar mi hotel ideal al mejor precio.- Tommy estiro los brazos para ver si la droga no le había afectado de forma negativa.

-Si piensas ir al edificio de Sanity, vas a necesitar ayuda y mucha.- Dijo Viktor seriamente.

-Todos los campeones de Bandle podrían ayudarme.- Respondió Tommy pensando en todos sus conocidos, estaban Tristana, Lulu, Veigar, Rumble, Poppy, Corki y con la ayuda de Lucky podría contactar a Piltover para que vinieran Heimerdinger y Ziggs.

-Aún así no creo que sea suficiente ¿Has pensado en buscar ayuda en el Freljord o Demacia?-

-Podría buscar ayuda, pero creo que debería volver a mi ciudad…- Tommy finalmente se despidió de Viktor y abandonó el edificio.

 **"Adiós Lazarevic. Nadie te extrañará, ni siquiera tu madre.**

 **Sanity… así que una organización terrorista que busca el dominio mundial tiene a mi padre. Joder papá en qué diablos te metiste?! Joder! Como me duele mi ojito! Pero bueno, todo sea por salvar a mi viejo. Sera mejor que vuelva a Bandle y reúna a todos, no tengo mucho tiempo.**

 **Eh… oye autor, eso de Trivago fue un chiste o presencia de marcas publicitarias reales en la historia?"**

 **-Tommy**


	28. Conociendo a los de SAnitY

**Antes de empezar, quiero decirles que podría dejar de escribir por un buen rato, no me he sentido en el mejor de los humores últimamente, pero ¿se han sentido a veces como que no valen nada y no son más que un simple fracaso? Les digo, me siento estresado, frustrado, enojado, triste y decepcionado conmigo mismo y ni siquiera sé porque :(**

 **Ah… no sé ni porque les digo esto, después de todo yo no le importo un comino a nadie, solo soy un don nadie que escribe una historia y ya.**

 **Capitulo 28: "Conociendo a Sanity"**

Tommy había regresado de su viaje a Zaun y ahora estaba con Lucky en su departamento, había mucho de qué hablar y para el guerrillero su mejor amigo era la opción más indicada.

-Y te lo juro por mi madre que si el autor me vuelve a meter en una escena así, yo mismo iré a su casa en Chile y le volaré los putos sesos! Puedes creer que hizo que metiera una aguja en mi maldito ojo!?- Tommy se señaló su ojo derecho mientras él y Lucky compartían unas cervezas.

-Bueno Tommy! Si eres el protagonista de este fanfic barato debes esperar pasar por cosas así.- Lucky intentaba bajarle los humos a su amigo el cual todavía estaba bastante adolorido por la inyección que recibió.

-Ni siquiera sé porque estoy rompiendo la cuarta pared aquí contigo, deberíamos estar hablando sobre mi padre y el grupo terrorista!- Dijo Tommy bebiendo un sorbo de cerveza.

-Es porque el autor no quiere dejar de hacer tiempo! Oye! Ponte serio y sigue el guión!- Lucky me señaló y decidí volver a lo que los había traído aquí. -Entonces… ¿Qué decías?-

-Bueno, te decía que mi padre si está vivo, pero el grupo Sanity lo tiene prisionero en su base que esta por las cercanías de Noxus.-

-Sanity? Joder! El tío Teemo debe estar bien jodido para haberse metido con ellos.- Lucky miro a Tommy con una gran preocupación en su rostro.

-¿Qué sabes sobre Sanity?- Preguntó Tommy al ver que su amigo sabía del grupo.

-Bueno, he buscado en la computadora y bueno, te podría decir que son todo menos agradables. Al parecer su líder es alguien adinerado, ya que tiene un enorme ejercito de mercenarios para protegerse. Su ideología es conseguir el dominio mundial absoluto.- Lucky movía las manos para explicarle a Tommy lo que sabía sobre Sanity.

-¿Y su edificio?- Volvió a preguntar el guerrillero.

-Bastante protegido, de hecho si fueras solo no durarías más de 1 minuto.- Lucky negó con la cabeza dándole a entender a Tommy que por más que lo intentara, no tendría ninguna chance en el infierno de salir bien parado.

-Carajo…- Tommy se quejó, en ese mismo momento ambos miraron la televisión que estaba encendida y estaba dando las noticias, ya que Tommy y Lucky estaban viendo algo para pasar el rato.

Un hombre en traje apareció para dar los titulares del día. -Y es la noticia que ha causado más impacto en los últimos momentos, el mayor mafioso de Zaun, Djemba Lazarevic fue encontrado muerto en su edificio. Su cuerpo tenía marcas de disparos por distintas partes del cuerpo, pero se dice que el tiro mortal fue en la cabeza. Lazarevic es recordado por sus numerosos cruces con la ley de Piltover y por haber sido uno de los más poderosos jefes del crimen organizado en Zaun. Se rumoreaba que él había sido el autor intelectual del golpe que sufrió el banco de las Criptas Eclípticas de Piltover en el considerado por algunos "robo del siglo". Tendremos más información sobre estos hechos, luego de unos comerciales…-

-Por cierto Tommy ¿No tuviste nada que ver con el robo al banco de Piltover o sí?- Lucky miró a Tommy levantando una ceja.

-No…- Dijo Tommy a pesar de que él si había estado y había participado en el robo más grande de los últimos tiempos.

-Hermanito, te daré un consejo. La próxima vez que vayas a robar un banco ponte un disfraz mejor. Te vi a lo lejos y te reconocí al instante. Aunque debo admitir que le hiciste un buen tributo a Matrix. Aunque no se a quien se le ocurriría robar un banco disfrazado de árbol, es la idea mas estúpida que he escuchado.- Lucky miró a Tommy el cual estaba sorprendido al ver que su mejor amigo sabía que era parte de la banda que había robado al banco.

-Lucky, Lazarevic me chantajeo para hacerlo. Me dijo que si no lo hacía me iba a matar y que si lo hacía me podría decir donde estaba mi padre, cuando le llevé el dinero trato de traicionarme y me disparó a quemarropa. Sin embargo me salvé y… lo maté.- Admitió Tommy sin demostrar arrepentimiento. -Además, el trabajaba para Sanity. Creo que he librado al mundo de una escoria.-

-Pero, ahora que sabes donde esta Teemo ¿Cómo piensas rescatarlo?- Preguntó Lucky, lo que hizo que Tommy se pusiera la mano en la barbilla para pensar en un plan.

-Bueno, pues lo he pensado un par de veces y creo que volveré a la Ciudad de Bandle. Allí podre reunir a mi madre y los demás para poder partir al rescate de mi padre, aunque también he pensado que podría ir primero a Demacia para ver si podría conseguir ayuda de ellos para atacar a Sanity.-

-Yo te recomendaría que fueras primero a Demacia pero bueno, la decisión es tuya T.- Dijo Lucky tirando su lata vacía a la basura. -Por cierto, he visto que Teemo logró sacar algo de información de los cuarteles de Sanity. Algo sobre un proyecto C-128, decía que llevaban años investigando y que estaban terminándolo, al parecer es algo bastante peligroso.-

-Y lo más probable es que ya lo tengan listo…- Tommy miró la ciudad por la ventana mientras observaba su reflejo en el espejo, le había crecido un poco su cabello y su barba, lo que le daba un aspecto un poco mas peludo que antes.

 **Mientras tanto en el cuartel de Sanity…**

-Jefe, debería ver esto.- Uno de los miembros llamó al líder para que observara las noticias. -¿Puede creerlo? El hijo del maldito tejón mató a Lazarevic y sabe donde estamos. Lo más probable es que vaya a venir a buscarlo. ¿Qué hacemos señor?-

El líder dio un pequeño paseo mientras pensaba en qué hacer con la amenaza que el joven guerrillero suponía para sus planes. Para sorpresa de varios, el líder era un yordle de pelaje marrón oscuro y pelo gris. El nombre de este yordle desquiciado era Will, recordado con odio por la Ciudad de Bandle por haberse vendido a Noxus en el pasado, revelando estrategias militares y varias cosas que pudieron haber hecho que la tierra de los yordles pudiera sufrir una invasión, la cual no ocurrió gracias a los esfuerzos de los campeones. Sin embargo, el yordle pronto se vio cegado por el dinero y el poder y en un momento decidió que no era suficiente con la privilegiada posición que tenía en Noxus. Le lavó el cerebro a varias personas con sus inteligentes discursos, donde decía que Noxus no podía conseguir el dominio total del mundo pero él sí, ya que tenía la idea. Poco a poco lo que comenzó como un grupo pequeño se convirtió en un ejército enorme de mercenarios y seguidores fieles a Will, el cual con el paso de los años había demostrado un cambio completo de personalidad. A sus ya casi 50 años, Will se había convertido en un sociópata, inteligente y brutal para tomar decisiones que solo le importarían mientras lo beneficiaran a él, aunque también era alguien hilarante y aterrador. Pero también recordaba lo que había aprendido en Bandle, por lo que usa su inteligencia de forma brillante y peligrosa para cometer sus fechorías, ahora mismo lo único que le importa es completar su plan del dominio mundial, no le importa sobre que o quien tenga que pasar por encima. Había perdido gran parte de la cordura ya que él se veía a sí mismo como una especie de profeta, y que Sanity (como él le había puesto a su organización) solo tenía un objetivo: crear un nuevo mundo a su propia imagen para tener una sociedad utópica a su gusto.

-¿Al menos le pudieron poner el rastreador mientras estaba noqueado?- Preguntó Will.

-Si…- Dijo el miembro cualquiera revisando la computadora.

-Entonces quiero que lo sigan, no le den ningún momento para relajarse, lo quiero muerto, a cualquier costo. El proyecto C-128 ya casi está terminado y nadie va a arruinar todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora! Envíen a los mejores soldados para que lo sigan!- Will estaba furioso y decidió ir hacia donde tenía a su prisionero más importante hasta la fecha.

Seguido por dos de sus mercenarios, Will bajó hasta la celda donde estaba Teemo, cuando abrieron la celda el explorador que estaba encadenado levanto la mirada. Estaba delgado, ya que lo único que comía era comida para perro que le daban los Sábados, además de las constantes palizas y torturas que recibía lo tenían en un estado lamentable, pero aún así el explorador se las había arreglado para seguir respirando.

-Hola Teemo.- Dijo Will acercándose lentamente. -Te ves bien.- Él sonrió de forma maliciosa mientras observaba las cicatrices y heridas en su rostro, la mayoría causadas por él.

Teemo no le respondió, ya que prefería guardarse el poco aire que tenía en sus pulmones que ya estaban bastante maltrechos.

-No tienes mucho que decir verdad?- Will se rió un poco. -Pero te lo juro amigo, debes escuchar esto. ¿Adivina qué? Tu querido hijito te está buscando y ahora sabe que estas aquí, no es tierno? Pero es una pena que el padre no podrá estar presente para el funeral de su querido Tommy…- Will estaba jugando con las emociones de Teemo, pero esta vez había llegado al límite.

Teemo sabía que Will podía insultarlo, golpearlo, torturarlo o dejarlo sin comer por todo un año, pero algo era seguro para él, nadie se metía con su familia y había tenido suficiente. Con la ira en su interior se levantó incluso con las cadenas en sus brazos y le propinó un brutal cabezazo a Will en todo el rostro.

El yordle retrocedió por un momento ligeramente aturdido por el cabezazo que le dio el explorador, y se tocó la nariz para descubrir que estaba sangrando. Will suspiró y cerró los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Ay Teemo… tu nunca aprenderás a no morder más de lo que puedes tragar. Yo solo quería hablar contigo pero tu tuviste que arruinar el buen humor que tenía, bueno, tu hijo lamentará esto.- El se retiró de la celda pero antes le dirigió la mirada a sus mercenarios. -Chicos, ya saben qué hacer con los que se portan mal.- Will se retiró en silencio mientras que los dos mercenarios que estaban con él se acercaron a Teemo golpeándose los nudillos. Otro día para él… y otra tortura mas.

Mientras Will se limpiaba la sangre, tenía algo claro en su mente. -Tommy Moxley… vas a lamentar haber nacido.-

Tommy miraba serio el paisaje de Piltover frente a él, solo con una cosa rondando en su cabeza.

 **-Sanity… prepárate porque aquí voy, puedo asegurarles a todos los que estén de testigos que O SALVO A MI PADRE O MUERO EN EL INTENTO!-**

 **(Para mejorar la experiencia pongan Puddle Of Mudd - Control)**


	29. De regreso a la Ciudad de Bandle

**Este capítulo va dedicado a varias personas…**

 **McPaPuFrEe, gracias por los ánimos, me vinieron de perlas, lo mismo le quiero decir a Exeki3l y a H4z1el, muchas gracias chicos por todos sus mensajes o reviews de apoyo que me dieron en medio de mi depresión, pero hay alguien en especial a quien le voy a dedicar más este capítulo…**

 **Isa, no sé si estarás leyendo esto pero GRACIAS, gracias por ser mi amiga, gracias por leer mis historias, gracias por haber dejado reviews, gracias por apoyarme incluso en mis momentos más difíciles, de hecho te agradezco hasta por haberme apoyado con mis dibujos. En fin creo que habras captado el mensaje, simplemente GRACIAS POR TODO AMIGA :')**

 **Ahora sigamos con la historia luego de este momento tan emotivo…**

 **Capitulo 29 "De regreso a la Ciudad de Bandle"**

 **Mientras tanto, en la celda de Teemo…**

Teemo había esperado a que el guardia terminara su turno y se fuera, cuando el guardia se fue movió sus manos con mucho cuidado y lentamente sacó algo de sus bolsillos evitando hacer el menor ruido posible con las cadenas. En sus manos tenía un pequeño papelito doblado, que luego comenzó a desdoblar lentamente con sus dedos y cuando termino había una imagen frente a él. Era una foto, donde estaban él, Tristana y Tommy, el cual en la foto no parecía tener más de cuatro años. Con sumo cuidado el explorador acarició el rostro de Tristana con su pulgar.

-Trist…- Dijo él débilmente, sabía que estaba hablando con una foto pero podía sentir como si tuviera su compañía junto a él. -Como desearía que esto no hubiera pasado de esta forma. Extraño mucho el calor de tus abrazos y el sabor de tus dulces besos, como quisiera poder verte y pedirte perdón por todo esto, porque todo esto es mi culpa. Pero más que todo yo te extraño…- Teemo comenzó a sorber con su nariz apenado y pudo sentir como sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear. Luego su mirada cambio hacia Tommy y lo acarició con su dedo pulgar al igual que lo había hecho con Tristana.

-Tommy…- Teemo se estiró un poco para secarse las lagrimas con su hombro. -Mi pequeño…- Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su cara. -No hay día que no amanezca pensando en ti o en tu madre, en como están y que yo no pueda estar allí para ayudarles. Y ahora que no estoy con ustedes, siento como si tuviera un agujero en mi corazón. Tenerte a ti y a tu madre en mi vida fue la más grande bendición que la vida me pudo dar. Y ahora ver que tú, mi pequeño niño… te has arriesgado tanto, viajado tan lejos… solo por querer ayudar a este viejo.- Teemo no resistió mas y dejo escapar todas sus lagrimas posibles. -Me hacen sentir como el padre más orgulloso del mundo.-

Sin embargo la mirada de Teemo se levantó cuando escucho un lento aplauso. El dueño de estos aplausos era Will, el cual había escuchado gran parte de lo que había dicho, ya que se había escondido en un rincón cercano de la celda. El yordle estaba aplaudiendo lentamente y entró en la celda sin dejar de aplaudir mientras era seguido por el guardia que supuestamente había terminado su turno.

-Hay Teemo, debo admitir que casi me hiciste llorar.- Will dejo de aplaudir y se sentó junto a Teemo el cual había tomado la foto para guardarla. -Sabes? El mundo a veces suele ser injusto amigo, de repente puedes estar arriba y en el menor momento caes y te quedas en el abismo. Te diré dos cosas Teemo: Poder y dinero, si tienes esas dos cosas puedes asegurar todas las demás.- Will se levantó y miro a Teemo frunciendo el seño, y luego de unos segundos lo golpeo y tomó su cara con una de sus manos. -Pero ahora recuerdo algo cuando te observo… te miro y recuerdo que cometiste la estupidez de darme un cabezazo. Y me dolió… ME DOLIÓ BASTANTE!- Will le dio otro puñetazo lleno de ira a Teemo en el rostro. El yordle viejo pudo ver como el explorador sangrante trataba de proteger la foto en sus manos y una sonrisa maléfica se comenzó a formar en su rostro mientras se limpiaba la sangre en sus manos. -Ah sí, olvidaba otra cosa. No se permiten visitas en mi prisión.- Él miro a su guardia. -Quítasela.-

El guardia comenzó a acercarse a Teemo el cual movió rápidamente su cabeza.

-No!- Gritó el explorador a pesar del dolor en su cuerpo. Sin embargo no pudo forcejear ya que Will le dio una patada en el estomago que hizo que se quejara de dolor.

-Dámela.- Dijo Will cuando el guardia tenía la foto y este se la entrego. -Aww que tierno, esta era tu familia? Qué pena… no volverás a verlos nunca. Y supongo que ese pequeño bastardo de allí es tu hijo verdad? El que yo mismo me encargaré de que muera, pero bueno, te haré un favor y te ahorraré el sufrimiento.- Will sacó un encendedor y lo acercó a la foto.

-No! Por favor!- Teemo trató de alcanzarlo pero no podía a causa de las cadenas.

-Ups.- Dijo Will cuando la foto comenzó a quemarse y la dejo caer al suelo ante los ojos de Teemo. El explorador observó con dolor como la única foto que tenía de su familia era consumida lentamente por el fuego. -Vaya, si que ardió bien. En fin, recuerda sonreír Teemo, no me gusta que mis huéspedes tengan una mala estadía aquí.- Will se retiró riendo seguido por su guardia y en unos momentos Teemo volvió a quedar solo.

El yordle acercó sus manos a los restos carbonizados de la foto y los tomó. Sin embargo el daño estaba hecho y no pudo recuperar nada del último recuerdo que le quedaba de Tristana y Tommy. Con mucha pena, Teemo comenzó a llorar en silencio…

 **Por otra parte, en el aeropuerto de Piltover…**

Tommy había hecho que Caitlyn le consiguiera un avión pequeño que lo llevaría de regreso a la Ciudad de Bandle, ya que según el yordle no sería seguro si viajaba en un avión publico con un grupo terrorista siguiendo su rastro. Cuando había entrado por la zona policiaca del aeropuerto, fue recibido por el piloto.

-Buenos días Tommy, yo soy Lino tu piloto.- El hombre le extendió un brazo al guerrillero el cual lo estrechó sin dudar.

-Pues, un gusto Lino, ya está listo el avión?- Preguntó Tommy.

-Sip, ahora solo tenemos que irnos.- Lino señaló al avión en el cual iban a volar hacia Bandle y Tommy asintió aprobando a regañadientes.

-Mejor afírmate Tommy, será un viaje algo movidito. Eso si no me hables porque llevaré audífonos para escuchar música, te avisaré cuando lleguemos.- Dijo el piloto mientras entraba al avión seguido por Tommy.

-Claro…- El yordle entró y se sentó en el asiento de copiloto abrochándose el cinturón, sin embargo se quedó mirando la ventana con su mente centrada en otra cosa.

 _ **Mucha gente piensa en que soy un buen tipo. Para algunos podría ser un héroe, pero al final de todo, no soy un héroe. No soy una legenda, como todos los demás militares que vinieron antes que yo, solo soy un sobreviviente, al igual que todos los demás. Y, la vida sigue andando. Como siempre sucede; cada día, cuando el sol se eleva en el horizonte. Siempre hay un nuevo amanecer después de que el sol se eleva y nos espera un nuevo día. No importa si eres un yordle, un humano o incluso un poro. Todos somos lo mismo, bajo el mismo mundo, bajo el mismo cielo...**_

-Tommy? Tommy me oyes?- La voz de Lino hizo que Tommy volviera en sí, al parecer se había quedado dormido. Cuando despertó dejo escapar un pequeño bostezo y se rascó los ojos, pero luego se sorprendió al ver lo que había delante de él. A lo lejos en medio de un día nublado estaba la Ciudad de Bandle, su ciudad, su hogar.

-Ah… si! ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Tommy estirándose en su asiento.

-Ya estamos cerca ¿Listo para saltar?- Preguntó Lino.

-Sí, dame un segundo.- Tommy se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió rápidamente a la parte de atrás donde tomó el paracaídas y se lo puso. Se acercó a la puerta y tomo algo de aire, pero antes de abrirla le dio un último vistazo a Lino. -Gracias por todo compadre.-

-De nada.- Respondió el piloto dándole un ligero saludo.

Sin decir más Tommy abrió la puerta y saltó al aire libre. Mientras caía Tommy observaba como se acercaba cada vez más a los alrededores de Bandle. Cuando estaba a una altura segura abrió el paracaídas y su descenso comenzó a ser más lento. Sin embargo el viento desvió la dirección un poco y fue a caer a los arboles en la salida que daba a la entrada de las junglas de Kumungu, quedando atorado en medio de los arboles.

-Maldita sea…- Tommy sacó una pequeña cuchilla de su bolsillo. -Detesto cuando pasa esto!- Comenzó a cortar una a una las cuerdas del paracaídas, sin embargo no tomó en cuenta las leyes de la física y como ya nada lo sostenía se fue de bruces al suelo. -Saben, todos los que estén leyendo esto pueden ahorrarse sus comentarios al respecto, todos mis movimientos están fríamente calculados.- Tommy señaló al público y siguió el camino de vuelta a la Ciudad de Bandle. -Joder, me dolió bastante.-

Cuando Tommy estaba ya no estaba tan lejos de llegar a la ciudad, dos figuras misteriosas que lo habían estado siguiendo por un rato se acercaron a él.

-Lo encontramos jefe…- Dijo uno por un intercomunicador.

 **-Matenlo…-** La voz de Will fue la que respondió.

Tommy pudo observar a los dos humanos que se estaban acercando a él, estaban armados y tenían un extraño traje, sin embargo, un pequeño detalle lo alarmó.

Un logo en el pecho decía… **SANitY.**

-JODER!- Pensó Tommy y rápidamente corrió hacia la línea de arboles más cercana para poder cubrirse.

-Ríndete Moxley! Se acabó!- Uno de los asesinos de SANitY gritó y dio unos disparos al aire con su rifle. -Sal y te prometemos que tu muerte será rápida!-

-Chúpamela primero!- Gritó Tommy detrás de los arboles.

-Hijo de perra… bien, tu ve por un lado y yo iré por el otro.- Ambos asesinos comenzaron a acercarse a Tommy por un lado cada uno. Por su parte el guerrillero solo esperaba para poder contraatacar.

Uno de los asesinos llego primero pero no encontró nada. -¿Dónde está?- Preguntó mientras miraba a todos lados. Sin embargo sus pensamientos quedaron sin aire cuando sintieron los dos disparos de la pistola de Tommy que atravesaron su garganta y su cabeza.

-Imbécil…- Pensó Tommy, pero fue derribado por el otro asesino de SANitY.

-Te tengo maldito!- Dijo él quitándole su pistola. -Vaya muerte mas irónica será la tuya Moxley! Asesinado por tu propia arma.- Sin embargo no tuvo mucho tiempo para disfrutarlo, ya que un rayo mágico lo derribo y lo envió al suelo. El sorprendido Tommy miró el cadáver frente a él y recogió su arma rápidamente respirando con rapidez y nerviosismo.

-Un segundo… solo conozco a tres que pueden hacer eso. Uno es Veigar, la otra es Lulu y la otra es…- Tommy levantó su mirada y sus sospechas se confirmaron.

-LILA!- Tommy se levantó y corrió para abrazar a su amiga, la cual lo había salvado por segunda vez de forma increible.

-TOMMY!- Ella dejo caer su varita y fue a recibir el fuerte abrazo de su amigo, sin embargo Tommy casi la dejó sin espalda debido a la fuerza con la el guerrillero la abrazó.

-Lila y-yo, t-tu…- Luego de que se separaron un poco Tommy quería decirle tantas cosas en este momento, pero todas se mezclaron y se quedó sin palabras mientras movía las manos a causa de sus ansias.

-Tommy, tranquilo, respira…- Ella se rió un poco ya que nunca lo había visto así de nervioso. Mientras el guerrillero hacía caso a los consejos de su amiga, el cielo comenzó a chispear lentamente y las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer.

-Lila, yo, te he extrañado mucho.- Dijo Tommy con completa honestidad.

-Yo también te he extrañado Tommy.- Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrojaron un poco.

-Lila…- Tommy se metió la mano en el pecho y sacó el amuleto que ella le había dado. -Tú me salvaste Lila, me dispararon pero el medallón detuvo la bala. Lo siento.- Dijo él con algo de pesar.

-No te preocupes por el medallón Tommy. Al menos tu estas bien.- Ella vio como él estaba cabizbajo y puso su mano en su hombro lo que hizo que el yordle volviera a mirarla a los ojos.

-Lila, yo… no sé cómo podré agradecértelo, me salvaste la vida no una, sino dos veces!- Tommy le tomó una mano lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara aún más.

-No tienes porque agradecerme Tommy, tu y yo somos amigos después de todo. Mejores amigos.- Lila le sonrió y eso hizo que Tommy desviara la mirada un poco sonrojado al igual que ella.

Luego de dudarlo un par de veces Tommy la miró. -Pero… creo que quiero algo más que eso.-

Después de decir eso, Tommy la miro directamente a los ojos y comenzó a acercarse lentamente al rostro de Lila, ella se dio cuenta de esto y también se acerco lentamente. Luego de unos momentos no hubo ninguna distancia entre ellos y finalmente sus labios se juntaron en un beso dulce y lleno de pasión…

 **Bien muchachos, al parecer el Tommy X Lila ha resurgido de las cenizas y está más vivo que nunca!**

 **Ahora Will debe ser el más odiado de todos con lo que hizo ¿no creen?**

 **Como ya habrán leído en mi otra historia, yo y unos amigos tenemos un grupo en Whatsapp donde hacemos roles y esas cosas, de hecho hasta el mismo Tommy participa en esas cosas. En fin, si hay algún interesado que quiera entrar al grupo puede enviarme un PM.**

 **Los veo a la próxima.**


	30. Comprendiendo a tu corazón

**Saben? Podría recomendarles un par de historias para que las lean además de esta. Están "El Vagabundo de Shurima" de Exeki3l y "Todos Contra Mary" de Kyevseix. Deberian leerlas, son muy buenas.**

 **Capitulo 30: "Comprendiendo a tu corazón"**

-Nunca he tenido una compresión muy clara sobre el amor…- Pensó Tommy mientras sus labios seguían unidos a los de Lila. Ninguno de los dos querían separarse del otro, ahora mismo estaban disfrutando mucho ese beso…

 _ ***Flashback narrado por Tommy***_

 _ **Debía ser el Viernes 22 de Marzo del año pasado, yo estaba corriendo para alcanzar el autobús ya que no había pensado en comprarme un automóvil pero volviendo al tema, quedé algo cansado pero logre subir. Cuando me senté, pensé que iba a explotar, ¿Qué? ¿Acaso un veinteañero no puede fatigarse? Bueno, mientras me quitaba la chaqueta para poder respirar un poco mejor, rocé dos o tres veces el brazo de mi compañera de asiento. Era un brazo tibio y no era demasiado flaco. En el roce sentí su tacto afelpado de pelaje, pero no lograba identificar si era el mío o el de ella o el de ambos. Saqué la revista que andaba trayendo y me puse a leer. Ella, por su parte, estaba leyendo un folleto turístico sobre Piltover. De a poco fui respirando mejor, pero me quedaron algunas palpitaciones durante un cuarto de hora. Su brazo se movió tres o cuatro veces, pero no parecía querer separarse totalmente del mío. Se iba y regresaba. A veces el tacto se limitaba a una tenue sensación de proximidad en el extremo de mi pelaje. Miré varias veces la calle y de vez en cuando me fijé en ella. Cara angulosa, labios finos, pelo largo, poca pintura, manos anchas, no demasiado expresivas. De pronto el folleto se le cayó y yo me agache a recogerlo. Naturalmente aproveché el momento y le di un vistazo a sus piernas. Pasables, pero me di cuenta de que tenía una bandita en el tobillo. No dijo gracias. A la altura del centro de la ciudad, comenzó con sus preparativos para bajarse. Guardó el folleto, se acomodó el pelo, cerró la cartera y pidió permiso.**_

 _ **-Yo también bajo.- Dije, obedeciendo a una inspiración. Ella empezó a caminar rápido por la Calle de las Tortitas (si, en serio, así se llama), pero en un par de zancadas yo la alcancé. Caminamos uno junto al otro, durante cuadra y media. Yo estaba aún formando mentalmente mi frase inicial de seducción y abordaje, cuando ella dio vuelta la cabeza hacia mí y me dijo:**_

 _ **-Si vas a hablarme, decídete ahora.-**_

 _ **Pensándolo bien, que caso extraño fue el de ese día. No nos dijimos los nombres ni los teléfonos ni nada personal. Sin embargo, juraría que en esa yordle el sexo no es un sector primario. Más bien parecía exasperada por algo, como si su entrega a mi fuera su curiosa venganza contra no se qué. Debo confesarte que es la primera vez que conquisto a una mujer con el codo y, también, la primera vez que, una vez en el hotel, una chica se desviste tan rápido y a plena luz. El agresivo desparpajo con que se tendió en la cama, ¿Qué probaba? Hacía tanto por poner en evidencia su completa desnudez que estuve por creer que era la primera vez que se encontraba en cueros frente a un hombre. Pero no era nueva. Y con su cara seria, su boca sin pintura, sus manos inexpresivas, se las arregló, sin embargo, para disfrutar. En el momento que ella consideró oportuno, me suplicó que le dijera palabrotas. Justamente era una de mis especialidades, y si que la dejé satisfecha.**_

 _ ***Fin del flashback***_

-No sé por qué, pero siento que ahora cuando estoy con Lila, el corazón me late a tal manera que siento que se me va a salir corriendo del pecho y quien sabe a donde iría a parar. Pero ahora creo que lo comprendo todo…- Tommy abrió los ojos cuando finalmente él y Lila se separaron del beso que ambos habían mantenido por casi un minuto. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro directamente a los ojos completamente sonrojados. Se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decirse hasta que se volvieron a besar otra vez, aunque este segundo beso fue más corto que el anterior. Luego de haberse separado de nuevo Lila lo abrazó. El guerrillero no dijo nada, solamente correspondió con gusto al abrazo de su amiga.

-Te quiero.- Dijo Tommy susurrándole al oído, esas dos palabras hicieron que Lila se sintiera en el cielo. Ella solo atinó a abrazarlo más fuerte mientras que Tommy solo dejaba que ella le diera su cariño. -¿Vamos?- Dijo él haciendo referencia a que regresaran a la Ciudad de Bandle, ya que habían estado hace ya un rato por las afueras.

Lila asintió y ambos comenzaron a caminar, pero antes de irse ella recogió su varita del suelo y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Tommy, mientras que este envolvió un brazo cariñosamente a su alrededor.

-¿Cómo has estado?- Dijo Tommy mientras caminaban de regreso a la ciudad.

-Bien, pero ahora me siento mejor.- Ella dejo escapar una leve risita llena de alegría. -¿Y tu como has estado Tommy?-

-Pues… la verdad es que he estado algo estresado, he viajado tanto, y me ha le pasado la mayoría del tiempo esquivando balas pero puede ser peor. Además ya sé que mi padre está vivo y también se donde está ahora.- Dijo Tommy algo desanimado.

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde está?- Lila levantó su cabeza y lo miro llena de curiosidad, sin embargo la cara seria de Tommy le hizo saber que no era algo bueno.

El guerrillero suspiro antes de responder. -Mi padre fue secuestrado por un grupo terrorista llamado SAnitY. Lo tienen encerrado en su base que está cerca de las afueras de Noxus.-

-Oh no… pero eso es terrible. ¿Y qué hay con aquellos tipos que te atacaron?- La preocupación de Lila no paraba de aumentar.

-Ellos son agentes de SANitY que su líder envió para matarme, saben que estoy buscando a mi padre.- Tommy frunció el ceño y Lila no dijo nada, ya que ahora mismo no podía creer que unos terroristas andaban detrás del yordle al que ella amaba.

-¿Y porque volviste a Bandle?- Preguntó ella luego de mantener el silencio por un rato.

-Pienso organizar un ataque a la base de SANitY. Llamaré a todos los que conozca, haré un par de llamadas al alcalde y estaremos listos para ir a salvar a mi viejo.-

-Suena muy peligroso Tommy.-

Tommy la miró y sonrió. -A donde quiera que voy el peligro me persigue nena. No puedo evitarlo. ¿Por cierto como supiste que era yo?-

-Quien más haría un regreso así?- Ella le sonrió y le apretó una mejilla. -Tontito…-

-Tienes razón.- Dijo Tommy haciéndose el tonto antes de continuar con el camino.

 **Más tarde…**

Tommy y Lila habían llegado finalmente a la ciudad, y allí se separaron un poco tomándose de las manos.

-Vale, yo iré a ver a mi madre y luego tengo que prepararlo todo. Luego te llamaré.-

-Ten mucho cuidado Tommy.- Ella lo miró a los ojos y vio la enorme determinación en ellos.

-Descuida, estaré bien, luego nos vemos ¿Si?.-

Ambos se dieron un pequeño beso de despedida y Tommy comenzó a caminar por la calle para dirigirse a casa de Tristana. Por su parte Lila se quedó allí viendo como el guerrillero se alejaba, sin embargo Tommy se giró para lanzarle un beso invisible a ella antes de volver a irse para perderse en medio de los yordles que iban caminando por las calles. Lila suspiro al ver eso y se llevo las manos al pecho.

-Ay… como amo a ese yordle.-

Tommy iba caminando por la calle mientras se acercaba a la casa de su madre con una sonrisa en su rostro ¿Quién diría que estar enamorado se sentiría tan bien? Luego se dio cuenta de que Karma tenía razón cuando le había dicho que el amor estaba más cerca de lo que él pensaba. Nunca esperó que fuera Lila, su mejor amiga, la chica que le robaría el corazón. En medio de todos estos pensamientos, Tommy ni se dio cuenta de que había llegado a la casa de sus padres. Agitó un poco la cabeza para volver al mundo y caminó rápidamente por el jardín para tocar la puerta suavemente.

-Ya voy.- La voz de Tristana se escuchó detrás de la puerta, lo que hizo que a Tommy se le formara una pequeña sonrisa en la boca. La artillera abrió la puerta y vio a su hijo allí frente a ella.

-Hola mamá.- Dijo Tommy sonriéndole.

-Tommy! Mi niño! Volviste!- Ella fue a abrazarlo al instante y lo hizo con tanta fuerza que a él le estaba faltando el aire.

-Mamá… me estas asfixiando…- Dijo el guerrillero entre jadeos.

-Lo siento.- Ella lo soltó, sin embargo Tommy cayó al suelo ya que Rigo se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a lamerlo con alegría.

-Hola Rigo!- Tommy trató de quitárselo de encima mientras reía. -Si amigo, yo también estoy feliz de verte.-

-Ya Rigo, deja que Tommy se levante.- Tristana habló de manera autoritaria pero sonriendo, y el dragón se quito de encima para dejar que Tommy se levantara. -Ven pasa, debes estar hambriento.- Ella entró a su casa seguida por Tommy.

-La verdad es que sí, tengo tanta hambre que podría morderle la cabeza a un tiñoso.- Tommy entró a la casa de su madre mientras se quitaba la baba de Rigo.

-Estaba preparando un estofado ¿Quieres hijo?- Dijo Tristana mientras se dirigía a la cocina para revisar que tal iba la cocción.

-Claro mami, tu sabes que me encanta tu estofado. Además, tengo mucho que contarte…-

 **Mientras tanto en la base de SANitY…**

Will estaba en su oficina jugando con un cuchillo mientras esperaba a que llegaran los resultados de la emboscada que había enviado a Bandle para matar a Tommy.

-Señor.- Uno de los soldados vino. -La emboscada…-

-¿Qué tal resultó?- Respondió él sin apartar la mirada de su cuchillo.

-Fracasó, él yordle los descubrió y los mató.- El soldado respondió algo asustado, ya que era obvio que el jefe no se lo iba a a tomar bien.

Will suspiró y lo miró. -Ven aquí.- Dijo él señalando con su dedo que se acercara. El soldado se acerco a Will y antes de que pudiera preguntar algo este lo apuñaló varias veces con su cuchillo antes de dejarlo en el suelo en medio de un gran charco de su propia sangre.

-MALDITA SEA! QUE ACASO NO PUEDEN HACER NADA MONTÓN DE INUTILES DE MIERDA?! MIREN! ASI ES COMO SE HACEN LAS COSAS! PARECE QUE SIEMPRE TENGO QUE SER YO QUIEN SE ENCARGUE DE TODO!- Will siguió apuñalando furioso el cadáver ante la mirada de sus guardias. Luego de desmembrar el cuerpo por un rato, el yordle estaba cubierto por la sangre de su víctima y suspiro.

-Que alguien limpie esto, iré a darme un baño ya que me ensucie por su culpa.- Will salió de la oficina, dejando el cadáver a su suerte en el piso lleno de sangre de la habitación.

-Moxley… voy a mear sobre tu cadáver y el de tu padre… lo juro.- Pensó Will bastante furioso.

 **"Ay… el amor... nunca pensé que diría esto pero… ESTOY ENAMORADO MALDITA SEA! Pero ahora tengo que ocuparme de unos pequeños asuntos relacionados con un montón de terroristas lunáticos a los que voy a matar de forma violenta. No te preocupes papá, te prometo que te salvaré. Y ustedes van a verlo, el autor va a verlo y les aseguro que no terminará bien para SAnitY… mientras tanto me comeré un rico estofado cortesía de mi mamá querida.**

 **PD: Si, la chica del flashback tenía novio.**

 **PD 2: Como sabrán, el autor, yo y unas amigas tenemos un pequeño grupo en Whatsapp donde hacemos nuestros pequeños roles y esas cosas, en fin si hay algún interesado que quiera unirse al grupo puede enviarle un mensaje al autor. Adiosito!"**

 **-Tommy**


	31. Propuestas dificiles

**Capítulo 31 "Propuestas difíciles"**

 **Base de SAnitY**

Will se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, con unos dardos super afilados, frente a él, había una foto de quien se había convertido sin saberlo en su mayor enemigo hasta ahora, Tommy Moxley.

-Tommy hijo de perra Moxley, nada más espera a que el experimento C-128 esté terminado, porque cuando esté terminado, tendremos lista una gran sorpresa para ti muchachito.- El yordle lanzó uno de los dardos el cual no le dio a su objetivo, el segundo tampoco, sin embargo, el tercero quedo clavado directamente en la cabeza de Tommy. Después de haber terminado su pequeño juego, Will presionó un botón para hablar con un intercomunicador. -Tráiganlo…-

-Entendido jefe.- Dijo otra voz.

Will se acomodó en su silla y en unos momentos, la puerta se abrió, sus soldados le habían traído a Teemo. El explorador estaba ligeramente rojo, debido a la sangre seca y las heridas sin curar, causadas cortesía de Will y los miembros de SAnitY. Su cuerpo estaba débil, sin embargo, aún podía seguir respirando y mantenerse en movimiento. Cuando Teemo y los soldados ya habían dado unos pasos dentro de la habitación, Will levantó una de sus manos lo que hizo que se detuvieran.

-Quítenle las esposas.- Dicho esto, los guardias le quitaron a Teemo las esposas, acto seguido el explorador levantó su mirada para ver a Will. -Toma asiento Teemo.- La mano del yordle se dirigió hacia la silla que tenía al frente de su mesa, sin embargo Teemo se mostró algo dudoso, ya que no podía fiarse del tipo que había hecho su vida un infierno viviente los últimos días.

-…- El explorador solo se dedicó a darle una mirada confusa a Will, el cual para sorpresa de Teemo estaba muy relajado.

-Adelante Teemo, siéntate, no temas, no te hare nada como las otras veces.- Will le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa a Teemo, quien se sentó a regañadientes en la silla, allí estaban ambos cara a cara.

-¿Tienes hambre Teemo?- Preguntó Will antes de volver a hablar por su intercomunicador. -Tráeme la comida y… unas cervezas.- El maniático sabía que Teemo había pasado hambre mucho tiempo y que no podría seguir resistiendo mucho a base de comer comida de perro todos los días.

Teemo dudo en responder, pero finalmente accedió. -Si…- Dijo con su voz seca.

-Perfecto, podremos comer juntos para poder hablar sobre unos asuntos más importantes.- Will volvió a sonreír, ya que sabía que tenía al explorador comiendo de la palma de su mano.

En unos momentos una chica apareció con un carrito de comida. Cuando ella dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa y quitó la servilleta, los ojos de Teemo simplemente comenzaron a brillar. Frente a él había un montón de platos que tenían ricas carnes bien cocinadas al jugo, sándwiches mixtos, papas fritas, arroz y varias cosas más. Teemo sintió como su estómago comenzó a gritar al ver tantas exquisiteces frente a él y para beber había unas cuantas latas de cerveza al lado.

-Cuanta comida…- Dijo Teemo con algunas ansias que podían notarse. Sentía como sus manos se dirigían a los platillos, pero miro a Will el cual ya estaba sirviéndose un sándwich.

-Adelante Teemo, sírvete, eres mi invitado.- Will le señaló la comida para que el yordle tomara un bocado.

Finalmente, Teemo tomó uno de los tenedores que había y sacó un trozo de carne, lo miro por un momento antes de llevárselo lentamente a la boca. Cualquiera que estuviera allí diría que era una escena algo rara, ya que Will, un yordle conocido por sus problemas mentales estaba teniendo un almuerzo amistoso con Teemo, el cual estaba ensangrentado y sucio. El explorador masticó la carne y pudo sentir el gran sabor de esta, estaba bien cocinada y el jugo no hacía más que mejorarlo. Will se dio cuenta de esto, y después de haberse terminado el primer sándwich, tomó una de las latas de cerveza que había y la abrió.

-Gustas una cerveza Teemo? Adelante, toma las que quieras, es exportada desde el extranjero.- Sin decir más Will comenzó a beber con gusto y Teemo tomó una lentamente antes de abrirla. Se aseguró de haberse tragado toda la carne y comenzó a beber, la cerveza tenía un sabor delicioso y espumoso, sin embargo, después de un par de trago, Teemo miró a Will de manera interrogante.

-¿Por qué haces esto Will?- El explorador lo miró de esa forma tan fría como lo hacía con sus enemigos.

-Porque tengo un trato para ti Teemo.- Will termino de comerse unas papas y junto sus manos. -Puedo ofrecerte más que una buena comida y cervezas caras, puedo darte dinero, poder, una nueva casa donde quieras, puedo darte una nueva vida si tú lo quieres. Pero todo lo que tienes que hacer, es unirte a SAnitY y convertirte en mi mano derecha mientras avanza mi dominio del mundo, eres alguien peligroso Teemo, y tú eres perfecto para mi organización. La decisión es tuya Teemo, tu sabes claramente que es lo que te conviene.-

Teemo bajo su mirada al suelo y luego levantó la vista para ver la foto de Tommy con los dardos que le había lanzado Will, era una decisión difícil, pero había que elegir una opción…

 **Mientras tanto en la Ciudad de Bandle**

-Y por eso mamá, te digo que necesito toda la ayuda posible. A Veigar, a Lulú, a Poppy, a Rumble, a Corki, todos. No podré ir solo contra SAnitY.- Tommy había terminado de comer y ahora le estaba explicando a su madre cuál era su plan para ir a rescatar a su padre de los terroristas.

-No te preocupes Tommy, conseguiremos ayuda.- Tristana abrazó a su hijo y se llevó el plato vacío al lavaplatos.

-Por cierto…- El guerrillero recordó algo que quería decirle a su mamá pero no estaba seguro de hacerlo. -Sabes ma, ahora tengo novia.-

-¿Tienes novia?- Tristana lo miro sonriendo y levantó una ceja. -¿Y quien es si se puede saber picaroncillo?

-Es Lila.- Tommy se estiró y la miro sonriendo. -Bueno, no somos novios del todo, pero de que hay algo entre nosotros, lo hay.-

-Que lindo, siempre pensé que ustedes dos hacían buena pareja.-

-Bueno, pensaste bien ma.- En ese momento alguien estaba llamando a la puerta.

-Yo abriré Tommy.- Tristana fue a la puerta y la abrió. -Oh, hola Veigar y Lulu ¿Qué los trae a mi humilde morada?-

-¿Esta tu hijo?- Preguntó Veigar.

-Eh, si.- Tristana miró hacia atrás. -Tommy, te buscan.-

Al escuchar, esto el guerrillero fue hacia donde estaban su madre junto con Lulu y Veigar. -Oh hola Veigar, hola Lulu ¿Me llamaban?-

-Si, escuchamos que necesitabas ayuda para salvar a tu padre y solo queremos que sepas que puedes contar conmigo y con Veigar.- Lulu le sonrió alegremente.

-Eh… cielo ¿Podrías ir a hablar con Tristana un rato? Yo y Tommy necesitamos hablar en privado.- Veigar miró a Lulu.

-Ven Lulu, dejemos que los hombres hablen a solas, si quieres podemos tomar una taza de té.- Lulu asintió alegremente al escuchar a Tristana.

Cuando las chicas ya estaban en la cocina, Veigar se acercó a Tommy y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Escúchame bien! No creas que no sé lo que está pasando entre tú y mi hija.- Veigar señaló a Tommy con sus guantes metalicos.

-Oh si… Lila.- Tommy se rascó el cuello mientras lo miraba.

-No te vengas a hacer el listo conmigo muchachito, solo te diré esto una vez.- Veigar lo miró fijamente y Tommy pudo ver la furia en sus ojos. -Si le partes el corazón, te mato ¿Me entendiste?- Veigar lo volvió a señalar de forma aún más amenazante y con su vara.

-Si Veigar entendí, no le romperé el corazón a Lila.- Tommy levantó los brazos algo asustado.

-Bien…- El bajo su vara y fue a la cocina donde estaban Lulu y Tristana bebiendo té.

Tommy suspiró. -Vaya suegro que tengo.-

" **Muy bien, ahora que estoy aquí, solo necesito llamar a todos mis amigos, conocidos y miembros de la Liga que estén en Bandle e iremos a salvar a mi viejo.**

 **Lila es única, es bonita, amable y… también tiene al padre más neurótico del mundo. Aun así la amo y les aseguro que no le romperé el corazón."**


	32. Luz de salida

**Capítulo 32: "Luz de salida"**

Tommy despertó en su antigua habitación de la casa donde vivía cuando era niño con sus padres, la habitación estaba tal como la había dejado, pero ahora el cambio era que ese niño ya no estaba, había un muchacho despierto, consciente de lo que estaba por ocurrir y de lo que tenía que hacer, el nombre de ese muchacho era Tommy Moxley.

Tras haberse levantado, Tommy se dirigió a la ventana y miro en el reflejo su barba que le había crecido mediante había avanzado en su viaje, y como nunca se detuvo para mirar hacia atrás, no tuvo el momento o la oportunidad para afeitarse, pero una vez más lo podía ver, en el reflejo estaba su padre, el mayor explorador de la historia de Bandle, Teemo. El muchacho le frunció el ceño al reflejo de su padre, ya que sabía lo que le había prometido y demonios lo iba a cumplir por las buenas o las malas.

-Basta un simple abrir y cerrar de ojos para hacer de alguien pacifico como yo, un guerrero brutal como también lo puedo ser…- Pensó él, antes de dirigirse al baño con pasos silenciosos para entrar a lavarse la cara y poder despertarse por completo, había mucho que hacer en ese día.

 **Unas horas más tarde…**

La llamada de Tommy había sido escuchada y todos los yordles de la Liga se presentaron afuera de la casa de Tristana para ver el modo de ayudar. Mientras el guerrillero se alistaba, pudo ver que su madre estaba con su cañón en mano, lo que lo sorprendió bastante.

-M-mamá ¿Qué haces con tu cañón?- Dijo Tommy bastante extrañado, no había visto a Tristana con su cañón en mano hacia un buen rato.

-¿Qué crees que voy a hacer Tommy? Voy a acompañarte.- Respondió Tristana con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

-Pero mamá, tu no has entrado en combate desde hace mucho tiempo!- El guerrillero estaba aún más sorprendido.

-Podré estar algo anciana hijo, pero puedo asegurártelo, esta artillera aún tiene unos trucos bajo la manga. Y ahora también tengo a mi dragón para un fuego doble.- Ella sonrió y le pellizco la mejilla con cariño a su retoño.

Sin más que decir, Tommy salió hacia el exterior mientras su madre lo seguía de cerca, apenas salió y vio que había un grupo de yordles muy numeroso, el guerrillero comenzó a hablar con un gran tono de liderazgo.

-Muy bien gente, si por algo los he traído aquí es porque mi padre fue secuestrado por un grupo terrorista que hace ya un buen rato estaba causando estragos por Valoran. Y yo no puedo ir a rescatarlo solo, así que por eso los reuní a ustedes, todos los yordles que conozco de la Liga.-

Entre el gran grupo de yordles estaba Corki, el cual a pesar de su edad aún podía pilotar hábilmente su helicóptero de combate para surcar los cielos. También estaba Gnar, el cual estaba bajo el cuidado de Lulu y Veigar, los cuales también estaban allí presentes dispuestos a ayudar. Rumble y Poppy habían llegado, el mecánico estaba con su mecha supergalactico, mientras que Poppy había conservado el martillo de Orlon. Y por supuesto no podíamos olvidar a Tristana, la cual estaba con su cañón en mano mientras que Rigo se mantenía a su lado de forma protectora. Todos estaban allí para ayudar a Tommy en su misión.

-Ahora la cosa es sencilla, nosotros iremos hasta las afueras de Noxus y buscaremos la base de SAnitY, allí tendremos que pelear, habrá sangre y mucha, ojalá no sea la nuestra. Solo puedo decirles que gracias por acompañarme en esto, se los agradezco de todo corazón. He llamado a Piltover y adivinen… Heimerdinger, Ziggs y Lucky se unirán al ataque, también hable con el alcalde de Bandle para conseguir la ayuda militar que necesitamos para igualar a SAnitY en el juego de los números. Puedo asegurarles que o salvaré a mi padre… o moriré en el intento.- En ese momento todos comenzaron a cargar sus armas y vehículos para prepararse, mientras Tommy hablaba con su madre. -No te preocupes mamá, lo lograremos.-

-Lo se hijo… mírate, todo un líder. Ojala tu padre estuviera aquí para ver esto.- Tristana le dio un abrazo a su hijo el cual el guerrillero correspondió con alegría.

Luego del abrazo, Tommy se sorprendió al ver a Lila presente allí, por lo que fue al instante hacia ella. -Lila ¿Qué haces aquí?- Los dos yordles se dieron un rápido beso en los labios para saludarse y se quedaron mirándose.

-Voy a ir con ustedes Tommy. Yo y mi mamá ayudaremos usando nuestra magia para protegerlos... no pienso dejar que nadie le haga daño a mi hombre.- El guerrillero solo sonreía con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas mientras la escuchaba. -¿Qué hice para merecerla?-

-Pues… me alegro al saber que ahora tengo mi trasero bien protegido.- Tommy y Lila se abrazaron ante la mirada alegre de Lulu y la no tan alegre de Veigar.

-Míralos Veigy ¿No son lindos?- Dijo Lulu tomándose las mejillas a causa de la alegría.

-No.- Respondió Veigar de forma seca. -Vaya gustos los de Lila…-

Gnar saltó de los brazos de Lulu y miro a Veigar. -Shabadaba dadabububa!-

-Ah no! Eso ni pensarlo!- Respondió Veigar bastante ofendido.

En ese momento, Tommy observo como Rumble y Poppy se estaban acercando a él.

-Tommy.- Rumble se bajó de su robot y se reunió con Poppy.

-Oh, hola tio Rumble, hola tia Poppy.- Dijo Tommy con respeto.

-No tienes por qué decirme tía Tommy, me haces sentir vieja.- Poppy se rió negando con la cabeza.

-Bueno Poppy, la verdad ya no estas taaaan joven como piensas.- Dijo Rumble.

-¿¡QUE DIJISTE!?- Poppy le pegó un martillazo en la cabeza lo que lo dejó aturdido por un rato mientras Tommy solo se reía.

 **Por otra parte, en la base de SAnitY, muy lejos de allí…**

Finalmente, el experimento C-128 había sido completado y eso hizo que Will estuviera contento. Un proyecto de combate creado de la mano de su propia organización y con el que pensaba conquistar el mundo.

-Bien caballeros, deberíamos sentirnos orgullosos, hemos completado un proyecto que nos ha costado bastante en dinero y tiempo.- El líder de SAnitY estaba con un grupo de científicos los cuales aplaudieron al ritmo de su líder mientras los soldados miraban algo aburridos. -En fin, quiero traer el primer testigo del proyecto.- Will se dirigió a su intercomunicador. -Carlos, tráeme a Teemo, ahora.-

-Entendido señor.-

Mientras tanto Teemo, estaba en su celda, ya había pasado un rato desde que Will le había hecho la oferta para unirse a SAnitY.

 _ **En el día de ayer…**_

 _-¿Y… que me dices Teemo? ¿Quieres abandonar tu vida tortuosa y unirte a mi grupo? Solo tienes que decirme que sí y abandonar a tu familia para siempre.- Will y Teemo habían comido una buena cantidad de comida y bebido una o dos cervezas, pero ambos aún seguían lo bastante conscientes como para poder hablar con normalidad y entenderse._

 _-Pues…- Teemo comenzó a reflexionar muy profundamente sobre la decisión que iba a tomar. -Si aceptara unirme a SAnitY…-_

 _En su propia imaginación, Teemo pensó que estaba sentado al frente de una piscina enorme que tenía en su mansión en Jonia, tenía todo lo que alguien hubiera querido, dinero, poder, una posición importante en una organización terrorista, pero…_

 _No se sentía feliz, no si no tenía a Tristana de su lado, y mucho menos sabiendo que su único hijo está desaparecido…_

 _No podía vivir feliz sin ellos… el motivo de su felicidad… era su familia…_

 _-No Will… no lo haré…- Teemo se levantó y se dirigió por sí mismo hacia donde estaba su celda, ignorando por completo la presencia de los guardias._

 _-Has cometido el error más estúpido de tu vida explorador…- Dijo Will con una creciente rabia en su interior._

-Eh tú! Levántate, el jefe quiere verte.- El guardia había llegado a la celda de Teemo para buscarlo y llevarlo ante Will.

-Genial…- Dijo Teemo con suspiro mientras comenzaba a seguir al guardia, ya se había acostumbrado a reunirse con Will, aunque en la mayoría de las ocasiones salía con más cicatrices y heridas de las que ya tenía.

En poco tiempo, Teemo ya había llegado, algo que muchos de los presentes pudieron notar era que su pelaje se estaba volviendo ligeramente rojo en algunas partes, ya que era a causa de la sangre seca de sus heridas, cortesía de SAnitY y el servicio gratuito de torturas dolorosamente violentas.

-Ah Teemo, justo el invitado que estábamos esperando ¿Preparado para presenciar el futuro del nuevo orden mundial?- Will señalo una compuerta metálica que estaba sellada, en su mano tenía un pequeño botón que al parecer abriría esa compuerta. Allí, en un pequeño cartel, estaba escrito la palabra C-128, el cual era el proyecto principal en el que habían estado trabajando Will y sus esbirros de SAnitY y que habían recién completado. -He aquí explorador, el fruto de un montón de años de trabajo e investigaciones, prepárate para ver la mayor creación en cuanto a maldad y dominio del mundo… El…-

-Eh… Disculpe señor.- Dijo uno de sus esbirros.

-¿Si?- Will se mostró molestó por la interrupción y le dirigió una mirada con enojo.

-No quiero sonar impertinente señor, sé que usted se la paso dos días escribiendo este discurso, pero, no está aburriendo francamente y todos los lectores del fic quieren que vaya al grano y…- El pobre tipo no pudo decir más ya que Will lo ejecuto de un disparo a la cabeza, cayendo de espaldas con un agujero entre los ojos.

-Ahora… en que iba?- Will se puso una mano en la barbilla. -Carajo, se me olvido lo que iba a decir… en fin, sin más que decir entonces, he aquí el arma que nos dará el dominio sobre Valoran!- Will presionó el botón y la compuerta se abrió lentamente.

Teemo se quedó observando como la compuerta terminaba de abrirse, y lo que había allí simplemente le hizo que le erizaran los pelos.

-No… n-no puede ser… es imposible…- Dijo Teemo negando con la cabeza intentando no creer lo que era el proyecto C-128.

-Pues créelo Teemo, eso me ayudara a dominar el mundo.- Will rio de forma maléfica mientras todos sus esbirros aplaudían.

 **Mientras tanto, en la entrada de la Ciudad de Bandle…**

Tommy ya estaba listo, respaldándolo estaban todos sus amigos y conocidos yordles, y para hacer mucho mejores las cosas, el ejercito les había mandado un gran pelotón, tanto de artilleros como de exploradores, todos listos para ayudar al Guerrillero de la Ciudad de Bandle.

Un pequeño viento recorrió el rostro de Tommy y el cerró los ojos suspirando. Luego de un momento los volvió a abrir, sabiendo que ya era la hora.

-Muy bien yordles! ¡Como dirían los mosqueteros! ¡Somos todos para uno y uno para todos! Y ahora acabaremos con SAnitY!- Tommy soltó un gran grito de guerra a lo que todos los yordles respondieron con exaltación.

 **(Para mejorar la escena, pongan la canción "Enter Sandman" de Metallica)**

En ese momento, todos los yordles comenzaron su camino hacia la base de SAnitY, Lila y Tommy iban juntos liderando el camino, como un rey y una reina lideraban a sus súbditos. Por el camino, dos yordles comandaban a un grupo en el que había helicópteros, mechas, e incluso dragones. Iba a ser un largo camino, pero… realmente valdría la pena hacerlo... porque cuando te sacrificas por alguien que quieres… el mundo siempre te ayudará de alguna u otra forma.

" **Ahora sí! Finalmente estamos listos, no te preocupes papá. Iré a sacarte de allí, todos tus amigos están conmigo. Solo resiste un poco más viejo, es lo único que te puedo pedir, pídele a tu cuerpo, a tus gotas de sudor y sangre y a tus onzas de energía que resistan lo suficiente como para poder salvarte. Tú me dijiste que nunca había que echarse para atrás… ahora yo te lo estoy pidiendo papá.**

 **-Tommy**


	33. ¡A la carga!

**Capítulo 33 "A la carga"**

 **Base de SAnitY**

A medida que Will ordenaba a sus guardias que aumentaran más la seguridad en el exterior de su base, Teemo era alimentado con pastel por sus secuaces mientras yacía atado en una silla. El explorador ya no tenía hambre, pero estaba siendo obligado a comerse el pastel en contra de su voluntad.

Fue en ese momento que Will llamó por el intercomunicador y uno de sus secuaces fue a contestar.

-Hombre, gracias por responder el llamado, por fin, como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer.-

-Lo siento señor Will, eh… ¿Cómo esta?- Respondió el secuaz algo intimidado.

-Gracias por preguntar, estoy bien, la verdad es que esta maldad me hace sentir bien. ¿Qué tal esta nuestro pequeño prisionero?- Justo en ese momento Teemo se movió y tiró el pastel que le estaban llevando a la boca, lo que hizo que el trozo cayera al suelo y se ensuciara.

-Puaj… Will, ¡maldito miserable! Me las vas a pagar…- En ese momento Teemo fue interrumpido ya que le metieron otro trozo de pastel en la boca por las malas, lo que hizo que se lo tuviera que tragar.

-Si Teemo, yo me siento fabuloso, de hecho, nunca me he sentido mejor, rechoncho incluso, estoy tan harto de tu hijo que no te imaginas, me recuerda a como cuando vivía con mi madre. No es que… no la eche de menos.-

-Ya verás cuando llegué Tommy, te dará tu merecido… pero ¿Por qué me estando pastel todo el rato?- Preguntó Teemo con la boca llena de pastel antes de que le metieran otro trozo por la boca a la fuerza.

-Oh eso… pensé que sería algo malvado. No, en serio Teemo, nunca vas a poder volver a comer pastel. Ósea imagínate, una vida sin comer pasteles.- Y él se rio.

Cuando Teemo comprendió el mensaje lo miro con el ceño fruncido. -Desalmado…-

-Bueno, debo dirigirme a mis esbirros si me disculpas.- Dicho esto Will se dirigió a sus guardias y súbditos. -Escúchenme imbéciles, Tommy Moxley debe estar de camino, así que nada de jueguecitos u tonterías, quiero que cuando lo encuentren, lo destruyan, pero de forma brutal y sanguinaria, quiero su cabeza ante mí, así que nada de ataques defectuosos.-

-Si señor!- Dijeron todos.

En ese momento Teemo observo que el trozo de pastel sucio seguía ante él. -Agh… eso es inquietante.-

-Y sabes que? El pequeño Teemo parece hambriento. Vamos, denle el pastel que tiró al suelo.- Cuando dijo esto, uno de los esbirros de Will tomó el trozo de pastel que estaba lleno de pelos y tierra y lo dirigió a la boca de Teemo.

-¡No seas asqueroso Will, ese pastel está sucio! Ya verás Will!- Y el tipo le metió el pastel a Teemo en la boca y junto con otros dos lo obligaron a tragar.

-Si si claro, yo no soy el que este encadenado señor Teemo. Bueno, Will fuera.- Dicho esto el intercomunicador se apagó.

 **Por otra parte, ya en las cercanías de Noxus…**

Tommy, Lila y el resto de los yordles habían caminado por un buen tiempo y ya comenzaban a acercarse a la base del enemigo, sin embargo, durante la ruta empezaron a avistarse señales que decían distintas cosas, tales como:

-FUERA DE AQUÍ!-

-ALEJATE!-

-ESTAS EN MI PROPIEDAD!

Antes de que pudieran seguir con su trayecto, un yordle montado en una extraña lagartija se atravesó en el camino:

-Muy bien! ¿Qué mierda esta pasando aquí? ¿Quién carajo son ustedes y que rayos hacen en MI propiedad?- El yordle conocido con el nombre de Kled, el Jinete Cascarrabias señaló a Tommy de forma amenzante con su arma, mientras su montura se mantenía quieta y silente.

-Oh vamos Kled! No tenemos tiempo para tus idioteces!- Veigar se quejó.

-Callate si no quieres que te use como alimento para Skaarl mago de pacotilla!- Fue lo que le respondió el jinete al hechicero desde allí, con una gran tensión rondando por el lugar. Pero antes de que se pudiera desatar la pelea, un disparó al aire interrumpió la discusión, ese disparo fue cortesía de Tommy y su pistola, se veía molesto.

En ese momento en el que las miradas de Tommy y Kled se conectaron, todos los presentes pudieron presenciar la inestabilidad mental y psicológica en su estado más puro, ya que ambos eran como dos trenes repletos de cartuchos de dinamita apunto de colisionar entre ellos.

Tommy iba a dirigirse hacia Kled para hablar y sintió como Lila le tomó uno de sus brazos, eso hizo que el la mirara para ver como ella sacudía su cabeza para que él no hiciera lo que tenía pensado hacer. La chica esperaba que él le hiciera caso, pero conociéndolo bien sabría que la terquedad se lo impediría, y no se equivocó, ya que Tommy le dirigió una mirada llena de confianza y seguridad antes de soltarse con cuidado y dirigirse hacia Kled con mucha confianza en si mismo.

-Kled… ¿Cierto?- Preguntó Tommy.

-Soy Kled! ¡El gran Húsar! ¡El sargento mariscal surpremo! ¡El almirante de la montaña! ¿Y tú quién eres muchachito?- Kled nombró algunos de sus numerosos títulos militares ante el guerrillero mientras este lo observaba con una mirada estoica como una piedra.

-Yo soy Tommy "Fucking" Moxley! ¡El primer guerrillero de la Ciudad de Bandle! ¡Líder de la división de guerra de las espadas de hierro! Hijo de los leyendas militares y comandante del Escuadrón Omega!- Tommy sacó su pistola e hizo unos pequeños trucos con ella ante Kled mostrándole una sonrisa presumida en su rostro. Skaarl se asustó un poco con esto y comenzó a moverse incomoda.

-Tranquila muchachita!- Dijo Kled lo que hizo que su montura se tranquilizara.

-Pero ambos tenemos un enemigo en común Kled.- Tommy decidió usar la palabrería contra el jinete. -¿Sabías que un tipo llamado Will ha estado en tu propiedad adueñándose de lo tuyo frente a tus mismas narices?- Él se acercó para explicarle la situación.

-¡¿QUE QUE COSA?!- Kled sintió una gran furia explotar en su interior, alguien se había atrevido a entrar en su "propiedad" y burlarse de él, cuando lo encontrara iba a hacerlo pagar.

-Y también dijo que tú eras un puto maniático desquiciado que no tiene las pelotas para ir a atacarlo, que eras un maldito enfermo y que eras un estúpido idiota, sus palabras, no las mías.- Dijo Tommy moviendo las manos para librarse de toda culpa.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡YA VERA ESE IMBECIL CUANDO LO ENCUENTRE! LO MATARE 6 VECES LE SACARE LA CABEZA SE LA PISARE LA HARE PEDAZOS Y SE LA DARE DE ALIMENTO A SKAARL!- Kled explotó de ira y comenzó a disparar al aire con su arma.

-¡Pero, nosotros vamos a ir a atacarlo! Porque no vienes con nosotros y aprovechas de darle su merecido a ese tal Will?- Preguntó Tommy sabiendo que había ganado el debate verbal con el jinete cascarrabias.

-BIEN! IRE CON USTEDES PERO YO QUIERO SER EL PRIMERO EN MATARLO!- Dijo Kled en medio de su cólera ya estallida.

 **Unos minutos más tarde, exactamente cuando la rabia de Kled ya había cesado…**

Los yordles continuaban con su camino hacia la base de SAnitY, ahora con un aliado muy improbable en su fila, un aliado con un carácter explosivo, pero un aliado al menos.

-Bien hecho amor…- Lila seguía caminando con Tommy y le dio un beso en la mejilla al ver lo bien capaz que fue el guerrillero para manejar la situación y convencer a Kled para que los ayudara.

-¿Qué te dije Lila? Confía en mi… lo lograremos…- Él la miro y le sonrió antes de apegarse un poco más a ella.

 **Unas horas de caminata más tarde…**

Tras varias horas de una extenuante caminata, Tommy y los demás se sorprendieron al ver que en el medio del camino estaba Ziggs, Heimerdinger y Lucky, los cuales tenían todo tipo de artilugios para combatir y defenderse.

Cuando Tommy vio a Lucky, ambos se acercaron y se saludaron chocándose los puños. -Hola hermano.-

-Que pasa hermanito? ¿Estas listo para hacer el caos? La base está a solo unos cuantos metros de aquí.- Lucky tenía un traje metálico de color azul oscuro y parecía tener unas botas especiales que permitían saltar mucho más alto de lo normal.

-Hemos traído las mayores innovaciones de ataque y defensa que se puedan crear.- Heimerdinger mostró los nuevos juguetes que había hecho, como torretas automáticas que podían moverse a través de la inteligencia artificial hextech, morteros eléctricos y lanzacohetes ligeros, además de la mini pistola hextech y el escudo antidisturbios de hextech.

-Vaya profe, esta vez si te luciste.- Tommy observó todas las cosas que había traído con aprobación y luego le mostro un pulgar hacia arriba.

En ese momento, Lucky pudo ver que Lila estaba con ellos. -Hola Lila.-

-Oh, hola Lucky.- Ella le contestó el saludo con alegría, ya que hace tiempo que no veía a su amigo.

-Bueno, ya es hora de ponernos serios ¿ya vieron la base?- Preguntó Tommy a lo que los tres yordles asintieron.

-Es una estructura enorme.- Dijo Heimerdinger.

-Pero nada que mis hexplosivos no puedan romper.- Dijo Ziggs haciendo malabares con sus bombas con su siempre enorme sonrisota.

-Perfecto, vamos allá.- Dijo Tommy a lo que todos los yordles siguieron el camino hacia la base de SAnitY, y en menos de lo que se pensaban iban a tardar, habían llegado, era un gran edificio rodeado por muros donde habían varios guardias montados con armas de fuego listos para disparar a matar. En ese momento la sonrisa del guerrillero desapareció por completo y en su rostro se mostró una expresión seria y fría como el hielo. Sin dudarlo dos veces sacó su pistola y disparo un par de veces, lo que hizo que el guardia se pusiera en alerta y observara al enorme grupo de yordles que se estaban dirigiendo hacia él.

-Señor, han llegado, el hijo de Teemo ha llegado con otros yordles armados, y son muchos, tal vez un ejército completo.- Antes de que el guardia pudiera seguir hablando por el walkie talkie, un disparó de Tommy le atravesó la cabeza, lo que hizo que cayera muerto al suelo.

-¡¿Husky?! ¡¿Husky?! Carajo, lo mataron. ¡Muy bien gente! ¡Es hora de defendernos! ¡Disparen a todo lo que se mueva! ¿Entendieron? - Dijo Will y todos asintieron armándose hasta los dientes. El psicópata decidio salir por un balcón para ver que ocurria, y en ese momento Tommy pudo ver como se asomaba por el balcón.

Las dos miradas más llenas de odio que se podían ver finalmente se habían encontrado…

-Tú…- Alcanzó a decir Will en medio de su sorpresa.

-Tú…- Dijo Tommy mirándolo con rabia.

En ese momento varios guardias, soldados y esbirros de Will comenzaron a salir de la base armados para poder defenderse y atacar a los yordles, mientras que Tommy solo se mantenía calmado hasta que…

-AHORA YORDLES! ATAQUEN!- Cuando Tommy dio la orden, todos los yordles a su alrededor comenzaron la gran ofensiva, Tristana juntó a Rigo y su cañón, Heimerdinger con sus artilugios hextech, Poppy luchando firme con su martillo y su escudo, Rumble y Lucky luchando hombro con hombro como padre e hijo, Veigar junto con Lulu y Lila usando la magia y todo el poder que pudieran juntar entre la familia. Ziggs haciendo explotar las murallas que defendían la base y Kled junto con Skaarl atacando a todo enemigo que se moviera. Los demás yordles abrían fuego contra los soldados de SAnitY, en medio de la lluvia de balas, Tommy disparaba y esquivaba como podía, manteniéndose cerca de sus aliados por si las dudas.

Era una batalla brutal en medio de tiroteos, golpes, ataques, choques de espadas y lanzamientos de magia incluidos. Explosiones y sangre por todas partes, aunque la mayoría era de los tipos de SAnitY.

Will podía observar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo afuera, sus fuerzas estaban siendo masacradas por los yordles, y cuando se volteó vio que Teemo estaba sonriendo.

-¿De que te ríes?- Preguntó él muy molesto.

-Es porque… tu peor pesadilla ha llegado Will…- Dijo el explorador sonriente.

-Eso está por verse, ya quiero ver como tu hijo se enfrenta a nuestro experimento.- Dijo Will mirándolo con odio.

En medio del baño de sangre que estaba ocurriendo, Tommy observó la entrada a la base y sin dudarlo dos veces comenzó a correr en medio de todos hacia la entrada, y Lila pudo ver eso.

-TOMMY! NO!- Ella intentó detenerlo… pero ya era tarde, porque el guerrillero solitario ya había entrado a la base… era un pasaporte directo al mismo infierno.

" **Y el infierno… es a donde voy a ir…"**

 **-Tommy**


	34. El enfrentamiento ¡Tommy estalla!

**Capítulo 34 "El Enfrentamiento, Tommy estalla"**

En medio de una base de un grupo terrorista, se estaba librando una cruenta batalla entre los miembros del cartel conocido como SAnitY y los yordles, sin embargo, en medio de la brutal guerra el líder de los yordles se había metido a la base enemiga aprovechando la distracción de todos, esta vez iba a ir solo contra el líder…

…sería uno contra todos…

-Voy a conseguir lo mejor para todos… para mi… para mi familia… para Lila…-

Tommy observó con atención el interior de la base donde había un escritorio vacio y unas escaleras que seguramente darían al lugar donde estaba su padre, y posiblemente el tipo encargado de todo el asunto, y también para su mala suerte… un montón de esbirros armados dispuesto a detenerlo por cualquier medio o método posible, ya sea con matarse a ellos mismos o no.

En ese momento Tommy oyó unos pasos y disparó con su pistola al instante, lo único que pudo escuchar fue un quejido de dolor que prosiguió con una caída, el yordle se dirigió al cadáver, era un soldado de SAnitY que de por si ya estaba herido, al parecer había intentado escaparse, pero el destino de la muerte lo había encontrado, esta vez en manos del guerrillero de Bandle. Tommy se acercó al cadáver y vio una pequeña caja en el suelo.

-Vaya vaya, hace tiempo que no veía una de estas cajetillas.- Tommy sacó un puro de la caja y con una sonrisa lo encendió para llevárselo a la boca y comenzar a fumar. -Este es el primero que he fumado en un buen tiempo… te lo digo, los Abihocs son los mejores cigarrillos de toda Runaterra.- El yordle felizmente fumó y continuó con su camino por la base.

Tommy se preparó y suspiró antes de sacar su pistola y su UZI para subir por las escaleras. Si lo suponía, obviamente Will y su padre estarían en el último piso, por lo que el yordle debería avanzar los pisos restantes abriéndose camino a disparos para llegar a su objetivo. Tommy eliminó al primer soldado que se encontraba custodiando las escaleras y luego acabó con un segundo que se dirigía a eliminarlo armado con un MP5. El guerrillero avanzó por el pasillo y dio la vuelta en una rejilla donde asesinó a un tercer soldado que se encontraba armado con una AK-47. Uno de los esbirros de Will intentó atacar a Tommy, pero éste acabó con él sin problemas. En medio de todo el tumulto el yordle encontró un chaleco antibalas y se lo puso rápidamente antes de entrar por la siguiente puerta donde fue atacado por más soldados de SAnitY que también estaban bien armados. Tommy se cubrió debajo de unas cajas y una mesa y lanzó una granada de humo y luego un hongo venenoso como los de su padre y se bajó la máscara para poder respirar y ver en medio del humo. Los soldados no alcanzaron a reaccionar cuando fueron rodeados de humo y comenzaron a acabar lentamente victimas del veneno de ajunta, su muerte fue lenta y dolorosa, cortesía del guerrillero de Bandle. Un par de soldados bajaron del piso siguiente intentando acabar con Tommy, pero este los asesino fácilmente como a los demás. Tommy accedió a otro pasillo y eliminó a cinco malosos más para finalmente lograr llegar a las escaleras, donde se detuvo para recuperar el aliento y recargar sus municiones. Luego de un momento de descanso, Tommy finalmente se dirige al siguiente piso.

 **-¡Vaya vaya, miren quien vino a buscar a su padre! ¡El hijo prodigo está matando a mis hombres! Uyyy que miedo!-**

Tommy subió por las escaleras y subió al segundo piso, donde rápidamente eliminó a un guardia que se encontraba custodiando las escaleras. Tom avanzó por el pasillo de acceso y se deshizo de otro soldado que vigilaba armado con una pistola. Sin más obstáculos, T se dirigió al laboratorio de, irrumpiendo y lanzándole granadas a las máquinas y computadoras que había en el lugar, por lo que los trabajadores que estaban armados cada uno con un par de pistolas comenzaron a dispararle. En la batalla, algunos soldados se entrometieron armados con sus rifles de asalto M4, por lo que Tommy se vio en la molestia de eliminarlos tanto a ellos como a los trabajadores. Desde la planta alta el yordle también fue tiroteado por más miembros de SAnitY, a los que eliminó moviéndose con velocidad y disparando con precisión. Tommy subió por la planta alta y eliminó a los esbirros restantes, por lo que se dirigió a la puerta de acceso que llevaba a las escaleras, donde fue atacado por dos guardias más a los que mató rápidamente en el proceso. Tommy se detuvo y fumó un par de bocanadas de su puro antes de seguir y pasó por la puerta para llegar a las escaleras que daban acceso al siguiente piso.

 **-Tommy Tommy Tommy! ¿Por qué te metes siempre en lo que no te importa? Da igual si matas a todos mis hombres… cuando llegues a mi… pronto veremos quién es más fuerte de los dos.-**

Tommy subió al tercer piso y eliminó al tipo que custodiaba las escaleras armado con su Tec-9 y, antes de proseguir, se quitó el chaleco antibalas que ya estaba destruido y tomó el otro que estaba al lado del cuerpo del tipo recién asesinado. Armado y preparado, el guerrillero continuo por el pasillo que llevaba al salón de recreación y eliminó a los dos guardias y un soldado que vigilaban el sitio, pese a que intentaron defenderse, pero sus defensas no fueron suficiente para detener al yordle furioso. Cada vez que Tommy disparaba y mataba a alguien que no fuera Will, sentía como su furia aumentaba más, el yordle llegó a un salón donde eliminó a un par de soldados y guardias mientras unos trabajadores desarmados huian del lugar, pero Tommy fue atacado por la espalda por uno de los hombres que trato de apuñalarlo, sin embargo el guerrillero fácilmente levantó su pistola y le metió un tiro que atravesó la cabeza del atacante fácilmente dejándolo sin aire, soltando al yordle y cayendo a su muerte. Tommy accedió a un área donde había una estatua de Will con su nombre enmarcado debajo.

-Así que así se llama, Will…- Dijo Tommy con odio el nombre de su enemigo antes de seguir con la masacre.

Tommy siguió su camino y fue atacado por un soldado, un guardia y un trabajador. El yordle los mató a todos sin problemas, aunque también había recibido una cantidad considerable de daño y estaba sangrando en algunas heridas. Aún así el guerrillero no retrocedió y siguió avanzando, donde casi es sorprendido por un guardia armado con una escopeta, pero los reflejos del yordle lo salvaron del disparo y le permitieron levantarse y acabar con el guardia rápidamente, en ese momento dos soldados más salieron bien armados para intentar acabar con Tommy, pero terminaron siendo asesinados como el resto. Los soldados y guardias restantes se dan cuenta de la presencia de Tommy y van hacia donde esta para enfrentarlo. Los guardias atacaron primero al yordle, pero terminaron igual que los soldados que intentaron actuar. La batalla contra Will se acerca, por lo que Tommy eliminó al último soldado y se quitó el chaleco antibalas que estaba destruido y lo arrojó al suelo. Tommy arrojó su puro al suelo y lo piso tranquilamente, ya que iba a soltar su furia entera contra Will.

Cuando Tommy entro en la sala, solo estaba Will detrás de su escritorio.

-Hola Tommy Moxley, vaya que habías tardado, te había estado esperando un buen tiempo.- Dijo Will con tranquilidad pero Tommy corrió hacia él al instante y le estrelló la cabeza contra el escritorio antes de apuntarle con la pistola.

-ENTREGAME A MI PADRE O TE ARREPENTIRAS DESGRACIADO HIJO DE PERRA!- Tommy le gritó todo esto en el oído mientras sostenía la pistola contra la sien de Will el cual se mantuvo estoico aunque por dentro estaba algo asustado.

-Quítame la pistola de encima y te llevaré con él…- Dijo Will intentando respirar, pues Tommy lo estaba estrangulando con la otra mano.

Tommy titubeó un poco y lo soltó bajando la pistola mientras miraba como Will respiraba y se recuperaba lentamente, sin embargo, el golpe que Tommy le dio contra el escritorio le había abierto una herida en la cabeza y estaba empezando a sangrar.

-Aquí está tu padre…- Will sacó un sombrero destruido y ensangrentado y lo dejó caer ante Tommy…

Era el sombrero de explorador de su padre…

En ese momento la mente y el corazón de Tommy se detuvieron… su padre había muerto… había llegado tarde… había fracasado en su objetivo…

Teemo había muerto…

Tommy negó con la cabeza, esto no podía ser posible… sin embargo la cruel realidad era cierta, su padre no pudo resistir mas las torturas de Will y falleció esperando a su hijo.

-No… no…- Tommy se tomó la cabeza agachandola mientras brotaban lagrimas de pena y rabia en su cara. -NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-

Will por su parte solo sonreía mientras sangraba por su herida, sabía que el muchacho estaba destrozado, sin embargo, su sonrisa desapareció en un instante al ver lo que estaba frente a él…

Tommy lo estaba mirando fijamente, con ojos llenos de furia y lágrimas, sabía que no pudo salvar a su padre, pero al menos podría vengarlo, matando con sus propias manos al bastardo que lo hizo.

-¿Sabes Tommy? Tu padre era una persona muy terca, y nunca quiso cooperar. Así que fui gentil y tuve la penosa necesidad de eliminarlo. ¡Y AHORA ME AGRADECERAS QUE TE LLEVE CON ÉL AL INFIERNO!- Will intentó golpear a Tommy, pero este detuvo su puñetazo con su mano y se la empezó a apretar, lo que hizo que Will cayera sobre una de sus rodillas quejándose de dolor.

-Mas vale que te calmes, maldito asesino…- Tommy le apretó aún más la mano a Will consumido por su furia, lo que hizo que el líder de SAnitY comenzara a gritar. -Mataste cruelmente a personas inocentes… una tras otra…- Will intentó librarse del agarre de Tommy, pero por más que lo intentara su fuerza era inferior a la del guerrillero, viendo esto Tommy le apretó mucho más la mano e hizo que el desquiciado cayera sobre ambas rodillas mientras se quejaba del dolor en su mano. -Te atreviste a matar a mi padre…- Tommy lo miró con la furia en sus ojos y le habló directo a la cara. -Mi padre era alguien de quien cualquiera hubiera estado orgulloso, y ahora por él y por todos aquellos a los que asesinaste. ¡JURO QUE… TE EXTERMINARÉ!- Tommy le gritó en la cara dejando salir su furia y le dio un enorme cabezazo en la cara a Will antes de lanzarlo contra el escritorio lo que hizo que este se partiera en dos al recibir el impacto del cuerpo de Will.

Will se levantó, estaba asustado ya que era la primera vez que veía a alguien tan furioso, y esta vez sabía que esa furia la había causado él. Observo con horror como Tommy arrojó todas sus armas al suelo y se puso en posición de combate.

-Voy a matarte… solo con mis manos maldito canalla… ¡NUNCA TE LO PERDONARÉ!- El guerrillero se arrojó como una bestia sobre Will y le comenzó a dar una paliza a puñetazos mientras que Will apenas podía ofrecer resistencia alguna, ya que el impacto contra el escritorio lo había debilitado bastante y ahora la ofensiva del yordle joven lo estaba destruyendo totalmente por dentro.

-AHGGHGHGH!- Fue todo lo que Will pudo responder ante los golpes de Tommy, gritos y quejidos de dolor, en un momento Tommy le propinó una feroz patada giratoria lo que lo lanzó hacia un ventanal de vidrio que rompió con su cuerpo y quedó tirado allí, pero todavía estaba vivo. Tommy solo se le acercaba lentamente y lo miró arrastrándose por escapar.

-Esto es por todos los que hiciste sufrir, incluido MI PADRE!- Tommy se preparó para dare el golpe de gracia, pero una mano detrás de él detuvo su movimiento, lo que hizo que a Will se le dibujara una sonrisa en su rostro ensangrentado.

Tommy se volteó y cuando vio a quien estaba detrás de él, no pudo creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos…

Era su padre, su padre había detenido el golpe que le iba a dar a Will, y se encontraba bien.

-¿P-Papá?- Fue todo lo que Tommy pudo preguntar, pero Teemo no respondió y le dio un fuerte puñetazo, lo que mandó a Tommy contra una pared en medio del dolor y la confusión. Con su rostro cubierto por la sangre observó como Teemo ayudaba a Will a levantarse, él parecía bastante contento por la acción del explorador.

Mientras el conmocionado Tommy se levantaba, Teemo lo miró. -Hijo, si vas a matar a Will, primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi…- Dicho esto el explorador se puso en posición de combate.

Tommy no salía de su sorpresa, su padre se había aliado con su enemigo… su padre había traicionado a la ciudad de Bandle y se había unido a SAnitY, o mejor dicho…

" **Mi padre le vendió su alma al diablo… no… no…"**

 **-Tommy**


	35. El Guerrillero y El Explorador

**Capitulo 35: "El Guerrillero y El Explorador"**

-Hijo, si le pides perdón al señor Will de rodillas, le pediré que lo reconsidere en no matarte y deje que te unas conmigo a su grupo.- Teemo miró a Tommy el cual aún estaba en estado de shock, mientras lentamente se ponía en posición para pelear.

-Estas equivocado papá! ¡No puedo dejar a ese monstruo con vida! No después de todo lo que ha hecho!- Tommy lo miró enfadado apretando los puños mientras sentía como su sangre hervía.

-En ese caso… me veré obligado a eliminarte.- Teemo le plantó cara a Tommy y ambos se miraron el uno al otro.

-No quiero que Will siga con vida.- Dijo Tommy sin rodeos mientras Will observaba con una sonrisa en su ensangrentado rostro. -Y no me importa si para eso debo matarte!-

-Esto será divertido.- Teemo le sonrió. -Quiero ver los resultados de todo tu entrenamiento.-

Allí estaban, en medio de una habitación destruida, padre e hijo se enfrentaban en un combate predestinado.

-Parece que esta pelea no acabara tan pronto como esperaba.- Dijo el guerrillero.

-Prepárate! Porque acabaré contigo Tommy!- En ese momento el explorador se lanzó contra su hijo y le lanzó una gran cantidad de golpes, Tommy logró bloquear y esquivar unos cuantos, pero Teemo le dio un rodillazo en el estómago lo que rompió su bloqueo, además de un codazo en la espalda que lo hizo caer al suelo.

Tommy no tardó en levantarse y esquivar la patada que iba a darle su padre, en ese momento ambos lanzaron rodillazos lo que causo que sus rodillas chocaran y quedaran forcejeando por ganarle a la otra. Ambos se miraron mientras hacían fuerza con sus rodillas.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no habías dicho que ibas a acabar con esto cuanto antes?- Dijo Teemo.

Tommy le sonrió. -Claro que lo haré.- En ese momento se separaron y ambos intentaron lanzarse puñetazos, pero detuvieron sus manos haciendo fuerza por tomar el control y mientras forcejeaban intercambiaban rodillazos pero ninguno lograba acertar el golpe, ya que era bloqueado por el otro. Rodillazos iban, rodillazos venían, pero la pelea estaba igualada.

Teemo le dio un cabezazo a su hijo, lo le dio ventaja y aprovecho para asestarle un montón de puñetazos en el estómago, pero Tommy en un momento logró sostener los puños de su padre, pudiendo darle un rodillazo en la mandíbula seguido de una patada giratoria lo que mando a Teemo contra un mueble lo que lo hizo caer por un momento.

Teemo se enfadó por esto. -Esto no ha terminado!- Dicho esto se levantó de inmediato para seguir con la pelea. Padre e hijo volvieron a intercambiar miradas llenas de odio, y reiniciaron el intercambio de ataques, verlos pelear era como ver a dos sombras, ataques veloces que se esquivaban al mismo tiempo, hasta que en el mismo tiempo ambos se dieron un puñetazo directo a la cara, pero explorador aprovecho para volver a atacar la zona del pecho y el estómago del guerrillero, seguido de un rodillazo al hombro y un codazo a la nuca, repitiendo esta secuencia una segunda vez. Tommy reaccionó y comenzó a devolverle los ataques, pero de nuevo seguían igualados, hasta que Tommy logró darle una patada en el estómago a su padre aprovechando la velocidad, pero Teemo dio una voltereta y empujo a Tommy contra un estante, rompiéndolo y haciendo caer varias cosas. Tommy se levantó y se lanzó contra su padre haciendo una tacleada logrando derribarlo, sin embargo, en ese momento Will se lanzó y lo golpeó con un codazo, haciendo que el guerrillero soltara al explorador. En ese momento Teemo lo sujeto de los brazos e hizo que el guerrillero mirara a su líder.

Viendo que Teemo tenía sostenido al guerrillero, Will se acercó a Tommy lo miro con una sonrisa presumida. -Que pasa? Creí que habías dicho que acabarías conmigo.-

-Pues es lo que estoy intentando!- Tommy le respondió enfadado.

-Je ¿Y piensas lograrlo?- Dicho esto Will le dio un par de bofetadas y lo miro frunciendo el ceño. -Escúchame! No creas que esto fue todo lo que recibí de parte tuya!- Will le dio un rodillazo a Tommy en el estómago, seguido de una combinación de puñetazos dirigidos a la cara y al cuerpo, haciendo que Tommy comenzara a escupir más sangre en el proceso. -Estos ataques no son suficientes para saldar cuentas!- Will comenzó a jadear a causa de su propia ira. -¡Como es posible que alguien con un orgullo tan grande como yo, sea humillado por alguien como tú! ¡Mereces morir! Ahora mismo te hare pedazos!- Antes de que pudiera golpearlo de nuevo, Will vio que Tommy tenía los ojos bien abiertos.

Tommy lanzó un cabezazo hacia atrás golpeando a Teemo, haciendo que se librara del agarre, dicho esto Tommy tomó a Will y lo lanzó de nuevo contra el escritorio, y antes de que el líder de SAnitY se pudiera levantar, un golpe con un cuadro de madera cortesía del guerrillero de Bandle lo dejo con las luces apagadas. Recuperando el aliento, Tommy le dio un puñetazo a Teemo en la mejilla, tomando la ventaja y dirigiendo sus golpes hacia el pecho, enviándolo contra la puerta de un rodillazo. Pero el explorador no se echó atrás y volvió al ataque.

Ahora Tommy se lanzó sobre su padre y comenzó a darle puñetazos dirigidos a la cara, empezando a abrirle de a poco la frente dejando salir el líquido vital de la frente de Teemo, después paso de darle puñetazos a dar cabezazos llenos de rabia, cada uno más fuerte que el otro, pero para Tommy no era suficiente, tenía que castigarlo de verdad. El guerrillero tomó uno de los cables que habían caído entre los muchos escombros y lo envolvió alrededor del cuello de su ensangrentado padre para comenzar a estrangularlo, si él lo había dejado sin aire por su traición, él lo dejaría sin aire para siempre, lo hubiera querido desde el principio o no, su padre siempre lo había educado bajo el código de que los traidores debían ser ejecutados fueran o no cercanos.

El explorador comenzó a luchar desesperadamente por soltarse los cables alrededor de su cuello, y entre los restos del escritorio tomó un teléfono y comenzó a golpearle la cabeza a Tommy una y otra vez hasta romperlo en pedazos, haciendo también que el guerrillero lo soltara. En ese momento Will se estaba levantando de a poco y al ver a Tommy en el suelo tomó un palo y le arrancó la camiseta al guerrillero, esta era su oportunidad para hacerlo pagar por todo lo que le había hecho.

Tommy no sentía la cabeza, más bien sentía como si se hubiera metido dentro de una lavadora, tenía su casco destrozado, la cabeza ensangrentada y se encontraba con el torso desnudo, pudo sentir como Will lo puso boca abajo y lo que siguió simplemente era indescriptible.

Will lo estaba golpeando en su espalda descubierta con el palo lleno de astillas.

Una.

Y otra.

Y otra.

Y otra vez…

Tommy quería gritar, pero no podía, aunque le dolía como un maldito infierno no podía gritar ¿Por qué era eso? ¿Había perdido su capacidad de hablar a causa de todo lo que había ocurrido? ¿El dolor tenía un punto máximo donde ya no se podía llegar a sentir acaso? Esas preguntas recorrieron su mente de forma lenta, podía sentir como su espalda recibia todos los golpes que la daba Will, y cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando resistir la tortura que estaba sufriendo.

Hasta que un momento no sintió nada…

El joven abrió los ojos y se sorprendió, un tercer yordle le había quitado a Will de encima y lo había derribado a él y a Teemo. Tommy levantó la cabeza para ver quién era y como si ya no se encontrara de por si bastante confundido, se sorprendió al ver a su padre frente a él, pero era distinto al Teemo con el que había estado peleado, este estaba en un estado peor al otro.

 _-¿Qué estaba pasando?-_ Se preguntó Tommy en medio de su agonía.

Lo que había pasado era que el verdadero Teemo había logrado escapar de su celda, y había llegado justo a tiempo para contemplar como Will y una copia impostora de él le daban una golpiza a su hijo. La sangre del explorador hirvió y tomando una palanca de hierro se lanzó al ataque sobre Will y el falso Teemo. Empujó a Will lejos de su hijo y le rompió la nariz al clon de un furioso golpe dirigido a la cara, la cara del Teemo falso era una mezcla entre carne y metal, con una sangre roja y azul emanando de su gran herida. Este no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que el explorador le propinó una patada que lo derribó.

Teemo se acercó a su hijo y observó con horror como su espalda estaba cubierta de marcas rojas a causa de los golpes que le había dado Will, lo dio vuelta con cuidado y observo como su hijo yacía destrozado frente a él. Pudo sentir como las lágrimas estaban comenzando a escapar de sus ojos.

-P-papá?- Dijo Tommy algo débil.

-Si hijo, soy yo.- Teemo lo abrazó con fuerza y lo ayudo a levantarse con cuidado. Tommy no se despegó del abrazo de su padre, se sentía como un niño pequeño de nuevo, asustado en medio de la oscuridad, pero sintiéndose seguro en medio del calor de los brazos de su papá.

Sin embargo, el tiempo para los abrazos no duro mucho, ya que Will y el falso Teemo se habían recuperado de los golpes.

-Vaya vaya vaya, que tierno, el padre y el hijo finalmente se han reunido. ¿Qué opinas Teemo?- Dijo Will limpiándose la sangre con odio.

-Digo que como están sangrando, podemos matarlos.- Dijo el falso Teemo reuniéndose con Will.

Teemo miró a su hijo, esta vez parecía sentirse un poco mejor y en suficientes condiciones como para poder pelear a su lado. -¿Crees poder pelear en equipo con tu padre Tommy?-

Tommy suspiro y le sonrió. -Claro que puedo papá, acabemos con esos bastardos.- Padre e hijo chocaron sus puños y se lanzaron al ataque…

" **Will… estas perdido hijo de perra…"**

 **-Tommy**


	36. The Ragin' Climax

**Capitulo 36: "The Ragin' Climax"**

Teemo tomó al clon por la cabeza y miró a su hijo. -Yo me encargare de él Tommy, tu acaba con ese bastardo.- El explorador señaló a Will mientras que Tommy solo asintió ante su padre, el cual se llevó al clon con él de forma bastante violenta, ahora si, por fin eran él y Will de una vez por todas.

-Sera tu fin... ¿Oíste Will?- Dijo Tommy con frialdad pero él líder de SAnitY solo sonrió sacando una aguja de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Jejeje... te demostraré que no podrás vencerme si uso mi secreto mas poderoso.- Él le enseñó a Tommy una jeringuilla con un liquido azul verdoso. -Mis científicos me hicieron esto en caso de emergencia, esto hará que mi fuerza y mi ferocidad aumenten en un 100%, una vez que me inyecte esto, no tendrás ninguna chance en el infierno de poder vencerme, ¡no podrás vencerme si uso al 100% todo mi poder!-

Will se inyectó la aguja en sus venas y en unos momentos puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a jadear con fuerza. Su cuerpo comenzó a palpitar y poco a poco su musculatura aumentó a niveles increíbles, tanto que se le marcaban las venas en el cuerpo. Su camisa se rompió a causa del enormamiento del cuerpo, mientras Tommy solo observaba con una expresión que demostraba rabia y repulsión, pero a la vez también algo de miedo. A medida que su horrible transformación se completaba, el soltó un grito desgarrador y allí estaba ante el guerrillero, una mutación llena de músculos, un coloso de derribo... un monstruo.

-Tommy, tu serás el primero en morir, más vale que estés preparado.- Will lo señaló con sus ojos enrojecidos mientras que Tommy solo lo miraba mientras lentamente volvía a ponerse en posición de combate.

 **Para una mejor lectura pongan "Bring Me To Life" de Evanscence**

* * *

Allá afuera de la base, los yordles finalmente habían logrado diezmar a las fuerzas de SAnitY, pero se habían asustado con el gritó de Will desde adentro de la base.

-¿Qué estará pasando allí adentro?- Preguntó Lucky preocupado y pudo ver que Heimerdinger estaba sacando un proyector mientras tecleaba algo en su computadora portátil. -¿Qué haces?-

-He logrado piratear los sistemas de seguridad de la base para poder acceder a las cámaras, así podremos ver que está sucediendo.- Heimerdinger estaba terminando de teclear los últimos códigos y en el proyector se mostró solo estática para que todos los presentes lo vieran. -Necesita algo de tiempo para captar la señal.-

-¡Que se dé prisa entonces! ¡Tommy puede estar en peligro y quien sabe que más!?- Lila le gritó alterada y Tristana y Lulu fueron a calmarla.

-Hija tranquila, Tommy es fuerte... de seguro está sano y salvo.- Dijo Lulu abrazando a su hija.

-Eso espero...-

-Miren!- Rumble señaló el proyector el cual mostró una imagen, era Tommy, con el traje destrozado, lleno de heridas, la espalda cortada y sangrante, y ante él, había un yordle que parecía una bestia semejante a Mega Gnar pero no tan prehistórico.

-¿¡Que rayos es eso?!- Preguntó Veigar señalando al casi irreconocible Will.

-¡Es Will, el líder de SAnitY! ¡Se ha transformado! ¡Oh no, Tommy esta en problemas! Tenemos que ayudarlo!- Lucky gritó y Lila fue corriendo a la entrada de la base, sin embargo, una explosión interna causó que una gran pila de escombros cayera, bloqueando por completo la entrada tanto por dentro como por fuera.

-NOOOO!- Lila se tiró al suelo y empezó a llorar, quería ayudar a su novio, no quería perderlo, él era todo para ella.

* * *

Tommy y Will se lanzaron el uno al otro y comenzaron a forcejear, pero Will tomó fácilmente la ventaja y empezó a apretarle el cuerpo al guerrillero, el cual logró responder con un rodillazo a la mandíbula que ni cosquillas le hizo, Will tomó a Tommy y lo lanzó por los aires, y este aterrizó de lleno contra el piso.

-Te daré una paliza que no olvidaras...- Will miró a Tommy mientras este se levantaba con dificultad. Él comenzó a caminar hacia el tambaleado guerrillero, pero este tomó un enorme tablón de entre los escombros y se lo rompió en la cabeza, pero la sorpresa en la cara de Tommy no se iba nunca, ya que no le había hecho ni un rasguñó al coloso que tenía frente a él.

-...- Tommy lo miro en shock y Will lo tomó por la cabeza con una mano solamente para levantarlo.

-¿Qué intentaste hacer gusano engreído?- Will lo soltó y le dio un puñetazo en el aire de lleno en el estómago.

* * *

-¡TOMMY!- Tristana gritó horrorizada al ver a su hijo volar de un lado a otro con el puñetazo propinado por Will, desde aquí mismo podía verse que el guerrillero se había roto algunas costillas con el impacto.

-No podrá con él...- Dijo Veigar mirando al suelo.

Lila por su parte, lo único que hacía era observar con la boca tapada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas como Tommy yacía en el suelo.

* * *

Will sonrió notando su musculatura. -Con esto nadie podrá detenerme en mi plan de dominar el mundo...- Sin embargo su sonrisa se transformo en un ceño fruncido al ver que Tommy se había levantado. No solo se había levantado, se estaba dirigiendo hacia él. -Ese gusano insolente aun sigue con vida...-

Tommy lo miró, sentía que estaba partido por dos, pero no podía dejarse caer, no si él podía destruir a todo el mundo. -No puedo permitir que ese sujeto siga con vida, tengo prohibido perder.- Pensó el guerrillero.

-¡Vamos pelea! ¡Este lugar será donde tu morirás!- Will provocó a Tommy, y ambos comenzaron a correr para seguir con la pelea. El yordle en desventaja intentó darle un puñetazo en el pecho a su rival, pero este con su fuerza bruta hizo que el intentó le saliera en contra, mandándolo al suelo otra vez. Tommy se mantuvo en el suelo por un rato, pensando en el dolor que su cuerpo estaba sufriendo en estos momentos.

-No debo dejarme caer...- Will observó por un momento y se enfureció mas al ver que Tommy se estaba levantando dispuesto a seguir peleando, pese a que sabia que le estaban dando una paliza y que se seguía asi lo mas probable es que muera. Tommy intentó tomar impulso para volver al ataque, pero Will lo cortó de raíz al golpearlo directamente al cuello con su enorme brazo y mandándolo al suelo de un puñetazo hacia abajo mientras el guerrillero estaba en el aire, fue otra dura caída contra el piso.

Mientras Tommy intentaba levantarse, Will tomó uno de los enormes escombros y se lo lanzó al yordle, pero este logró esquivarlo a duras penas, momento que Will aprovecho para darle un puñetazo en el estomago y empujarlo contra una pared, atravesándola por completo con el cuerpo del pequeño Tommy, pero el monstruoso Will no se detuvo allí, ya que siguió corriendo con Tommy y lo hizo atravesar una segunda pared de concreto, haciendo que Tommy volviera a soltar un grito desgarrador de puro dolor y sufrimiento. A pesar de todo lo sufrido, el guerrillero a duras penas lograba sostenerse de pie sobre sus rodillas.

-Eres un ser asqueroso...- Will corrió a toda velocidad y golpeó a Tommy contra otra pared, pero esta no la destrozó, sino que el guerrillero quedó encrustado en ella dejando un agujero de su cuerpo. Sin embargo el coloso se enfadó mas al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Tommy.

-Eso... es... lo mejor... que tienes?- Tommy le escupió un poco de la sangre que corria por su boca y eso solo hizo que Will se enfureciera mas. Este comenzó a darle una gran cantidad de puñetazos por todo el cuerpo, sobretodo concentrándose en el pecho y el vientre de Tom.

* * *

Afuera todos observaban como Tommy era destruido por Will, Tristana apenas podía contenerse, mientras que Lucky y Heimerdinger se tomaban la cabeza sin saber que hacer para ayudar, pero quien mas destacaba entre los yordles era Lila, quien estaba de rodillas con las manos juntas y los ojos cerrados, pero lleno de lagrimas que caían como lluvia por su rostro.

-Tommy... por favor... no te mueras...- Dijo ella.

* * *

El mencionado yordle había quedado de nuevo encrustrado en otra pared y Will le dio un puñetazo definitivo para dejarlo sin aire. Mientras el desdichado guerrillero lo observaba intentando mantenerse consciente, el psicópata sonrió.

-Hmp. Se ve que has puesto mucho entusiasmo, pero el final para ti no tardará en llegar. Y pronto llegara el final para tu padre, tu madre, tus amigos, y en especial ella...- Will se refería a Lila...

Tommy cerró los ojos y comenzó a verlos a todos aquellos mencionados...

Su padre, Teemo...

Su madre, Tristana...

Su mejor amigo, Lucky...

Y así hasta que llegó a la última y la más importante, Lila, el amor de su vida...

* * *

Lila seguía llorando mientras rezaba todo tipo de palabras y conjuros con la esperanza de ayudar a Tommy, pero sin que se diera cuenta, las lágrimas que cayeron al suelo comenzaron a tornarse de un color verde muy brillante y desaparecieron en medio un pequeño resplandor.

* * *

-¡MUERE!- Will lanzó el puñetazo para acabar con Tommy de una vez por todas, pero este apretó los dientes y lo que pasó después dejó al primero en un completo shock.

Tommy había detenido su golpe... con una mano... y después de eso su cuerpo fue rodeado por una misteriosa aura de color verde brillante, pero Tommy se sentía renacido, con un segundo aliento. ¿Pero como? Se preguntó él, ¿Cómo había ocurrido esto? ¿Acaso los milagros existían? Sentía una gran cantidad de energía recorriendo su cuerpo, y le parecía bastante familiar, hasta que se le ocurrió quien podría haber hecho eso.

-Lila...- Pensó Tommy el cual miro sus manos y luego a Will el cual lo miró tan sorprendido como lo estaba él.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ahora?! ¿¡Tienes resistencia y vida ilimitada?!- El guerrillero vio en esto la oportunidad de vencer a Will...

Y no la iba a desperdiciar...

 **(Fuera música)**

-Jamás... ¡Te lo perdonaré!- Tommy miro a Will de forma asesina. El segundo retrocedió asustado pero luego levantó un puño mirándolo con confianza.

-No creas que me ganaras solo porque tuviste un segundo aliento.- Dijo Will

-Jaja. ¿De verdad crees eso? No puedes asegurarlo hasta que lo intentes!- Tommy era quien sonreía ahora, ambos estaban al mismo nivel de fuerza, Will gracias a su inyección y Tommy gracias a la bendición de Lila.

En un momento Will intentó golpear a Tommy, pero este lo esquivo y le dio un puñetazo directo al estomago, y pudo ver que ese golpe le dolió bastante, que digo bastante, le dolió un montón al coloso.

Tommy se quedo mirando a Will con el ceño en su rostro, pero luego abandono su posición de pelea y le dijo. -Renuncio...-

Will lo miró. -¿Que dijiste?-

* * *

-¿Que ha renunciado?- Preguntó Heimerdinger sin entender a que se referia Tommy, todos estaban muy confundidos.

-¿Que esta ocurriendo?- Dijo Lucky mirandolo de forma interrogante.

* * *

Will jadeaba enfadado mientras observaba a su peor pesadilla, ese yordle que por mas que intentara no había podido matar, sentia que las fuerzas no le daban para mas y que tarde o temprano el acabaria perdiendo.

-Pero, ¿Que es lo que quieres decir con "renuncio"?- Preguntó Will mientras miraba a Tommy con desesperación agitando sus puños.

-A consecuencia de haber forzado a tu cuerpo a una transformación tan extrema, tu fuerza esta disminuyendo, asi que ya no tiene caso seguir peleando contigo.- Tommy miró a Will el cual seguía intentando recuperar el aliento de la pelea. -Ya estoy satisfecho, y tu gran orgullo esta hecho pedazos, todo esto sucedió porque apareció alguien mas fuerte de lo que tu te imaginabas Will, y lo peor es que, se trata de un yordle.- Tommy sonrió de forma burlona tras lo ultimo mientras el coloso lo miraba cubriendose su sangrante boca con su brazo de forma asustada. -No tiene caso derrotarte si tienes miedo, es mejor que vivas con ese trauma, para siempre, yo saldré de aquí y regresare a mi hogar.- Tommy suspiró y le dio la espalda. -Will, no vuelvas a causar problemas, y no quiero volver a ver tu cara.- Eso causó la furia del gigante.

-Callate... Callate! CALLATE!- Tommy comenzó a caminar para buscar la salida del lugar y Will apretó su puño mientras lo miraba irse. -Yordle... Quiero que sepas que yo... no pienso... ¡PERDER!- Will le arrojó un fragmento de vidrio que rozo la mejilla de Tommy, lo bastante como para abrirle una herida. Eso hizo que Tommy se volteara y lo mirara apretando los dientes con rabia.

-¡Eres un grandisimo estupido! ¡Te di una ultima oportunidad y no la aprovechaste!- Tommy apretó sus puños y volvió a envolverse de esa energía verde que lo rodeaba. Sin embargo Will tomó una barra de hierro e intento empalar con ella al guerillero en la pared.

Ambos comenzaron a forcejear por tomar el control del arma, parecia que ninguno de los dos podia tener una ventaja clara, pero Will le dio una patada en la zona baja a Tommy y logro tomar la barra, levantó a Tommy y comenzo a correr hacia una pared con la intención de empalarlo y poder acabar con él, estaba corriendo a una velocidad increible y...

Un grito desgarrador se pudo oir... alguien había sido atravesado y empalado contra una pared...

...Y ese alguien era Will... ya que en el ultimo segundo Tommy logro bajarse y usar la fuerza de Will en su contra para voltear las posiciones y hacer que él atravesara por completo la barra de hierro. Aún estaba vivo... aún respiraba... aún vivía... aunque no podría resistir por mucho.

-Sembraste tu propio fracaso durante esta pelea, por eso tuviste este final.- Tommy observo a Will cuando una mano en su hombro causó que se volteara asustado, pero se tranquilizo al ver que solo era su padre (el real), sin embargo tenia una cara de miedo en su cara.

-Hijo, tenemos que salir de aquí, el clon que maté hace un rato tiene un dispositivo de auto-destrucción que hará volar este lugar en pedazos!- Teemo le tomó los hombros a su hijo mientras lentas explosiones comenzaban a oírse desde los pisos inferiores, no pasaría mucho para que el lugar quedara hecho cenizas y todo lo que estuviera dentro también. Había que encontrar una salida.

Tommy le dedicó una ultima mirada a Will. -Yo intentaré regresar a mi casa Will, ahora compartirás el destino con tu base, ambos serán destruidos.- Dicho esto Tommy y Teemo se prepararon para irse del lugar de algún modo, pero...

-Ayúdame...- Dijo Will con los ojos cerrados mientras sangraba un montón por la boca a causa de la hemorragia que le habia causado el empalamiento. -Ayúdame...- Dijo de nuevo pero los yordles lo ignoraron. -Por favor, ayúdame...- Eso hizo que Tommy se detuviera ante la mirada de confusión de Teemo. El explorador pudo ver como su hijo rechinó los dientes apretando sus puños.

* * *

Mientras tanto en las afueras, las cámaras habían quedado dañadas, pero aún se podía ver algo a través de la estática.

-Teemo! Tommy! Huyan de ese lugar cuanto antes!- Gritó Lucky mientras Lila observaba sin poder decir ni una palabra, sentía como si se le hubieran bloqueado las cuerdas vocales.

* * *

-Por favor... ayúdame...- Dijo de nuevo Will. -Ayúdame... te lo suplico...- Tommy seguía mirando el suelo con una mirada de rabia en su rostro. -Ayúdame... te lo ruego...- El guerrillero sentía que quería explotar. -A-ayu-dame... por favor...-

Tommy se volteó y fue directo hacia él. -¡SOLO BUSCAS EL BENEFICIO PROPIO! DIME! ¡¿CUANTA GENTE INOCENTE TE SUPLICÓ PARA QUE NO LA MATARAS Y NO TE APIADASTE DE ELLOS WILL?! ¡¿CUANTA GENTE TE PIDIÓ MISERICORDIA?! ¡¿CIENTOS?! ¡¿MILES?! ¡¿QUE TE DA DERECHO A PEDIR AYUDA, ESPECIALMENTE A MI?!-

-Por favor... ayúdame...- Dijo Will mientras perdía fuerzas con el paso del tiempo.

-Will...- Tommy suspiro enojado y fue a sacarlo junto con la ayuda de Teemo, y cada uno lo apoyó en uno de sus hombros para poder llevarlo, tenia un agujero en el estomago, pero nada que no pudiera sanarse.

-No sean tontos, no podrán escapar de aquí, que ironía, el ganador de esta pelea va a morir. Cometiste un grave error al ayudarme y ahora mismo lo vas a pagar.- Dijo Will mientras se desangraba.

-Nosotros también sobreviviremos.- Y eso causó la ira final de Will mientras un pensamiento retorcido pasaba por su cabeza.

-Yo soy el mas fuerte del mundo, soy el líder de SAnitY, soy el gran Will! Por eso tu... por eso tu... maldito insecto, TIENES QUE MORIR EN MIS MANOS A COMO DE LUGAR!- Will observó a Tommy, alguien que le había vencido pero que se apiadó de él, a pesar de haber derrotado a un monstruo, el joven guerrillero demostró que no se convirtió en uno durante el proceso. Pero eso no le importaba al psicópata, todo lo que quería hacer fue matar a Tommy, a cualquier precio, él tenia que ser borrado de la faz de la Tierra. Mientras Teemo y Tommy lo llevaban, el apretó un puño comenzando a murmurar enojado. -Yo te mataré... te mataré! ¡CUESTE LO QUE ME CUESTE!-

En un ultimo y desesperado intentó, Will le dio un cabezazo a Teemo y apuñaló a Tommy con una navaja que tenía escondida para luego intentar estrangularlo con una cadena que había recogido rápidamente del piso, pero mientras miraba al guerrillero, pudo ver que a pesar de todo, él no había sentido nada, de hecho se quitó la navaja y lo miró directamente a la cara.

-Agh... ¡ESTÚPIDO!- Envuelto por la cólera causada por la traición, Tommy se quitó la cadena y la envolvió alrededor del cuello de Will, después lo lanzo por sobre su hombro. El impulso del tirón mando a Will a volar con la cadena envuelta en su cuello y la presión del tirón fue demasiada para él, y su cuello se rompió. Cuando Will cayó al suelo, ya no respiraba, tenia el cuello destruido, Will había muerto, en una muerte causada por su propia desesperación.

Sin embargo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Tommy cayó desmayado en brazos de su padre, tenía una enorme herida en el pecho que había comenzado a sangrar como un río rojo. Teemo lo tomó y lo apegó a él... sin embargo pudo darse cuenta que estaban rodeados por llamas causadas por las mini explosiones.

-Va a explotar... la base va a explotar...- Teemo observó lo que tenía frente a él. Un lugar en llamas, con una bomba a punto de estallar, con su hijo moribundo en sus brazos, que hizo todo un viaje para buscarlo y llegar a esto. -No...- Teemo apretó los ojos y gritó con rabia. -MALDICIÓN!

* * *

-No puedo ver esto...- Heimerdinger se tapó la cara.

-Tommy... no te mueras... ¡NO TE MUERAS!- Lucky apretó su puño gritando con rabia.

Lila había rompido en llanto en brazos de sus padres.

-¡MALDICIOOOOOOOOOOOOON!- Ese gritó de Teemo se habría podido oír desde la cima del Monte Targon.

-¡BASTA, YA NO PUEDO MAS, IRÉ POR ELLOS!- Tristana se subió a lomos de Rigo. -Llévame hasta arriba!- El dragón asintió ante las ordenes de su dueña y comenzó a volar rápidamente. Tenían que actuar rápido, ella sabia que la vida de su hombre y su hijo estaban pendiendo de un hilo.

* * *

-Maldición! Maldición! Maldición!- A través de la destruida pared, Teemo pudo avistar una... no, dos sombras entre el humo, una pequeña parecía ir sobre la otra que era mas grande, finalmente pudo reconocerlos y abrió los ojos como platos de la alegria y la sorpresa. Eran Tristana, su fiel esposa y Rigo, el dragón de la familia. Ella se detuvo frente a ellos y el explorador pudo verla, tenia los ojos rojos, ella también había sufrido tanto como él y Tommy.

-Suban!- Dijo ella, y Teemo subió atrás de ella en el lomo de Rigo, apoyando a Tommy con cuidado para que no cayeran.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí Trist! Este puto sitio va a explotar!- Teemo parecía estar gritándole en el oído.

-¡¿Que?!-

-Hay un maldita bomba que va a estallar! Tenemos que salir de aquí!- Teemo le hizo gestos para que se fueran de una vez y ella le hizo caso.

Cuando todos avistaron a la familia montada en el dragón, pudieron ver que Teemo los miró con desesperación.

-SALGAN DE ESTE LUGAR! HAY UNA BOMBA QUE VA A HACER VOLAR EL EDIFICIO EN MIL PEDAZOS!- Gritó Teemo con todas sus fuerzas lo bastante fuerte como para que todos lo oyeran desde abajo.

Y así fue, todos comenzaron a correr hacia un lugar alejado para que el radio de la explosión no los alcanzara.

Cuando todos estuvieron lo bastante lejos, la base explotó en mil pedazos en medio de una nube de fuego y escombros. SAnitY había desaparecido y había sido exterminada... para siempre

Sin embargo, poco les importo a los yordles la explosión, ellos estaban preocupados por otra cosa, y eso era el estado en el que se encontraba el joven Tommy, apenas tocaron tierra, Tristana y Teemo bajaron a Tommy con cuidado y lo depositaron en la hierba del suelo muy lentamente, allí todos observaron con horror como Tommy yacía inerte con un enorme agujero en el pecho y muchas heridas en su cuerpo.

-Tommy...- Teemo observó sus manos ensangrentadas mientras todos se acercaban al cuerpo del joven guerrillero. Tristana rompió en llanto al ver a su hijo, Veigar, Lulú y Kled se quitaron sus sombreros en señal de respeto. Heimerdinger y Lucky bajaron la cabeza apenados, por lo que Rumble y Poppy se acercaron a consolar a su hijo. Y por ultimo... Lila se acercó a Tommy con un montón de lagrimas en su cara.

-Tommy... no... por favor no...- Ella puso su cabeza en el pecho cerca del corazón de Tommy y pudo sentir unos pequeños y débiles latidos. -TOMMY SIGUE VIVO!- Lila miró a todos mientras lloraba.

-Tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital!- Gritó Rumble.

-Al demonio! Debemos llevarlos con los de la Liga!- Dijo Veigar.

-Pero él no es parte de la liga...- Dijo Lucky con desesperanza.

-Lo haremos! Tienes ese teletransportador que te dieron Heimerdinger?- Preguntó Poppy mirándolo.

El venerable inventor asintió y saco un pequeño dispositivo que al activarlo se convirtió en un portal que lo llevaría a la academia de la guerra.

-Eso si, debemos ir de uno en uno con cuidado para poder llegar...- Dijo Heimerdinger a lo que todos asintieron.

Teemo miro a Tristana. -Haremos esto...-

-Por Tommy...- Ella terminó la frase por él.


	37. Salvando al guerrillero Tommy

**Capitulo 37: "Salvando al guerrillero Tommy"**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos los yordles se encontraron en el interior del instituto de la guerra, y tanto Teemo como Tristana aún sostenían a Tommy en sus brazos, varios invocadores reconocían a los campeones que habían llegado allí a través del portal, pero no tenían idea de quien era el joven maltrecho que yacía inerte en los brazos el explorador y la artillera.

-Teemo? Tristana? Que hacen aquí? Y quien es ese joven herido?- Magnus, uno de los invocadores y un viejo amigo de Teemo se acerco, estaba sonriendo al verlos pero la sonrisa se le fue apenas vio a Tommy.

-Necesito tu ayuda! Este es mi hijo Tommy! Fue herido en medio de una batalla contra el malnacido de Will, por favor, ayudenlo!- Teemo rompió en llanto, sentía que cada segundo que pasaba era crucial.

-Claro! Llévenlo a la enfermería! Llamaré a Soraka, a Taric y a Nami para que vengan...- El les señaló una habitación y los yordles llevaron a su hijo donde los médicos presentes le conectaron a un respirador mecánico y comenzaron con las cirugías para intentar mantener con vida a Tommy, sin embargo las heridas causadas por Will eran tan serias que tuvieron que pedirles a Teemo y a Tristana que salieran de la sala, ya que era algo demasiado fuerte y serio incluso para ellos.

Tristana abrazo con fuerza a Teemo y comenzó a llorar en su hombro. -Teemo, nuestro Tommy, nuestro hijo va a morir!-

Él intentaba aguantar las lagrimas para no romper en llanto, pero le era bastante difícil. -No... él es fuerte, tengo fe en que va a sobrevivir, él puede mas que esto.-

* * *

 **Mas tarde, llegaron Soraka, Taric y Nami para intentar salvar la vida del ya de por si destruido Tommy, aunque el trabajo seria largo, tedioso y bastante tedioso incluso para los tres juntos...**

Tommy seguía en la cama con sus heridas y su enorme agujero en el pecho, pero Taric, Soraka y Nami se esforzaban con todas sus fuerzas y energías para mantenerlo con vida, Taric usaba sus bendiciones de las gemas, Soraka su poder latente de las estrellas y Nami su magia marai. En medio de todo este tedio, Lila entró a la sala para poder ver a su amante, pero allí sintió como su corazón se rompió en miles de pedazos.

El ensangrentado y destrozado Tommy yacía en la cama con varias maquinas conectadas en su cuerpo y gran cantidad de partes enyesadas, podía observar como los anteriormente mencionados trabajaban sin descanso, sin embargo no había reacción por parte del guerrillero. Lila lo miró y se acerco queriendo abrazar el frágil cuerpo de su amante.

-Tommy... lo siento mucho... no pude ir a ayudarte...- El yordle obviamente no le respondió. -Tommy... por favor... no te mueras... te lo suplico... y-yo no se que será de mi vida si te vas...no podría vivir sin ti...- Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y le tomo una de sus manos, que era de las pocas partes que no estaban dañadas. -¡Yo te amo!-

-Esa pobre chica esta devastada...- Dijo Taric tras haberla oído.

-Lo sé, no creo que pueda sentir todo lo que este sufriendo por dentro.- Soraka la miró con tristeza.

-El peor dolor que puede sufrir uno es el que se da en el corazón.- Añadió Nami.

* * *

 _Por otra parte, en la cabeza de Tommy, él se encontraba en medio de una zona oscura, la cual aparentemente era su mente, decidió caminar en un rumbo incierto por un rato hasta que encontró un televisor conectado a un VHS y había una cinta que decía "La Vida de Tommy", así que decidió ponerla para ver que había._

 ** _Narrador: Nos divertimos mucho en compañía de Tommy._**

 **-Teemo, él es Tommy.- Tristana le mostró a Teemo a su hijo recién nacido, y él no pudo evitar mas que sentir ternura en su interior...**

 **-Es lo mejor que nos ha podido pasar en la vida...- El explorador le dijo con toda la felicidad del mundo a su esposa.**

 **Tommy no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era el resumen de los momentos mas importantes de toda su vida.**

 **En el momento en el que Tommy fue golpeado por ese rayo mágico en el bosque y despertó, fue en ese mismo y justo momento que él escucho la voz mas dulce y hermosa que jamas oiría en su vida, esa dulce niña que se convertiría en el amor de su vida.**

 **Un pequeño con muchas dudas, pero si había algo que no se podía dudar, es que tenia un corazón puro como el oro.**

 **Aunque a medida que creció fue cambiando un poco su actitud, no se borró por completo a ese muchacho leal y amable que siempre hubo en su interior.**

 **Un hijo de dos leyendas que empezó a escribir la suya convirtiéndose en el primer guerrillero de la historia de su ciudad.**

 **Que cuando supo que su padre estaba en peligro, no dudo en ir a buscarlo incluso sabiendo que estaba arriesgando su propia vida.**

 **Él nunca se hecho para atrás ante un desafió...**

 **Viajo por lugares por donde ningún yordle se atrevería a ir jamas, donde conoció a muchos amigos y también hizo muchos enemigos, pero sin rendirse nunca, demostrando el fervor de guerrero que lleva en su interior.**

 **Hizo de todo por él, por su familia, por ellos... pero en especial...**

 **por ella...**

 _ **Narrador: Un poco torpe, muy alegre y muy cariñoso, todos adoraban esa manera de ser de Tommy...**_

 ** _LA HISTORIA DE TOMMY HA LLEGADO A SU FIN..._**

 _-Oh no! Eso si que no!- Tommy pateó el televisor apenas acabó la cinta._

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en el mundo real...**

Soraka, Taric y Nami estaban completamente agotados y desdichados, nada de lo que hacían podía hacer que Tommy despertara o siquiera diera señales de vida, y estuvieron a punto de rendirse pero Lila los detuvo.

-Esperen... inténtenlo una ultima vez... pero todos juntos... yo los ayudaré...- Dijo ella con seguridad comenzando a preparar su magia para el ultimo intento. Todos asintieron y volvieron a acercarse a Tommy.

-Las mareas están contigo.- Nami uso su flujo marino para lanzarle una curación al guerrillero.

-Debemos servirle a la vida.- Taric utilizo el toque de su luz estelar para darle fuerzas vitales a Tommy. Esta se acumuló con el flujo de Nami.

-Que las estrellas me oigan... y dejen vivir a esta alma...- Soraka invocó todo el poder de las estrellas posible y lo dejo caer en una gran bendición sobre Tommy. La bendición se mezclo con el flujo de Nami y el toque de luz de Taric fundiéndose en un color azul verdoso que cayó en el pecho de Tommy.

Por ultimo Lila uso su magia para sellar la herida del pecho del guerrillero...

-Tommy! Te ordeno que vivas!-

* * *

 _Tommy vio aparecer una puerta frente a él, tenia un pequeño cartelito que decía "salida."_  
 _-¿Que conveniente no creen?- Él abrió la puerta y sintió que atravesó una gran luz._

* * *

En ese momento el respirador comenzó a dar señales de vida, Tommy había regresado, pero... a pesar de estar respirando, él no había despertado. Sin embargo Lila sonrió aliviada con lagrimas brotándole de los ojos, había salvado a su amante.

-Vayan a descansar, yo lo cuidare...- Ella le tomó la mano a Tommy y se quedó allí con él mientras que los otros 3 campeones se retiraron ya que habían finalizado la ardua tarea...

 **"No pienso irme... no pienso morir... no... mientras ella este aqui!"**

 **~Tommy**

 **CONTINUARA...**


	38. Laissez les bons temps rouler

**Capitulo 38: "Laissez les bons temps rouler" (Deja que los buenos tiempos sigan)**

Habían pasado tres días desde que Tommy había sido internado en el hospital de la Academia de la Guerra, en una decisión que causo algo de polémica entre los invocadores debido al hecho de que él no era un campeón de la Liga y mucho menos un invocador. Sin embargo, gracias a los esfuerzos de Teemo y Tristana se logró que los conflictos se agravaran y aceptaron al guerrillero para poder salvarlo. Y Lila había estado esos tres días sentada al lado de su cama, cuidándolo de cualquier forma posible, mientras esperaba su despertar con muchas ansias, por fin los malos tiempos se habían terminado, y había mucho que ella quería decirle, pero si había algo que ella quería mas que nada, era tomarle esas mejillas de niño que él tenia y comérselo a besos.

-Tommy... cariño, espero que despiertes pronto...- Pensó la chica mientras acariciaba su mano. El guerillero se notaba ligeramente mejor que cuando llegó, sus heridas estaban vendadas y todos sus cortes cerrados, claro que hubo complicaciones con la ropa y sus sabanas que estaban prácticamente teñidas de rojo a causa de la sangre que no paraba de salir del cuerpo del yordle, pero nada que no pudiera arreglarse después de unos ligeros ajustes.

Afuera estaban los padres de ambos, Teemo, Tristana, Lulú y Veigar. Si había algo que se podía notar, es que Teemo tenía gran parte de su cara con vendas y banditas, ya que la cabeza era la zona donde él había recibido mas daño durante todo el tiempo que estuvo secuestrado. Los médicos le recomendaron tomarse un "tiempo sabático" para descansar y alejarse un poco del trabajo o lo militar.

-¿Un tiempo sabático?- Pregunto Veigar mirándolo sorprendido, ya que él siempre había visto al explorador como alguien trabajolico.

-Si Veigar, aparentemente mis ultimas lesiones fueron mas serias de lo parecido, y los doctores me han recomendado... mejor dicho obligado a tomar unas vacaciones, y lo peor es que tienen razón.- Teemo se quejó un poco poniéndose la mano en el cuello y la espalda.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Tristana ayudándolo a sentarse con mucho cuidado.

-Si, solo me duele un poco la espalda.- Dijo Teemo intentando ocultar la verdad, sin embargo se sintió mal al ver la mirada de Tristana, y es porque él sabía perfectamente que no podía mentirle y mirarla a los ojos por lo que suspiró antes de hablar. -¿A quien engaño? No es solo eso, un día cuando estaba entrenando, me esforcé mucho y cuando estaba haciendo dominadas me caí de espalda dándome de lleno contra el piso, y maldición, me dolió bastante.-

-¿Y no me dijiste?- Tristana parecía estar molesta por esto.

-No quería preocuparte amor, ademas no te había avisado de eso.- El explorador se rascó el cuello riendo de forma nerviosa y ella se cruzó de brazos frente a él.

-Teemo...- Dijo ella seria.

-Lo siento Tristana, no volverá a pasar.- Veigar y Lulú tuvieron que tragarse unas risitas al ver como la artillera era capaz de tener bajo control al explorador.

-¿Y que piensas hacer ahora Teemo?- Preguntó el hada.

-Pues... probablemente pasar el Harrowing y la Navidad con mi sexy esposa.- Él le guiño un ojo a Tristana y esta pasó del enojo al sonrojo (hey, eso rima). -Probablemente nos vayamos de vacaciones a Jonia, oí que había unas buenas ofertas en esos resorts.

-Hmm ~ siempre quise ir a uno de esos.- Tristana le acaricio la mejilla y le dio un besito. -Pero aún tengo una duda, cuando Tommy estaba peleando con Will tenía una especie de aura verde alrededor de su cuerpo, al parecer era una especie de bendición mágica o algo por el estilo. Y como sabemos, Veigar y Lulú son los únicos magos que estuvieron allí así que. ¿Acaso fueron ustedes?-

-Yo no hago hechizos para ayudar, yo hago para destruir.- Dijo Veigar negando rotundamente con su cabeza.

-Y yo no usaría el verde para un hechizo, prefiero el purpura :3- Ella sonrió aplaudiendo de forma infantil.

-Entonces si no fue Veigar...- Dijo Teemo señalándolo.

-Y tampoco fue Lulu...- Tristana señalo al hada.

-Eso quiere decir...- Veigar siguió la frase por ellos.

-Que quien hizo eso fue...- Lulú también continuó y todos miraron por la ventana de la habitación y allí estaba ella cuidando cariñosamente a Tommy.

-Lila!.- Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo terminando la frase.

-¿De verdad ella puede hacer magia?- Tristana miró a Teemo quien tenía la misma cara de incredulo que ella y luego miro a los padres de la chica que lucían un poco menos sorprendidos.

-Si... olvidamos mencionarles eso.- Dijo Veigar.

-Podría explicárselos, pero no se como...- Lulú se puso un dedo en el mentón pero justo en ese momento apareció el hombre que todos buscaban, Morgan Freeman.

 _-Es bastante sencillo mis amigos yordles, Lila es la hija de Veigar y Lulú, los dos hechiceros mas poderosos de la región de Bandle, lo que obviamente le dio poderes mágicos desde su nacimiento, aunque también tiene un poder latente que necesita ser despertado. Para ella la única forma en la que puede expresar su poder es a través de sus sentimientos, y como ella ha estado enamorada de Tommy desde que se conocieron, el verlo en apuros ante Will hizo que ella usara todo su poder en el afán de ayudarlo, eso es lo que explica la misteriosa aura verde que rodeó a Tommy durante su pelea contra Will. Pero ahora que están en tiempos de paz, les deseo lo mejor.-_ La celebridad comenzó a caminar para retirarse del lugar.

-Solo una cosa más Morgan Freeman. ¿Como es que cada vez que algo necesita explicación apareces tú?- Preguntó Teemo antes de que este se fuera.

 _-Porque cada vez que aparezco a explicar algo, me ganó una peca.-_ Apenas acabo la frase, una peca apareció en el rostro de Freeman junto con las muchas otras que de por si ya tenía.

Cuando la estrella invitada se había ido, Veigar tomó la palabra. -¿En serio gastamos todo el presupuesto de la historia para esta referencia de menos de 30 segundos?-

-El autor esta loco... aunque es muy humilde en persona, pero esta loco por escribir que hagamos estas tonterias de romper la cuarta pared.- Dijo Tristana ya que yo la había obligado a decirlo.

-Y esta mas loco que yo cuando ando de mal humor.- Añadió Teemo.

-Ufff, entonces si debe estar bien loco.- Veigar rió pero Teemo lo miro con cara de "ni puta gracia". -Mejor saltemos esto antes de que se agraven las cosas, después de todo la gente ha esperado el beso entre ellos por 43 capítulos.-

-Awwww que romántico!- Lulú se tomo las mejillas. -Pero si, mejor ya no los hagamos esperar.-

 **Mas tarde, Tommy finalmente despertó para encontrarse con Lila, sus padres, y los padres de Lila, eran casi las 5:17 PM. Habia tenido una pequeña siesta de casi 72 horas.**

-Ha despertado! Ha despertado!- Dijo Lulú muy emocionada.

-Tommy!- Lila tenía los ojos llorosos y lo abrazó con cuidado. -Que alegría, por fin despertaste.-

-Ugh... eso es genial pero... ¿Quien es Tommy?- Esa pregunta por parte del guerrillero hizo que todos se miraran desconcertados.

-¿Que? Okay, muy gracioso, me tuviste preocupada por un segundo.- Dijo Lila.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?- Volvió a preguntar Tommy agravando aún mas la situación.

-E-es UNA broma... cierto?- Preguntó Tristana muy preocupada por su hijo.

-No lo es, ¿porque estaría bromeando?- Preguntó el joven guerrillero.

-Al parecer, todo el daño que recibió durante su pelea con Will hizo que perdiera su memoria.- Todos miraron al oír la nueva voz y se sorprendieron al ver a Shen en la sala junto con Akali y Kennen. -Tommy probablemente salvó al mundo ante el coste de sus recuerdos.-

-¿Como demonios llegaste aquí Shen?- Preguntó Veigar.

-Porque usé mi ulti para llegar con ustedes.- Dijo él sin emociones como siempre.

-Ahhh como Goku con la teletransportación.- El comentario de Teemo hizo que Shen se ofendiera un poco.

-Dejen de compararme con ese personaje de anime.- Él cruzo los brazos.

-Es imposible, ambos tienen la misma voz y usan técnicas de teletransportación sintiendo la energía de otro.- Añadió Veigar.

-YA! Luego hablamos de eso, lo que importa es que Tommy perdió su memoria y posiblemente para siempre!- Shen estaba enfadado pero lentamente se calmó.

Lila miró al ojo del crepúsculo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. -Osea... que él?- Ella fue interrumpida por Shen.

-Me temo que no se acuerda de NINGUNO de nosotros.- Dijo Shen.

Tristana y Lulú se encontraron lagrimeando también mientras Teemo se tomaba la cabeza en desesperación.

-Tal vez, si buscamos algo que le refresque la memoria podría volver en si, esperen! Ya vuelvo!- Lila salio corriendo de la habitación y poco tiempo después regresó con un álbum de fotos de ellos. -Vamos! Tienes que recordar al menos algo de esto!- Dijo Lila mostrandole las paginas llenas de fotos de él y ella, tratando desesperadamente de que Tommy recordara al menos una cosa. -¿Algo?- Le preguntó ella.

-Lo siento, pero no recuerdo nada.- La respuesta negativa de Tommy hizo que ella se tomará la cabeza en frustración.

 _-Espere tanto para que despertaras para esto? No, esto no va a quedarse así! NO ESTA VEZ MALDITA SEA!-_ El corazón de Lila comenzó a calentarse a causa de la gran cantidad de rabia y esto causó que la chica en medio de su frustración le pegara una furiosa bofetada a Tommy, y fue tanta la fuerza que le dejo la mano marcada en su mejilla.

-Auch! ¿¡Que demonios fue eso Lila?!- Dijo Tommy.

-Esperen! ¿¡Que fue lo que dijo!?- Preguntó Tristana con los ojos abiertos como platos al oír la pregunta de su hijo.

-Dije "¿Que demonios fue eso Lila?" ¿Porque?- Preguntó el guerrillero algo desconcertado.

-Su memoria esta regresando!- Dijo Lulú llena de felicidad.

-Vamos hija! Esta recordando! Pégale otra vez!- Veigar le estaba echando porras a su hija para que le diera mas fuerte a Tommy.

-No esperen, eso no es necesa...- Tommy fue interrumpido por la segunda bofetada que recibió de parte de Lila.

-Eso fue por haberte arriesgado demasiado!- Dijo ella enojada y con muchas lagrimas en sus ojos. -Y esto por haberme preocupado tanto!- Lila le dio otra bofetada después de eso. -Y esto... es por haber regresado conmigo.- Dijo ella con felicidad y le tomó de las mejillas para darle un gran beso en los labios. Tommy no dijo nada y solo se limitó a corresponderle con todo el gusto del mundo, por fin se había terminado. Y ahora finalmente podía estar con ella, con la chica que amaba.

El beso fue largo, y finalmente se separaron para poder recuperar el aliento, pero seguían muy apegados el uno al otro. -Siempre volveré por ti Lila, siempre.- Dijo Tommy sonriendole y ella lo abrazo para volver a besarlo.

-Oh, consiganse una habitación ustedes dos.- Dijo Veigar en tono de broma. Despues de compartir unas risas, fue el turno Tristana y Teemo para acercarse para ver como estaba.

-Mi bebé!- Tristana se acerco y lleno la cara de besos.

-Mamá, no frente a Lila.- Dijo a Tommy algo sonrojado.

-Oh, no te preocupes Tommy.- Ella se tapó la boca ocultando una risita.

Teemo miró a Tommy y le mostró un pulgar arriba a lo que Tommy también le mostró un pulgar arriba aunque le costo mas que a su padre, porque él estaba hecho polvo.

-Lamento interrumpirles este momento tan bonito, pero debemos revisar tus heridas y si puedes caminar Tommy.- Dijo un doctor que había entrado a la sala.

-Claro.- Tommy se levantó de la cama con la ayuda de Teemo y Veigar, aunque se notaba que estaba tambaleándose.

-¿Necesitas poner los pies en la tierra de nuevo hijo?- Tristana se rió tras decir eso.

-Pos claro ma, después de todo he estado fuera de servicio por... 3 días?- Preguntó Tom.

-Sip, no te preocupes, te esperaremos afuera.- Dijo Lulú y todos comenzaron a salir de uno en uno, la ultima en salir fue Lila la cual le mandó un beso a Tommy antes de salir.

-Mas tarde los alcanzo.- Tommy observó como salían y luego al doctor que estaba haciéndole los exámenes de rutina mientras anotaba todo en un portapapeles.

-¿Como te sientes Tommy Moxley?-

-Bueno...- Suspiró...

 **-Se siente de putamadre estar de vuelta...-**

 **~Tommy**


	39. Es un nuevo dia, si que lo es

**Capitulo 39: "Es un nuevo día, si que lo es."**

-¿Y que fue lo que paso exactamente doc?- Preguntó Tommy mientras el medico lo examinaba con cuidado en el pecho, que era la zona que habia sufrido mas daños y por lo consiguiente había quedado mas delicada y aunque ya se hubiera hecho un buen trabajo por parte de Nami, Soraka y Taric, siempre estaba bien ser precavido.

-Pues según lo que me dijeron, te desmayaste después de haber sufrido una hemorragia interna por causa de la puñalada que sufriste en el estomago, tus padres y tus amigos te trajeron aquí, a la Academia de la Guerra.- Después que el medico dijo eso, el guerrillero se tomó un momento para mirarse en el espejo, y podía notar los muchos cambios que había sufrido desde que comenzó su travesia en busca de su padre. Aquel yordle que abandonó la Ciudad de Bandle solo era un muchacho irresponsable y despreocupado, pero quien había vuelto era un hombre maduro, un guerrero frío como un tempano del hielo freljordiano con aquellos que consideraba enemigos, a diferencia del muchacho noble y de corazón cálido que es con aquellos que ama, ya sea amigos o familia.

Pero algo que había llamado la atención de Tommy al ver su reflejo, es que tenía una barba ni demasiado larga ni demasiado corta, podía decir que ese montón de pelos que llevaba en su mentón simbolizaban su madurez, y le gustaba como se sentía al decir esa palabra: Madurez, esa palabra de siete letras que siempre le repetían tanto su madre como su padre y que él nunca había podido comprender hasta ahora.

-Asi que estoy en la academia de la Liga, vaya vaya dijo mi madre.- El guerrillero se tomó un momento para compartir una risa con el medico. -Ufff sere sincero doc, siento como si me hubieran partido por la mitad, y luego me hubieran pegado con cinta adhesiva de la mas barata que se pudiera comprar.-

-Si, yo también podria compartir esa opinión contigo Tom. Por cierto... esa amiga tuya si que estaba preocupada por ti.- Tommy miró al medico al oír eso, era obvio que se refería a Lila.

-¿Lila? Pos es normal que se preocupe por mi, es mi novia después de todo.- El yordle se miro mientras llevaba puesta su bata de hospital tamaño infantil y luego miro al hombre. -Por cierto ¿Donde esta mi ropa?-

-Lo siento Tommy, pero tu ropa quedo agujereada y ensangrentada, pero te han enviado algo desde la lavandería.- Él le señaló al guerrillero un cajón de su mueble de hospital y este no dudo en ir a abrirlo. No era lo que esperaba pero estaba satisfecho con los vaqueros, las botas y la camiseta con el logo de Riot Games.

-¿Esto es un chiste referencial de parte del autor o una presencia de marca obligatoria a causa del fanfic?- Tommy miró al publico levantando una ceja sarcásticamente para luego ir a vestirse al baño de su habitación. Cuando se quito la bata pudo notar como su cuerpo desnudo estaba cubierto por algunas vendas en la zona del pecho y el estomago, ademas de que su pelaje estaba desaparecido por alli. -Bueno, cuando te enfrentas al individuo que secuestra a tu padre, amenaza con matar a tu novia y es causante de 4 de los 5 peores momentos de tu vida, es obvio que habrá algunos pequeños rasguños, pero puedo asegurarles que el sacrificio valdrá la pena.- Dicho esto el yordle termino de vestirse y salió del baño. -¿Ya puedo salir doc?-

-Si, después de haberte revisado lo único que veo es a un yordle completamente sano, exceptuando por esas zonas de pelaje que perdiste, pero no te preocupes, crecerán como el pasto en unos días. Puedes irte Tommy Moxley, tus amigos y tu novia deben estar esperándote.-

-Lo sé doc, gracias por todo.- En ese momento un gruñido salió del estomago de Tommy, y fue tan fuerte que hasta el mismo doctor pudo oirlo. -Y de paso buscaré algo de comer, creo que tengo un maldito león en el estomago.-

-Puedes ir al comedor, no esta muy lejos.- Y sin responder nada, el yordle salió de la sala. Sin embargo ni siquiera pasó un misero segundo cuando fue recibido y acorralado por todos aquellos que habían estado esperándolo para felicitarlo por el gran sacrificio que había hecho. Tommy se encontró en un mar de vitoreos, aplausos, abrazos y palmaditas en la espalda por parte de sus conocidos, aunque él lo estaba esperando solo que no a un nivel tan grande como el que estaba pasando actualmente.

-¡Y all esta! ¡El mas duro hijo de perra que jamas he conocido!- Dijo Lucky sin importarle nada la reacción de los demás.

-Hubieras sido un héroe digno de portar el martillo de Orlon.- Poppy vino y le dio un abrazo lleno de cariño.

-Es genial ser un científico, pero debe ser mucho mejor ser como tu Tommy.- Heimerdinger le dio un gran apretón de manos.

-Este chico si es una bomba de tiempo!- Ziggs lo señaló en una expresión graciosa pero que también denotaba admiración y respeto.

-Les dejaste bien en claro a los humanos de que son capaces los yordles.- Rumble le dio una mirada de aprobación y Tommy asintió estando de acuerdo con ello.

-Shaba daba daba.- Gnar chocó su puño con el del guerrillero.

-Tu lo has dicho Gnar, tu lo has dicho...- Tommy observó como sus padres se acercaron a él y lo envolvieron en un fuerte y cálido abrazo familiar, no se dijeron nada, ya que con el mero hecho de compartir ese abrazo se dijeron todo lo que tenían que decirse.

Cuando se separaron un poco, Tristana le acarició el rostro a su hijo. -Tommy... mi niño... tu padre y yo no tenemos palabras para describir lo orgullosos que estamos de ti...- Ella finalmente soltó una lagrima y Tommy se la secó con cuidado.

-No es necesario mamá, ya se que están orgullosos.- Él le sonrió y Teemo hizo un saludo militar al que él respondió de inmediato, luego se le acercaron Lulú y Veigar, aparentemente los "suegros" del guerrillero tenían algo importante que decirle.

-Vamos Veigar, dicelo. Cuéntale a Tommy que fue lo que hablamos sobre él y Lila estando juntos.- Dijo Lulu emocionada juntando sus manos con Pix revoloteando entre ella y su pareja.

-Ach... esta bien...- Veigar habló a regañadientes ya que no se sentía seguro de lo que iba a decirle a Tommy de parte de él y su mujer. Pero finalmente suspiro y accedió. -Lulú y yo vimos todo lo que hiciste y... creemos que eres el hombre... el hombre indicado para nuestra hija, debo decirte que primero no me agradaba que ella estuviera enamorada de ti, pero al final nos convenciste, mejor dicho ME convenciste. Por favor, cuida mucho a Lila, es nuestro tesoro mas importante, se que lo harás bien, les deseamos lo mejor.- Tommy abrazó a Lulú y a Veigar, y fue en ese momento donde su "suegrito" se le acercó para susurrarle en la oreja. **-Pero recuerda, si llego a enterarme que le partiste el corazón, haré que tu vida sea un eterno sufrimiento...-**

Tommy se alejo un poco tragando saliva por los nervios y negó rápidamente con la cabeza a lo que Veigar asintió lentamente antes de que él y Lulú se movieran para darle espacio a Lila, a la cual el guerrillero no tardo mucho en acercarse.

Todos los presentes observaban a la joven pareja con una sonrisa en sus rostros, podían verlo, podían sentirlo, era amor, amor puro, mas fuerte que cualquier cosa en el mundo, mas duro que un diamante sacado del Monte Targón, y mas dulce que la miel joniana.

-Hola...- Tommy le habló timidamente antes de tomar sus manos y empezar a acariciarlas con sus pulgares.

-Hola...- Lila también le respondió de forma tímida y se sonrojó un poco, ya que estaban intimando en frente de varios conocidos, incluyendo a sus padres, sin embargo prefirió no preocuparse mucho de eso y se centró mas en él.

-Eh... ¿Esta es la parte donde te beso?- Preguntó Tommy soltando una risa después de eso a lo que Lila también dejó escapar una risita de su parte debido a la poca seriedad típica del guerrillero en esta clase de situaciones.

-Hazlo mi amor...- Ella observó como él puso una de sus manos en su mejilla y se acercó lentamente a su rostro. Ambos se acercaron y se dieron un beso, Tommy envolvió sus brazos en las caderas de la chica y Lila hizo lo mismo pero con el cuello del guerrillero, querían besarse hasta quedar sin aire. A ninguno de los dos les importaba que estuviera pasando a sus alrededores, solo eran él y ella juntos, envueltos por el cálido manto de la admiración mutua.

Finalmente se separaron para tomar aire y se miraron todavía muy apegados, estaban sonrojados pero sonriendo de pura alegría, y Lila le tomó las mejillas para darle muchos besos mas.

-Lila... hay tanto que quiero decirte pero...- Tommy le sonrió de forma idiota. -Me estoy muriendo de hambre...-

La chica se sorprendió por un momento, pero luego negó con la cabeza mientras reía. -Ay Tommy, tu nunca cambias.-

-Y por eso es que me amas.- Él sonrió acurrucándose con ella. -¿Vamos por algo de comer?-

Lila asintió y todos acompañaron a la pareja.

 **"Vaya... por fin lo malo acabó y ahora puedo vivir mi vida lalalala (es buena canción de Mark Anthony) jeje, okno. Nunca pense que llegaría a esta etapa de la vida, donde uno se deja llevar y ser feliz con cosas simples.**

 **Aunque... yo... ya era feliz, ahora estoy completamente feliz, y supongo que saben porque... porque ella me completa de un modo que nunca jamas había podido sentir. ¿Y saben?**

 **Se siente muy bien amar, amo a Lila, la amo con todo lo que me quedé de corazón después de tanta camorra, y eso es todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora.**

 **PD: ¿Que? ¿Acaso pensaban que por la fecha haría relacionado con la navidad o un estereotipo asi? Eh... pues no, lo siento, pero creo que no soy de esos personajes OC, ademas el autor es demasiado perezoso como para escribir un especial, ustedes me entenderán no? Pero bueno, ya que tanto el autor como yo no queremos quedar como un par de desconsiderados ante ustedes, les diremos esto... *se aclara la garganta junto con el autor***

 **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD LECTORES, GRACIAS POR LEER LA HISTORIA, ESPERO LO HAYAN PASADO BIEN, QUE SANTA LES HAYA TRAIDO LO QUE QUERÍAN Y QUE TENGAN UN GRAN Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!**

 **~Thomas "Tommy" Moxley. (y junto con el autor en la ultima frase c:)**


	40. Tommy y Lila

**Capitulo 40: "Tommy y Lila"**

El comedor de la Academia estaba un poco mas animado que otras ocasiones, varias mesas ocupadas por los campeones, sin embargo, todos se voltearon cuando vieron a un grupo de yordles llegar en medio de un ambiente de gritos y algarabía, llevaban a Tommy sobre ellos como si de un héroe se tratase.

-¿Quién es ese?-

-Es Tommy!- En ese momento todos los campeones con los que Tommy trabó amistad fueron a saludarlo, había sido una sorpresa para ellos ver que el guerrillero se encontraba en la academia siendo que no era un campeón.

-Hey! ¿Qué cuentan?- Tommy sonrió cuando lo bajaron y aprovecho de devolverles el saludo a todos los que fueron a recibirlo, después de todo había tenido una enorme travesía que lo llevo por Aguasturbias, Jonia, Piltover y Zaun.

Cuando ya la cosa se había calmado, finalmente Tommy fue a la fila a buscar algo para comer, recibiendo espagueti con albóndigas. Fue una comida silenciosa entre los yordles, ya que una vez pasada la celebración del despertar del guerrillero, no había mucho que decir, y cuando Tommy había terminado, un invocador se acerco a él.

-¿Tommy Moxley?- Preguntó.

-El mismo que viste y calza.- Dijo el guerrillero soltando una risa. -¿Puedo ayudarte?-

-Necesito que me acompañes... solo...- El invocador le dirigio una mirada a Lila y a los padres de Tommy, y este los miró asintiendo para asegurarles de que estaría bien. El joven yordle siguió al invocador en medio de un montón de pasillos algo oscuros, los cuales eran ligeramente iluminados por las pequeñas lamparas que habían colgadas, en ese momento a Tommy le empezó a parecer un poco incomodo tanto silencio por lo que decidio intentar buscarle charla al hombre que tenía frente a él.

-Y dime Bob... ¿Cómo van las cosas aquí?

-No me llamo Bob.- Respondió el invocador sin sentir gracia alguna.

-Uy que tipo tan malhumorado.- Dijo Tommy cuando finalmente llegaron a una sala. Cuando entraron Tommy se encontró frente a un grupo de invocadores. El del centro se levantó y tomó la palabra.

-Bienvenido Thomas Moxley.-

-Eh... Tommy por favor...- Era notorio que no le gustaba que le llamasen por su nombre real.

-Permítenos felicitarte por tu labor, no solo salvaste a tu padre que es un campeón de nuestra liga, sino que acabaste con la mayor amenaza que había sacudido a Runaterra, acabaste con la misma SAnitY. Veras, queremos recompensarte por todo el sacrificio que hiciste, así que puedes pedirnos lo que gustes, si necesitas algo, solo dilo.-

-Lo que quiera?- Preguntó Tommy y el invocador asintió. -Pues... ahora mismo solo quiero una habitación en privado para mi, necesito descansar luego de tanta camorra.-

-No será ningún problema.- Otro invocador llegó y le entregó a Tommy una llave. -Tu habitación esta al final del pasillo ¿y que piensas hacer por cierto?-

-Je, algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, algo que de seguro muchos han estado esperando que haga...-

 **Mas tarde...**

 **ATENCIÓN: Las siguientes escenas tienen contenidos altamente sexuales "lemon" que pueden resultar incomodos para algunos lectores, se recomienda discreción. Que lo disfruten 7w7**

El guerrillero había ido a buscar a Lila y la había traído con él a la habitación que le habían dado en la academia, por fin se acababa la espera tanto para él como para ella como para los lectores.

Tommy y Lila se acercaron y comenzaron a besarse al instante, pero en un instante fue el guerrillero quien llevaba la voz cantante en el beso. Lila abrazo sus manos alrededor del cuello de Tommy y este comenzó a hacer una jugada mas arriesgada empezando a tocarle su cuerpo, lo que generó pequeños gemidos de parte de la chica.

-Tommy...- Dijo ella cuando se habían separado para tomar aire.

-¿Si?- Él lentamente la estaba apoyando contra la pared de la habitación para luego besarle sensualmente el cuello.

-Siempre quise... que pasara esto.- Dicho esto, Lila comenzó a desvestirse quitándose primero la parte superior de su ropa y allí fue donde Tommy pudo aclarar todas las dudas que tenía. Lila tenía pechos grandes, no solo eran grandes, eran de los mas grandes que él le había visto a una yordle y también pudo notar que tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado, con unas caderas perfectas, justo como a él le gustaban. Estaba excitado, tenía que admitirlo por lo que le quito cuidadosamente el sujetador morado que llevaba puesto, lo que le permitió ver los hermosos senos de Lila en todo su esplendor. Tommy no dudo en tomarlos uno en cada mano, apretando y sintiendo esos pechos suaves y redonditos que tenía su pareja. Lila seguía jadeando y gimiendo un poco sonrojada al ver las acciones de Tommy.

-Tienes pechos muy grandes Lila, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- Preguntó Tommy con descaro mientras seguía masajeando sus pechos.

-Porque... me daba vergüenza...- Admitió ella aún con un ligero sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas, Tommy pudo ver que ella no estaba participando mucho, por lo que tomó su mano y lentamente la llevo hasta su entrepierna, estaba tan erecto y duro como una piedra. -Hmm... Tommy...-

-Si?- Preguntó el guerrillero que estaba disfrutando por como ella le estaba acariciando la entrepierna.

-Te pusiste muy animado por lo que veo...- Lila seguía acariciando el miembro de Tommy.

-Y lo estoy nena ¿Tu no?-

-Claro que si... o-oye... debo decirte... que soy virgen...- Ella empezó a ponerse un poco nerviosa a lo que Tommy solo le sonrió.

-¿Te estabas guardando para mi?-

-Si...- Ella se sonrojó y Tommy volvió a besarla con mucho cariño en los labios.

-No te preocupes cariño, te voy a tratar muy bien y con mucho cuidado.- Ambos se recostaron en la cama.

-Gracias.- Dijo Lila mientras tanto ella como Tommy terminaban de desvestirse lentamente, en menos de lo pensado ambos estaban desnudos frente al otro, no se dijeron nada por unos momentos, solo se limitaron a mirarse entre si. Tommy volvió a encimarse sobre ella y comenzó a lamer sus pezones, haciendo que Lila se estremeciera un poco mientras jadeaba excitada, lo que hizo que al guerrillero se le volviera a dibujar una sonrisa.

-Parece que alguien le gusta que le laman...- Dicho esto, Tom siguió lamiéndole los pezones lentamente.

-Solo me gusta si lo haces tu...- Volvieron a besarse con pasión, y en un momento Tommy se levantó para buscar un preservativo, no tardó mucho en encontrarlo y ponérselo rápidamente, y mientras tanto Lila lo miraba mientras se acariciaba los senos

-Tommy... quiero que me hagas tuya...- Ella abrió las piernas un poco quedando completamente entregada a Tommy, y el guerrillero volvió a encimarse lentamente sobre Lila.

-Sera un placer preciosa...- Tommy sonrió y empezó a posicionarse rápidamente.

-Se amable...- Dijo ella con algo de nervio, no era alguien tan experimentada como Tommy en lo del sexo, después de todo iba a ser su primera vez. Y en esos momentos, el guerrillero se acomodó y finalmente se introdujo en la zona intima de la chica lentamente y con todo el cuidado posible.

-¿Te duele?- Preguntó Tommy deteniéndose a lo que Lila empezó a respirar rápido y soltando gemidos de dolor. -Shh... tranquila.- Él intento calmar a su pareja y esta le apretó los brazos.

-Duele Tommy...-

-Calma, calma... respirar... esto te dolerá un poco pero solo será un momento, te lo prometo...- Tommy avanzó lentamente hasta que pudo sentir como el himen de Lila le impidió el paso, así que embistió una y otra vez hasta que finalmente lo rompió, haciendo que la chica soltara un grito de dolor que pudo oírse por toda la habitación, finalmente había dejado de ser una chica virgen, aunque por el momento no estaba siendo lo que ella esperaba. -¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Tommy preocupado al oír el gran grito que soltó Lila, la cual luego cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Aún me duele...- Ella seguía respirando rápido con los ojos un poco húmedos. -Pero confió en ti...-

-¿Quieres que me detenga?- Preguntó Tom y Lila lo miro lagrimeando un poco.

-No lo se...- Ahora mismo Tommy no sabía que hacer, por lo que solo siguió moviéndose precavidamente y le beso el cuello, haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos queriendo relajarse.

-Tommy...-

-¿Si?

-Sigue... quiero ver si se va el dolor.- Ella volvió a jadear y Tommy comenzó a embestir un poco mas rápido acompañado por varios jadeos.

En un momento lo malo acabó para Lila, ya no le dolía, de hecho, le gustaba, se sentía bien. -Ya no duele tanto...- Dijo ella lo que hizo que el guerrillero le sonriera.

-Y... ¿te gusta?-

-Si...- Lila le devolvió la sonrisa y le abrazó el cuello para besarlo. Mientras se besaban, Tommy aumento la velocidad sus movimientos y volvió a masajear sus pechos al mismo tiempo que estaba empezando a sudar. -Joder... que bien se siente...-

-Tommy...- Lila empezó a gemir dulcemente, pero a medida que Tom comenzó a moverse más rápido y con mas dureza, ella le apretó la espalda gimiendo muy rápido. -¡Tommy!- Ella sacó la lengua por la excitación.

-Lila!- Tommy jadeó mas fuerte y juntó su lengua con la de Lila. Ambos comenzaron a jugar con sus lenguas y el guerrillero bajo la velocidad de la penetrada mientras le permitía a Lila jugar con su lengua, luego de un rato las lenguas se separaron. -¿Puedes mas o llegaste a tu limite?-

-Yo ya me vine...- Dijo Lila con una sonrisa sintiendo como su flujo vaginal corría por sus piernas. -Pero quiero más...- Esto hizo que Tommy envolviera sus brazos alrededor de Lila y sin despegarse de ella la tomó de los glúteos suavemente y la levantó. Lila lo miro por un momento serpenteando sus brazos en el cuello del guerrillero para volver a besarlo con la misma pasión que antes.

Tom apegó a Lila contra una pared y esta le abrazó con las piernas, y cuando ya estaban lo bastante cómodos, Tommy volvió a moverse y a embestir lentamente, haciendo gemir a la dulce e inocente chica, la cual tenía una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro.

-Tommy! ¡Mas rápido! - Dijo Lila a lo que Tommy comenzó a embestir cada vez más rápido y ella le rasguñó la espalda con las uñas a causa de la excitación, abrazando la cabeza del guerrillero mientras jadeaba y sudaba con la lengua afuera. Él le lamió el cuello antes de morderlo suavemente causando que ella le gimiera en el oído. Tom siguió embistiendo a Lila con rapidez y fuerza. Luego de un rato ella bajo las orejas. -Tommy... me encanta...-

-Lo sé...- Respondió él acariciándole los muslos mientras continuaba con sus movimientos.

-¿Yo te encanto?- Pregunto ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Claro que me encantas Lila.- Apenas terminó de hablar Tommy volvió a embestir de lleno haciendo que la chica soltara otro gemido fuerte sacando la lengua, era notorio que ambos se habían venido de nuevo, sin embargo no querían acabar este momento tan emocionante, por lo que Tommy lentamente se dejo caer en la cama mientras Lila seguía sobre él. Y como aún estaban en posición de coito, esta comenzó a balancearse y a rebotar hacia arriba y abajo moviendo sus caderas con sus grandes senos bamboleándose por cada movida que hacia mientras que Tommy solo seguía el ritmo de sus movidas mientras manoseaba su cuerpo y sus pechos ya sea usando una o ambas manos.

Mientras seguían con el sexo de arriba a abajo, Lila juntó sus pechos y miró a su pareja sin dejar de moverse. -Dios mío...-

Tommy jadeó. -No quiero parar... ¿y tu?-

-Me vine tres veces en menos de una hora... y ya casi llegó a la cuarta... quiero descansar amor...-

-Ok...- El guerrillero continuó moviéndose junto con Lila para poder terminar de una vez. Lila arqueó su espalda.

-Tommy...- Ella empezó a jadear rápido, lo que hizo que Tommy se levantara un poco y le lamiera el cuello. Lila siguió moviéndose rápido junto con Tommy hasta que ambos se corrieron de forma fuerte y definitiva por cuarta vez. Se quedaron en esa posición por un momento mirándose.

-¿Ya acabaste?- Preguntó Tommy.

-Si...- Lila se retiró dejándose caer en su pecho y ambos se taparon con la sabana, la habitación era un desorden total, con ropa tanto de Tommy como de Lila por todas partes.

Lila no paraba de darle besos a Tommy en su mejilla y este solo sonreía disfrutando de la compañía y el amor que esta le brindaba. ¿Le molestaba que ella fuera un poco empalagosa? No, le encantaba.

-Estas muy cariñosa ¿no Lila?- Preguntó Tommy sonriente a lo que Lila dejo de besarlo para mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo.

-Si...- Ella siguió mirándolo. -Y... ¿Qué dices?-

-Uh? A que te refieres?- El guerrillero la miro algo confundido.

-¿Quieres... ser mi novio Tommy?- Preguntó ella sonrojándose al instante cuando terminó. Tommy miró hacia los lados por un momento pensando en que iba a responderle, pero no tardó mucho cuando estaba seguro de su respuesta.

-Eh... si, claro. Es decir ¿Por qué no?- Esto hizo que a Lila se le dibujara una sonrisa de pura felicidad en su cara y besó dulcemente a Tommy en los labios, un gestó que este correspondió con gusto.

-Te amo Tommy...- Dijo ella cuando se separaron del beso y se acurrucaron mas juntitos.

-Y yo te amo a ti Lila...- Tommy miró hacia el público. -¿Qué? ¿Siguen aquí? Vayan a molestar a otro lado, el autor ya les dio lo que querían ¿no Lila?- Tom miró a su novia.

-Si... el publico es algo insistente a veces...- Dijo ella desviando la mirada. Tommy negó con la cabeza y se levanto a cerrar la puerta, porque hasta un yordle necesitaba privacidad de vez en cuando ¿no? Claro que si...

 **"Carajo... para ser la primera vez que ella coge y conmigo ademas, fue el mejor sexo de mi maldita vida! ¿Sabes lector? Dicen que el sexo forma parte de la naturaleza, y por lo visto creo que yo y Lila... je... digamos que... nos llevamos de maravilla con la naturaleza ¿quien lo diría no?**

 **~Tommy**


	41. El final del comienzo

**Capitulo 41: "El final... del comienzo"**

* * *

 **"Después de esa noche, Lila y yo oficialmente comenzamos nuestra relación, fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado, ella es el motivo por el que sigo vivo y mi motivo por el cual pienso seguir viviendo. A partir de ahora para desgracia de todas las chicas, este yordle deja de estar soltero, porque ahora si, finalmente he encontrado a mi media naranja!**

 **Cuando mis heridas sanaron, los invocadores me ofrecieron unirme a la Liga de las Leyendas, donde podría demostrar mis habilidades combatiendo en combates falsos junto a mis padres y amigos, contra otros tipos malos y algunos otros que conocí durante este gran viaje. Cuando esperaron mi respuesta, yo les dije obviamente -no gracias-, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que andar peleando y ser mandoneado por coreanos vírgenes. En fin, cuando yo, Lila, mamá y papá y los demás nos fuimos del Instituto... o Academia... o como carajos sea que se llame la puta cosa, total, el punto es que nos fuimos de regreso todos a la ciudad de Bandle, excepto los que viven en otros lugares.**

 **Cuando volvimos a Bandle fui recibido como un héroe, bueno era de esperarse, no todos los días acabas con la organización terrorista mas peligrosa y temida de todo el maldito mundo, como suele pasar hicieron un estúpido acto en mi nombre, un par de discursos, dije unas cuantas cosas y me dieron unas medallas por ello. ¿Que no me pueden dejar ir a casa con mi novia o es mucho pedir? Total, después de eso, Lila y yo nos fuimos a mi casa/departamento y allí es donde la historia continua..."**

* * *

-Entonces, ¿que quieres jugar? ¿Assasins Instinct o Primal Rage 2?- Preguntó Tommy.

-Mmm Primal Rage 2.- Dijo Lila a lo que Tommy insertó el disco.

-Vas a perder cariño.- Dijo Tommy mientras ella y Lila jugaban en la consola de videojuegos que tenía el guerrillero, estaban jugando un juego donde controlaban a avatares gigantes y dioses draconianos en peleas del tipo Street Fighter. Tommy estaba usando a Blizzard, un ser que parecía un yeti mientras que Lila estaba usando a Keena, una chica salvaje con garras de acero. Estaban empatados en un round cada uno y esta vez Tom llevaba la ventaja al spamear el puño de hielo.

-Eso esta por verse amor.- Lila esperó pacientemente a que Tommy bajara la guardia y uso el hyper combo de Keena para acabar con Blizzard antes de que su novio pudiera decir algo, el yeti del guerrillero estaba tambaleándose mientras esperaba el golpe de gracia por parte de la chica. Haciendo una rápida combinación de botones con el control, Lila hizo que su personaje arrancase el esófago del personaje de Tommy y empezara a jugar a saltar la cuerda con este mientras el yeti caía para morir desangrado.

-KEENA CONQUISTA!- Dijo el anunciador del videojuego.

-Si!- Lila saltó feliz y comenzó a bailar. -¿Quien ganó? ¿Quien ganó? ¿Eh eh?- Le daba pequeños codazos de forma burlona a Tommy el cual todavía no podía salir de su estado de asombro, su novia le había ganado y le había hecho un remate.

-¿Como demonios...?- Fue lo primero que dijo Tommy tras volver en si mientras la miraba sorprendido. Lila le sonrió y se sentó en sus piernas.

-Hay muchas cosas de mi que aún no sabes Tommy...- Le tocó la nariz y le dio un rápido beso en los labios. -Pero ahora sabes que me encantan los videojuegos...-

-Sep, y eres mejor que yo en ese juego, pero no tengo nada que envidiarte linda.- El guerillero le dio una nalgada cuando se levantó y esta le sonrió.

-Mmm... ¿Andas travieso?- Preguntó Lila con sensualidad en su voz.

-¿Que no siempre ando así?- Contestó Tommy riendo y Lila lo pensó por un momento antes de responderle.

-Si, es cierto.- Justo allí, el timbre del horno sonó y Lila levantó sus orejas y juntó sus manos al oirlo. -Ya esta listo...- La chica fue a la cocina y se pusó unos guantes para sacar el pie que había preparado especialmente para Tommy. Con mucho cuidado tomó un cuchillo y cortó una rebanada que dejó en un pequeño plato que luego le llevo al guerillero. -Ten...-

Tommy puso la televisión en un canal abierto antes de tomar el plato, cuando lo hizo, Lila se sentó a su lado y se acurrucó en su hombro, mientras que él no perdió el tiempo y probó el trozo del postre que le había preparado su novia. Lo saboreó al instante, estaba exquisito, tal como todos los postres que ella sabía preparar. -Mmm... chocolate y nueces, me encanta.-

-Lo sé cariño...- Lila le besó la mejillla. -¿Todavía no están dando ningún anime?- La pareja miró la televisión en la cual aún estaban transmitiendo propagandas.

-Creo que no...- Tommy se llevó otro trozo de pie a la boca cuando las noticias comenzaron.

-Noticias del canal 5. Buenos días señoras y señores, les habla Braxton Suttar con las ultimas noticias del mundo, empezaremos con la famosa Liga de las Leyendas.- Esto llamo la atención de Tommy y Lila. -La conocida liga esta en su proceso de reclutamiento de nuevos campeones para las batallas, y uno de los mas mencionados por los invocadores y que mas expectativas ha generado para unirse como un nuevo campeón es el yordle Tommy Moxley, el conocido hijo de los campeones de la liga Teemo y Tristana. Aunque por ahora el joven guerrillero ha rechazado las peticiones de reclutamiento de la liga, los invocadores han declarado que insistirán para ver si pueden lograr que él se registre en la liga para empezar a pelear bajo el estandarte de la ciudad de Bandle. Veamos unas cuantas declaraciones de parte de los invocadores...-

-Tommy Moxley es un soldado nato, no cabe duda que la Liga de las Leyendas sería el lugar perfecto para él...- Dijo un invocador dando sus declaraciones a la prensa.

-Sería brutal si estuviera aquí, sin duda elevaría su estatus aún mas del que ya tiene...- Dijo otro.

-Cuando eres hijo de dos leyendas, solo puedes ser mejor que ellos.- Fue lo que dijo otro.

Poco a poco se fueron juntado las opiniones sobre Tommy, y este lentamente las proceso en su cabeza, ¿en serio era lo que pensaban de él? Pues se sentía increible que los humanos lo alabasen por sus habilidades, pero en ese momento un pensamiento golpeó su mente como un rayo y se levantó sin despegar los ojos del televisor.

-¿Tommy?- Preguntó Lila un tanto confundida al verlo así. -¿Que ocurre?- El guerillero la miró, luego miró a la televisión y luego volvió a levantar la mirada.

-Aún tengo algo que hacer...- Sonrió y asintió lentamente. -Algo muy importante que hacer...-

* * *

 **Bienvenidos a la presentación de campeones de League Of Legends, ahora con Tommy, el Guerrillero de Bandle...**


End file.
